Blog użytkownika:Hussarya33/Pingwiny z Equestrii - Fanfik
Od autora Oto fanfik, który siedział mi w głowie od ponad roku, ale próbę przelania go na klawiaturę podjąłem parę miesięcy temu. Jest to połączenie moich dwóch ulubionych bajek - My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia i Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, jednak z pewnych powodów, które wyjawią się na końcu tego 10-rozdziałowego dzieła (powiedzmy, że można to tak nazwać) postanowiłem powiększyć oddział pingwinych komandosów o dwóch nowych rekrutów. Fabuła, jak nie trudno się domyślić, opowiada o trafieniu tytułowych nielotów do krainy kolorowych kucyków. Mam nadzieję, że się komuś spodoba. Opinie i konstruktywna krytyka mile widziane. Tagi: Crrossover Comedy Adventure Violence PL Prolog - Tak... W końcu moje plany ujrzą światło dzienne. I tym razem mi na pewno nie przeszkodzicie. - Maskonur skierował te słowa do piątki przykutych do ściany pingwinów. A potem się mrocznie zaśmiał. - Hans, póki żyję nie pozwolę na to - wściekle rykną jeden pingwinów. Był względnie niski i miał płaską głowę. Maskonur, nazwany Hansem, mu odpowiedział: - Skipper, niby co ty mi zrobisz? Wygrałem, a wasza śmierć tylko dopełni mój tryumf. - Śmierć? - z przerażeniem zapytał się inny pingwin. Był najniższy ze wszystkich i bardzo słodki. - Spokojnie Szeregowy - odparł Skipper - nie uda mu się. Hans z miną mówiącą "Czyżby?" nacisnął przycisk na pulpicie i ze ściany wysunęły się jakieś rury. - Yyy... Kowalski, raport taktyczny. - Widzę tu 4 wielolufowe karabiny maszynowe w systemie Gatlinga, czyli już po nas - naukowym tonem powiedział najwyższy z pingwinów nazwany Kowalskim. Hans zbliżał skrzydło do spustu, ale przeszkodziło mu pukanie do drzwi. - Goście? O tej porze? - zdziwił się maskonur. Poszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Ujrzał trochę wyższą od niego zakapturzoną postać. - Dobry, zbieram suchy chleb dla konia - powiedział przybysz. Na twarzach pingwinów pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. - Suchy chleb... Sprawdzę, czy coś nie zostało. - Maskonur skierował się do kuchni, ale do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk przeładowywania pistoletu. - Skrzydełka do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów! - powiedziała postać, która po zdjęciu kaptura okazała się być pingwinem odzianym w dresową bluzę. Hans, będąc na muszce, posłusznie wykonał polecenie. - Łysol, wolniej nie mogłeś? - zapytał się pingwin o rudej brodzie. - Sam mogłeś się wydostać, Louis - odparł mu dresiarz. - Hans, a teraz powoli ich wypuścisz albo przerobię cię na sito! - Maskonur niechętnie podszedł do pulpitu i nacisnął jeden z przycisków. Na dresa spadła metalowa klatka. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że zrobię to, co ty chcesz? To musisz być głupszy niż myślałem. - Łysy skarcił się w myślach "trzeba było zaczekać, aż wyjdzie, uwolnić resztę i razem zaatakować". W jego głowie zaczął się kształtować nowy plan. - To na czym ja skończyłem? A, już wiem, miałem was zabić - stwierdził Hans i nacisnął przycisk odpowiadający za spust. Ekspres zaczął robić kawę. - A mówili, że Japończycy robią dobry sprzęt. - Po pomieszczeniu rozległo się dziwne skwierczenie, najwyraźniej pochodzące z klatki, w którą złapał Łysego. Wszyscy szybko spojrzeli na nią i zobaczyli, jak dresiarz wycinał sobie wyjście. - K*rwa, efekt zaskoczenia trafił szlag. - Łysy wcisnął jakiś przycisk na telefonie i reszta pingwinów była wolna. Pingwin z blizną i irokezem, którego imię brzmi Rico, wyrzygał bazookę i wystrzelił w stronę Hansa. Siła wybuchu wyrzuciła maskonura przez otwór w dachu. - Ha! I nie wracaj! - krzyknął Łysy. - A tak w zasadzie, to co wymyślił tym razem? - odpowiedział mu niezrozumiany bełkot w wykonaniu Rico. - Aha, więc wiesz, co robić... Rico wyrzygał bombę, która zniszczyła maszynę szaleńca, co psychopata podsumował głośnym okrzykiem - KA-BOOM!!! Pingwiny opuściły siedzibę Hansa i skierowały się do domu. Do ZOO w Central Parku. Jako, że była noc, ulice nie były zakorkowane i przejęty przez nich samochód szybko dowiózł ich na miejsce. ZOO było ciche. Zbyt ciche. - Kowalski, Szeregowy, sprawdźcie co u lemurów. - Wyznaczone pingwiny oddaliły się w stronę odpowiedniego wybiegu. Po chwili Kowalski odezwał się przez krótkofalówkę - Cała trójka lemurów gdzieś zniknęła, na wybiegu nie ma nic, co by wskazywało na porwanie. - Przyjąłem, widzimy się w bazie - odpowiedział Skipper. Razem z pozostałymi przy nim wyruszył do pingwiniego wybiegu, pod którym mieściła się ich baza. Szef oddziału otworzył właz zrobiony z miski na ryby. Do ich uszu dobiegła muzyka z jakieś stacji muzycznej. W bazie zobaczyli trójkę zwierząt: lemura katta w liściastej koronie, palczaka madagaskarskiego i lemurka myszatego. -Ogoniasty, wytłumacz swą tu obecność, proszę - Skipper skierował te słowa do lemura, który wyglądał na przywódcę grupy. - O, witajcie pingwiniska, no więc my... ten tego... To Mort nam kazał! - powiedział wskazując na lemurka. - To jest nasza baza, a ty nie masz prawa tutaj przebywać - odparł Skipper. - Jestem królem i mogę przebywać tam, gdzie mi się podoba - zripostował lemur. - Skipper, może ja to załatwię... - szepnął do niego Łysy i, zanim szef zdążył mu cokolwiek powiedzieć, przystąpił do działania. - Julian, weź wróć do swojego "królestwa", tam się znacznie lepiej imprezuje, tutaj nawet nie masz "hopsajni". - Wcale nie gadasz głupio, Maurice, Mort, wracamy do siebie. - Słysząc to palczak od razu skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Jednak Mort gdzieś zniknął. Król znalazł go po sekundowych poszukiwaniach tam, gdzie zwykle bywał. - Nie tykaj mej stopy - krzyknął Julian z jednoczesnym kopnięciem Morta. Lemurek odleciał na naprzeciwległą ścianę, ale zaraz po uderzeniu z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha podążył za swoim władcą. - A myślałem, że go zlejesz czy coś - z nutką rozczarowania powiedział Louis. - To był plan B, ale zawsze można go wprowadzić w życie. - Łysy mrugnął porozumiewawczo do szefa. - Nie trzeba, a teraz spać - rozkazał Skipper. Wszyscy położyli się na swoich pryczach i zasnęli jak jeden mąż. ---- Dzień powoli się rozpoczynał. Skipper pił swoją poranną kawę. Kowalski był pochłonięty jakimiś rachunkami i obliczeniami, których bez doktoratu z matematyki, fizyki i inżynierii nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć. Louis leżał na pryczy i czytał jakieś czasopismo. Szeregowy natomiast oglądał w telewizji swoją ulubioną bajkę. Opowiadała ona o grupce magicznych kucyków - jednorożców, które uczyły widzów - czyli 5-letnie dziewczynki - wyobraźni, prawidłowej postawy społecznej i higieny sierści. Tak przynajmniej uważał Szeregowy, gdyż tak naprawdę tworzoną tylko dla kasy ze sprzedaży zabawek. Widząc to Rico i Łysy opuścili bazę. Szaleniec poszedł coś wysadzić, a dres komuś wpierdolić. Skipper kończył się rozkoszować swoim czarnym napojem, ale nie poczuł się po nim bardziej pobudzony. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno: - Kowalski, rozpocznij operację "Wakacje". - A moglibyśmy połączyć ją z testem mojego teleportera? - odparł strateg. - Eee... Niech wam będzie, choć czuję, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę - odpowiedział szef. - A gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał się Kowalski. - Emmm... Może zaczekajmy z decyzją za resztą. - Kowalski, stolica Turcji na 6 liter. czwarte "A" - W rozmowę wtrącił się Louis z gazetą w skrzydle. - Ankara. - A, dzięki, a o czym tak rozprawialiście? - Szef myśli o jakiś wakacjach i właśnie rozprawiamy gdzie - odparł strateg. - To może do Szkocji? - zaproponował pochodzący z tamtych obszarów Louis. - Ciekawa opcja, ale nie wiem, jak zareaguje reszta - stwierdził szef, a potem dodał - Kowalski, kiedy oni wrócą? - Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie zmienne i stałe oraz kończącą się bajkę przewiduję, że jakoś teraz. - Jak na zawołanie do bazy wpadł Rico, a niedługo po nim Łysy. - Rico, Łysol, jest taka sprawa - zaczął Louis - szef planuje wakacje dla nas i macie jakieś pomysły, gdzie? - Ja miałem to powiedzieć... - mruknął Skipper. - Jak to gdzie? Do mojej ojczyzny - Polski - powiedział Łysy, ale nie trzeba było być Kowalskim, by to przewidzieć. - Do Szkocji - krzyknął Louis. - Polska - odparł Łysy i był gotowy do rzucenia się na Szkota z zamiarem ciężkiego pobicia. Widząc to Szeregowy postanowił zainterweniować. - A może gdzieś pośrodku? - Hmmm... - Louis się zamyślił i z dziwnym uśmiechem zachodzącym trochę w trollface mrugnął do Łysego. - Mi tam pasuje. - Mi też - dodał dres. - I pięknie. A właściwie, to co tam jest? - powiedział przywódca. - Dania - odpowiedział Louis. - Dania? Nie ma mowy, wiecie dlaczego nie mogę tam wrócić - odparł Skipper. - Nie, bo szef nigdy nie powiedział - wytknął mu Szeregowy. - Może tobie... - mruknął Łysy, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenia reszty dodał - Nawet nie wiecie, co można wyciągnąć z pingwina, jak się mu przystawi nóż do gardła. Albo pistolet do głowy. Albo jedno i drugie. Albo jak się upije. - Taa... Ale jedziemy do Szkocji. - Louis wrócił do tematu. - Polski. - Łysy przejął pałeczkę. - Anglii - wtrącił się Szeregowy. - Anglia to rzut beretem od Szkocji, możemy tam zajrzeć. - Kowalski - szepnął Skipper do stratega. - Co, oprócz Danii, jest pomiędzy Szkocją i Polską? - Niemcy, ale... - Nowy plan, jedziemy do Niemiec. - To już wolę Szkocję - mruknął Łysy - chociaż kilkadziesiąt milionów Szwabów do sklepania to bardzo interesująca opcja. - To niech wam będzie Szkocja - powiedział Skipper zadowolony z końca bezsensownej kłótni. - Kowalski, na kiedy będziesz gotowy z tym całym teleporterem. - Chwilkę, tylko wstukam współrzędne. - Kowalski gapił się na mapy, a gdy dowiedział się tego, co chciał zaczął majstrować coś przy maszynie. Teleporter był zrobiony z jakiegoś pudła, które dawniej zapewne było starym radiem, oraz obręczy hula-hop. Kowalski sprawdzał ustawienie wszystkich pokręteł i przełączników, a potem teatralnie pacnął się w czoło, co sugerowało, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym. Jednak próbę wyjaśnienia sprawy przerwało mu nagłe pojawienie się Łysego, co było prawie tak zaskakujące jak fakt, że gdzieś w ogóle wychodził. - Mam to Megafium, o które zaraz poprosisz - powiedział dres, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzach reszty dodał - to, że nie mam doktoratu z fizyki skwarkowej, matematyki analnej, inżynierii wenerycznej czy ch*j wie czego jeszcze, nie znaczy, że nie umiem dodać dwa do dwóch. Kowalski wziął rzeczoną probówkę z fioletową substancją próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co Łysy właśnie powiedział. Próbował, ale się nie udało, mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że próba analizy logiki dresiarza jest z góry skazana na niepowodzenie. Z jednej strony myli wszystkie pojęcia, jakie tylko może, a i tak połowy nie zna. Jednak mówi biegle kilkunastoma językami, włamie się na serwer z kilkudziesięcioletniego telefonu i ma wszystko przewidziane kilka ruchów do przodu. Strateg cały czas ma w pamięci, jak kiedyś z nudów grali całą noc w szachy i Łysy wygrywał za każdym razem. Jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie to takie, że... w zasadzie to ono nie istnieje. Kowalskiego z zamyślenia wyrwało brzęczenie maszyny oznaczające, że jest gotowe do użycia. Strateg dał znak Skipperowi, że może zaczynać. Szef wykonał kilka gestów skrzydłami, po czym wskoczył w portal powstały wewnątrz hula-hop. Reszta oddziału podążyła za nim. Rozdział I: Kucyk Pingwiny pojawiły na polanie. Wszędzie wręcz niesamowicie zielona, ciutkę pastelowa, trawa. Na horyzoncie widać było jakąś wielką puszczę. - Kowalski... Co znowu zepsułeś? - zapytał się Louis pewny, że to nie są jego rodzinne strony. - Istnieje cień szansy, że źle wpisałem współrzędne. - Zauważyłem, więc gdzie jesteśmy? - odparł Skipper. - Wygląda mi to trochę na Ukrainę albo Kazachstan - wtrącił Łysy. - Te, to blisko Polski - dodał. Wtedy zobaczyli idącego ku nim konia (tutaj Łysy mruknął coś o Mongolii). Nie, na konia to za małe. Kuc byłby lepszym określeniem, mimo że wzrostem dorównywał Kowalskiemu. Ogólnie anatomia była inna. Tułów był krótszy, a pyszczek mniejszy. Pewna delikatność i smukłość sylwetki nakazywała twierdzić, że to klacz. I w zasadzie nie tyle idącej, co podskakującej. Jej grzywa i ogon wyglądały, jakby coś w nich wybuchło, a energia eksplozji została w nich powodując niesamowite poplątanie. A co najdziwniejsze, były różowe, tak jak cała sierść. Na zadku miała znaczek z balonikami. Jak zobaczyła pingwiny zatrzymała się i otworzyła swoje wielkie na pół twarzy, niebieskie oczy. - Witajcie w Ponyville. Jestem Pinkie Pie, a wy? Albo nie mówcie, sama zgadnę. Black Wings? Albo... - Skipper wszedł jej w słowo. - Pingwiny. Ja to Skipper, a tamci to Kowalski, Rico, Szeregowy, Louis i Łysy. - Szef przedstawił swój oddział. - Pingwiny? Dziwne, nie słyszałam. Może Fluttershy będzie coś wiedziała. Chodźcie! - krzyknęła Pinkie, a reszta, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, poszła za nią. Różowa klacz w podskokach, dosłownie, prowadziła ich przez zabudowania miejskie. Na ulicach roiło się od wszelakiej maści kucyków. Wyglądało na to, że są tutaj są one rasą inteligentną albo nawet gatunkiem dominującym. Szybko doszli do znajdującego się na skraju puszczy, nazwanej przez Pinkie Lasem Everfree, piętrowego domku, otoczonego przez wiele leśnych zwierząt. Weszli do środka i zobaczyli żółtego kucyka ze skrzydłami. "Pegaz" - pomyślał Szeregowy. "Husarz" - pomyślał Łysy. "Rryyba" - pomyślał Rico. Pegaz/husarz/ryba miała długą, jasnoróżową grzywę i 3 motylki na zadku. Jej skrzydła składały się z 3 krótkich piór i 4 długich. - Cześć Fluttershy - powiedziała Pinkie. Pegaz z piskiem podleciał pod sam sufit. - Wybacz, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. - Ummm... Nic się nie stało - powiedziała klacz pegaza lądując. Spojrzała na pingwiny i z uśmiechem na ustach dodała - A was kto tu sprowadził? - Ja właśnie w ich sprawie - zaczęła Pinkie. - Wiesz może coś o takich zwierzętach? - Jasne. Pingwiny to nielotne ptaki zamieszkujące obszary śniegów na dalekiej północy, w okolicach Kryształowego Królestwa. Żywią się rybami. Są świetnymi pływakami. - Fluttershy chciała kontynuować, ale przerwała jej Pinkie. - Pływakami? Myślałam że czymś fajniejszym, na przykład ninja albo komandosami... - W zasadzie, to my jesteśmy komandosami - odparł Skipper. - To wy umiecie mówić? - zdziwiła się Fluttershy. - A co niby, nadajemy Morse'em? - ironicznie odparł Louis. - Macie tu morsa? Gdzie go schowaliście? - Pinkie nie zrozumiała ironii, a także pojęcia "język Morse'a", i zaczęła wszędzie szukać ssaka morskiego. Wtedy do Szeregowego dotarł jeden fakt. - Fluttershy, jesteś pegazem? - Tak, ale nie jestem dobrą lotniczką. - Ale ja w innej sprawie. Macie tu może jednorożce? - zapytał słodki pingwin z nadzieją w oczach. - Oczywiście, że tak. - Szeregowy na te słowa poczuł się jak w siódmym niebie, a dokładniej gdzieś nad Ziemią Obiecaną. Fluttershy była co najmniej zaskoczona jego reakcją. - Czy coś z nim jest? - Nie, po prostu jesteśmy z innego - zaczął Kowalski, a gdy spojrzał na Pinkie szukającej morsa pod lodówką, dodał - bardzo różnego świata i u nas jednorożce są legendami. - Słysząc to Pinkie powiedziała. - Jesteście z innego świata? To dopiero będzie impreza powitalna. Przynajmniej dobrze, że nie zaczęłam robić transparentów "Witajcie w Ponyville dziwne ptaki", bo bym musiała przepisywać na "Witajcie w Equestrii, pingwini komandosi". Aaa... Impreza! Zapomniałam was na nią zaprosić. - Tutaj jej grzywa lekko opadła. - Ale i tak trzeba zaczekać z nią do jutra, bo Vinyl jest na nagraniach w Fillydelphi. A jak zrobić imprezę bez muzyki. Chyba, że lubicie klasyczną, to załatwię występ Octavii i Lyry. - Zaczekamy do jutra - zdecydował Skipper. - A będą na niej jednorożce? - z nadzieją zapytał Szeregowy. - Oczywiście, a czemu mam nie zapraszać moich przyjaciółek? - On po prostu jeszcze nie wierzy, że one tu żyją... A mogłabyś mu jakiegoś pokazać, bo nie da nam spokoju - stwierdził Łysy. - Ale mnie to nie mieszajcie - dodał. - Łysol, chodź no, fajnie będzie - prosił Louis, który nie mógł sobie darować możliwości zobaczenia reakcji dresa. Łysy, niechętnie ale jednak, poszedł za resztą. Różowa klacz prowadziła ich z powrotem do mieściny, a dokładniej do wielkiego drzewa przerobionego na dom. Pinkie otworzyła drzwi i ujrzeli małego, fioletowego smoka z zielonymi kolcami. Całe pomieszczenie było wyładowane po brzegi książkami. - Hej Spike, jest Twiligt? - zapytała. - Nie, pojechała odwiedzić brata w Kryształowym Królestwie. Wróci wieczornym pociągiem. A oni to kto? - Oddział komando pingwinów, znalazłam ich dzisiaj pod Lasem Everfree. Twierdzą, że przybyli z innego świata. Ale skoro nie ma Twi, to przekaż jej zaproszenie na jutrzejszą imprezę - powiedziała Pinkie, a potem wyszła. Prowadziła resztę pingwinów przez miasto, aż doszli na rynek. - Hej Applejack - powiedziała do pomarańczowej klaczy ziemnej z długą blond grzywą związaną w warkocz. Na głowie nosiła kowbojski kapelusz. Na zadku widniały 3 jabłka. Stała za ladą z rzeczonymi owocami. - Czołem Pinkie - przywitała się Applejack. Potem spojrzała na pingwiny. - A kim są twoi towarzysze? - Śmieszne, Spike pytał o to samo. To jest grupa pingwinów komandosów przybyłych z innego świata. I właśnie chcę pokazać temu tu - wskazała na Szeregowego - jednorożca, ale żadnego na rynku nie ma. - No to niestety nie pomogę. - Oczywiście, że nie pomożesz, jesteś kucykiem ziemskim, a nie jednorożcem. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Rarity pojechała na Manehattan po nowe tkaniny. Wróci jutro rano. - Rarity też nie ma? - Jak to "też"? - Twilight pojechała do brata. No to sprawdzę, czy nie ma jakiegoś w Cukrowym Kąciku. A, i jeszcze masz zaproszenie na jutrzejsze przyjęcie. - Pinkie prowadziła oddział do rzeczonej cukierni. Wewnątrz ujrzeli kilkanaście kucyków, jednak w znacznej mierze były to ziemne. - Pinkie! - rozległo się gdzieś z głębi sali. - Hejka Dashie - odparła różowa klacz i skierowała się w stronę głosu. Pingwiny ujrzały tam niebieską pegazicę z grzywą w kolorze tęczy. Na jej zadku widniała chmura z czerwono-żółto-niebieską błyskawicą. - Co tam u ciebie? - Przerwa w pracy, czekam na dostawę chmur deszczowych z Cloudsdale i postanowiłam coś przekąsić. A skąd masz te stworzenia? - dodała patrząc na pingwiny. - Jakie stworzenia? Aaa... Mówisz o tych pingwinich komandosach. Znalazłam je na polanie obok Lasu Everfree. - Pinkie, chcesz powiedzieć, że oni są komandosami? - A kim mają być? Ninja? Oczywiście, że to komandosi. - "Kolejne dziwactwo Pinkie Pie" - pomyślała Rainbow. - Miło się gadało, ale muszę wracać do pracy. Pa - Pa. I nie zapomnij o jutrzejszej imprezie powitalnej. - Pegaz wyszedł z cukierni i wzniósł się w powietrze. Pinkie dojadła ciastko po Rainbow i dalej prowadziła poszukiwanie jednorożców. Dotarli do budynku, którego oznaczenia sugerowały zakład dentystyczny. - Aaaa... Dentysta! Ratuj się kto może! - wykrzyknął Kowalski i zaczął uciekać w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Jednak gdyby przyjrzał się bliżej, to zobaczyłby karteczkę informującą o wyjeździe dentystki do Baltimare. - Minuette też nie ma? To chyba dzieło jakiegoś złego ducha, który chce przejąć władzę nad Equestrią pozbawiając nas magów. Ale to może być robota Discorda. Albo tak naprawdę były podmieńcami. A może to sprawka Sombry. Albo... - Wyjechała do Baltimare, czymkolwiek to jest - wszedł jej w słowo Louis. - Nie ma żadnego zagrożenia. - Niestety - dodał półgłosem Łysy. - Nie smuć się Szeregowy. Ja nie znoszę, jak przyjaciele się smucą. Może zrobię ci imprezę. Ale nie ma DJ... To sama zagram na puzonie, i bębnach, i cymbałkach, i akordeonie... - A może po prostu kontynuujmy poszukiwania jed... jedn... K*rwa, no wiecie, czego. - Łysemu przez gardło nie chciało przejść słowo "jednorożec". - A co to znaczy "k*rwa"? - Taka nic nie wnosząca wstawka do zdania, której Łysol nadużywa - wyjaśnił Louis w zastępstwie za Kowalskiego, nieświadomie chroniąc Equestrię przed pogrożeniem się w wiecznym chaosie. - I lepiej zapomnij o tym. - Zrobione. - Dobrze, to teraz znajdźmy Kowalskiego i szukajmy tego jednorożca - stwierdził Skipper. - To ja pójdę po Kowalskiego, a wy tam... No wiecie co. - Łysy starał się nie kląć przy Pinkie, a potem się oddalił. - Łysy, pójdę z tobą - dodał Skipper. - Spoko-loko-foko, to będziemy na was czekać u Fluttershy - stwierdziła klacz, ale nie wiadomo, czy pingwiny ją usłyszały, gdyż były już daleko. Pinkie razem z pozostałymi pingwinami zapukała do kolejnego domku. Otworzyła im beżowa klacz kucyka ziemnego z fioletowo-różową grzywą. - Hej Bon Bon, jest Lyra? - Pojechała do Hoofintown. Usłyszała coś o jakiś książkach o tych swoich "człowiekach" albo "ludziach" i od razu popędziła to zbadać. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak może się tak pasjonować tą nieistniejącą rasą. - Louis już miał zainterweniować, ale się rozmyślił. Kłótnia z kucykiem na temat świata, w którym jest od paru godzin mu nie leżała w planach. Głównie dlatego, że z kucem. - A wiesz może, kiedy wróci? - Niestety nie, może jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy, może jutro rano albo popołudniu. Zależy, co tam znajdzie. - Aaa... Czyli zdąży na jutrzejszą imprezę. Tylko nie zapomnij jej przekazać. - Pinkie się szybko pożegnała. "Gdzie można jeszcze znaleźć jednorożca?" pomyślała. ---- - Skipper, a ty gdzie? - powiedział Łysy leżąc pod rozłożystym drzewem. - Szukam Kowalskiego - odpowiedział przywódca, a potem dotarło do niego prawdziwy sens zachowania dresa. - A ty po prostu poszedłeś odpocząć? Łysy upewnił się, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych kucyków, a potem odpowiedział - Tak, wkurwia mnie ta cała sytuacja, a jak już znajdziesz Kowalskiego to mu przekaż, że ma wpierdol ode mnie. To już trzeba być nim, by pomylić Szkocję z krainą kolorowych osiołków. - Kucyków. - Jeden ch*j. Przynajmniej jeszcze mogę mówić normalnie. - To twoim zdaniem normalnie? - Skąd wiesz, że te konie nie chcę zrobić nam prania mózgu albo zmienić w swoich. No bo to nie normalne, by żyły w takiej harmonii same z siebie. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznę gadać o magii przyjaźni albo miłości i tolerancji. Jak się zacznie, to weź mnie walnij, może oprzytomnieję. - Załatwione – odparł Skipper. - Wiedziałem, że na ciebie można liczyć – odpowiedział Łysy, a potem poszedł w stronę miasta. - Jednak go szukasz? - Może ty, ja sprawdzam, czy mają tu monopolowy. ---- Pinkie zaprowadziła Szeregowego, Louisa i Rico do kolejnego budynku. Jego rozmiar nakazywał sądzić, że to nie dom, tylko jakiś budynek użyteczności publicznej, a dzwon na dachu sugerował, że to szkoła. Różowa klacz chciała wejść do środka, ale powstrzymała ją informacja o wycieczce. Jak to tłumaczyła Pinkie, w Ponyville jest mało źrebiąt i w szkole jest tylko jedna klasa. - Obawiam się, że to były wszystkie jednorożce, jakie tu żyją. Szeregowy, nie smuć się, jest tu sporo innych kucyków, z którymi możesz się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale teraz lepiej wracajmy, bo za chwilę zacznie się ulewa. - Pingwiny odruchowo spojrzały w górę, gdzie grupka pegazów, z Rainbow Dash na czele, pokrywała niebo całunem ciemnoszarych chmur. Klacz i 3 komandosów ruszyły w szybkim chodzie do domku Fluttershy. ---- - Powinieneś bardziej na siebie uważać. - Żółty pegaz pouczał pingwiniego stratega jednocześnie go opatrując. - W ogóle, co ty sobie zrobiłeś? - Kowalski nic nie odpowiedział, ponieważ był zajęty szukaniem odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak ona trzyma bandaż kopytem. I już prawie miał rozwiązanie. - Kowalski? - Tak? - odparł lekko nieprzytomnym głosem naukowiec. - Co sobie zrobiłeś? - Nic takiego, Łysy mnie dopadł i na swój sposób przekazał mi, co sądzi o naszej sytuacji - widząc, że Fluttershy nie zrozumiała wszystkiego dodał - Na swój sposób, czyli mnie zlał. - A co o tym sądzi? - Pominąć brzydkie wyrazy? - Jeśli to by nie było problemem, to tak. - To w zasadzie nic nie powiedział. - Czyli mu się tu nie podoba... - odparła smutno Fluttershy. - Przekona się, ale trochę mu to zajmie. Czyli zapewne wtedy, jak będziemy wracać. Wtedy do domku weszła Pinkie z resztą pingwinów. - I jak tam poszukiwania? – zapytał się Kowalski. - Nie pytaj – odparł Szeregowy. – A gdzie reszta? - Szef poszedł do toalety, a Łysy do lasu. - Lasu? Tego lasu? – z przerażeniem powiedziała Fluttershy. - Tak, czy to źle? - Źle to mało powiedziane. To niebezpieczne. Tam żyje wiele groźnych zwierząt. Manticory, patyko-wilki, skalne krokodyle. A sam las jest straszny. Tam rośliny rosną same z siebie, zwierzęta żyją bez opieki, a chmury gnają bez niczyjej pomocy. - Pinkie mówiła to z autentycznym przerażeniem, a Fluttershy się skuliła i zakryła oczy kopytami. Jednak na pingwinach nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, czemu wyraz dał Louis mówiąc: - Aha, a dasz coś na dziób? - Wasz przyjaciel jest sam w strasznym lesie, a ty chcesz tu stać i coś zjeść? - Mówimy o Łysym, on gorsze rzeczy zjada na śniadanie. - Wtedy Łysy wpadł do mieszkania. - Te, co to za lwy z nietoperzowymi skrzydłami i ogonem skorpiona? - To właśnie manticora. - A są one jakoś chronione? - Nie, a czemu pytasz? - Bo jedna mnie zaatakowała i ją zastrzeliłem - powiedział tonem "Byłem w sklepie i kupiłem masło". - A da się coś na niej zarobić? - Możesz powtórzyć? - z niezrozumieniem powiedziała Fluttershy. - Da się coś zarobić na manticorze? Sprzedać mięso, skórę, jad czy co tam? - Mówiłam o tym wcześniejszym. ZABIŁEŚ? - krzyknęła Fluttershy, jednak ktoś, kto jej nie zna uznałby to za lekkie podniesienie głosu. - Tak - odparł dres bez emocji. Fluttershy podleciała do pingwina i spojrzała mu w oczy. Pingwin poczuł dziwną energię bijącą od pegaza, która zmuszała go do uległości względem niej. Ale nie przynosiło to żadnych efektów. Łysego w przeszłości już próbowali złamać agenci KGB, mafia sycylijska, arabscy terroryści, baby z ZUSu i inni (za każdym razem bezskutecznie), więc tym bardziej nie zrobi tego jakiś pegaz. Jednak jej siła była dość niepokojąca. Łysy nie chciał sprawdzać, jak to na niego wpłynie i postanowił to ukrócić. - Tak, zabiłem ją i jeśli nie przestaniesz, to będziesz następna - powiedział twardym głosem, w którym słychać było, że to nie były słowa rzucone na wiatr. Wrażenie to potęgowało skrzydło znajdujące się niebezpiecznie blisko pistoletu. Fluttershy schowała głowę w grzywie i zaczęła się wycofywać. Najchętniej by uciekła ile sił w nogach (i skrzydłach), ale bała się denerwować pingwina. - Spokojnie Fluttershy - szepnął jej Kowalski. - Łysy po prostu ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. Z całą pewnością by tego nie zrobił. - Skąd to wiesz? - Bo jeszcze żyję. - Kowalski chciał powiedzieć to jak najbardziej poważnym tonem, jednak pojawiło się ironiczne zabarwienie. - Łysy, wiesz, że to nie było śmieszne. - Pinkie w końcu odzyskała mowę po tym przedstawieniu. - Grożenie śmiercią innym kucykom nie jest ani trochę fajne - dodała. - Hejka, co tam porabiacie? - powiedziała Rainbow wlatując do pomieszczenia. Potem zauważyła skuloną w kącie Fluttershy. - Co jej zrobiliście? - Nic takiego. Po prostu powiedziałem jej, co zrobiłem w Everfree - wyjaśnił Łysy. - Co tam robiłeś? - Zabiłem atakującą mnie manticorę - odparł dresiarz tonem sugerującym, że robi to co trzy-cztery dni. - Sam ją pokonałeś? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Jak? - Normalnie, składakiem. - Wskazał na swój pistolet. Rainbow wpatrywała się na niego z miną wyrażającą skrajne zdziwienie. - Tym? Czy to w ogóle jakoś działa? - Tak, i to bardzo dobrze. Mógłbym ci to teraz pokazać, ale nie chcę sprawdzać, jak Shutterfly na to zareaguje. - Ona ma na imię Fluttershy. - Też ładnie. - A pokażesz to... coś w akcji? - zapytała Rainbow wskazując kopytem na składaka czując, że to będzie czadowe. - Tylko znajdź jakiś cel. W tym czasie Pinkie i reszta pingwinów dała radę uspokoić Fluttershy na tyle, by mogła zająć się swoimi zwierzątkami. Wprawdzie nadal trochę bała się podejść do Łysego, więc dresiarz postanowił (czyt. został zmuszony) pokręcić się trochę po mieście. Za nim poleciała Rainbow mając nadzieję na zobaczenie w akcji pistoletu. ---- Pinkie, twierdząc, że ma ważną sprawę, zaprowadziła pingwiny do zaciemnionego pomieszczenia. Jednak wyczulone masą nocnych misji oczy komandosów dały radę dojrzeć zarysy kilku skulonych ciał. - Te, włącz ktoś światło - krzyknął któryś z pingwinów. Potem rozległy się rytmiczne uderzenia kopyt o podłogę. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie zostało skąpane w świetle. -NIESPODZIANKA!!! - wydało na raz parę dziesiątek kucykowych gardeł. Pinkie, chowając noktowizor, przedstawiła zgromadzonym kopytnym oddział. - Pinkie, czy ty naprawdę musisz robić przyjęcie powitalne nawet zwierzętom? - Do zgromadzonych podeszła lawendowa klacz z prostą, fioletową grzywą z różowym pasmem. Spod niej wystawał spiralnie skręcony róg. Na zadku nosiła symbol z gwiazdą. - Twi, to nie... - zaczęła Pinkie, ale przerwał jej Szeregowy krzycząc z wielkim entuzjazmem - JEDNOROŻEC!!! - i przytulił się do klaczy. Twilight była co najmniej zdziwiona reakcją pingwina, a także faktem, że przemówił. - To na czym ja skończyłam... Twi, oni przybyli z innego świata i nie są zwykłymi zwierzętami, tylko komandosami. Mózg Twilight próbował przetworzyć otrzymane informacje. Grupka nielotnych ptaków umiejąca mówi i twierdząca, że są komandosami z innego świata. A co najdziwniejsze - jeden z nich się do niej przytulał. I to było coś więcej niż przyjacielski uścisk, chociaż jeszcze nie wskazywał na nic więcej. Chyba. - Z innego świata? Jak się tu dostali? - No więc - zaczął Kowalski, a Skipper, Rico, Louis i Łysy od razu gdzieś pobiegli - mój teleporter... – Naukowiec zaczął długi, naukowy monolog. ---- Biała klacz jednorożca o designerskiej, niebieskiej grzywie stała za mikserem. Oczy były zasłonięte przez okulary o ciemnoniebieskich szkłach. Jej róg zabłysł na błękitno, gdy mikrofon (otoczony taką samą poświatą) podleciał do niej. - Witajcie kucyki! Imprezę czas zacząć. Najpierw nowość prosto od Sapphire Shores! – tutaj część kucyków zaczęła piszczeć i tupać. DJ-ka umieściła na odpowiednim miejscu winylową płytę, którą, co ciekawe, przeniosła w ustach, i nałożyła na nią igłę. Z głośników poleciała spokojna muzyka pop. ---- Louis stał przy stole kątem oka obserwując stos muffinek. Nagle podeszła do nich klacz pegaza o szarej sierści i blond grzywie. Jedno z jej oczu patrzyło na Appleloosę, drugie na Stalliongrad. Wzięła jedną muffinkę i zjadła praktycznie na raz. Jej oczy zaszły łzami. Jeszcze bardziej łapczywie rzuciła się na okoliczne szklanki. Jednak znajdująca się w nich ciecz wylewała się na podłogę. Do pegazicy podeszła żółta klacz ziemna z pomarańczową grzywą. - Derpy, wszystko dobrze? Masz, napij się - powiedziała podając jej butelkę z wodą. Szara klacz wypiła całe pół litra jednym łykiem. - Dzięki Carrot. Pinkie chyba znowu zrobiła muffinki pod siebie. Może gdzieś indziej są słabiej doprawione. - Klacze odeszły w poszukiwaniu nie-paprykowych muffinek. Louis tymczasem leżał pod stołem zwijając się ze śmiechu. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał dźwięk nadchodzącego kolejnego kucyka. Pinkie Pie wzięła jedną z doprawionych przez pingwina muffinek, polała sosem chili i zjadła jakby Louis jej w ogóle nie ruszał. W tym momencie energia potencjalna grawitacji dzioba Louisa zamieniała się w energię kinetyczną, aż jej zdolność do wykonania pracy osiągnęła wartość graniczną 0J. Tak przynajmniej byłoby na Ziemi, gdyż prawa fizyki w Equestrii są trochę inne. ---- Łysy w końcu znalazł coś, dzięki czemu uda mu się przeżyć kucykową imprezę. Drewniany kufel wypełniony złocistym napojem. Pochodzący z Polski pingwin pochwycił go w skrzydło i przyłożył go do dzioba. Napój rozlał się po jego ciele sprowadzając ze sobą przyjemne ciepło i cząstkę pozostawionego w innym wymiarze domu. "Tylko czemu to jest cydr, a nie wódka?" - w myślach rozpaczał Łysy, ale w końcu alkohol to alkohol, co nie? Polak wychylił drugi kufel, potem trzeci i nawet się nie zorientował, jak doszedł to dziesięciu. Podeszła do niego klacz w kapeluszu. - Cukiereczku, zwolnij trochę - powiedziała Applejack. - Eee... Nic mi nie będzie. Tam, skąd pochodzę pije się mocniejsze rzeczy. Znacznie mocniejsze. - Miałam raczej na myśli fakt, że to końcówka serii. A odpowiednie jabłka będą dopiero za miesiąc. A jak będziesz tak pił, to dla waszej dwójki nie starczy. - Sama mniej pij! Przecież ja tu sam stoję. - Teraz tak, ale widziałam Berry idącą w tę stronę. A ona po jednym nie odpuści. - Taa... Jasne. - Do tej dwójki podleciał niebieski pegaz. - AJ, cały czas cię szukam. O, hej Łysy - powiedziała Rainbow. - Hej - odpowiedział dresiarz, tuż przed wlaniem do dzioba zawartości trzymanego w skrzydle kufla. Applejack i Rainbow Dash odeszły pogadać na osobności. Łysy czekał na wspomnianego przez nie kucyka jak na wykonanie wyroku. Bo wyrok już zapadł. ---- Skipper i Rico kręcili się po pomieszczeniu szukając czegoś dla zabicia czasu. Dowódca oddziału, jak powszechnie wiadomo, jest mało imprezowy i najchętniej by już wrócił. Ale drobnym nietaktem jest zwianie (bo inaczej się tego nie nazwie) z przyjęcia zrobionego dla siebie i swoich żołnierzy. W zasadzie mógłby sam zniknąć, ale kto by wtedy pilnował Rico? Kowalski gada z Twilight o teleportacji, Szeregowy narusza przestrzeń prywatną wszystkich napotkanych jednorożców, Louis robi dowcipy, a Łysy chleje. A nawet jeśli, to gdzie by poszedł? Wprawdzie ostatnią noc spędzili u Fluttershy, ale wczesnym południem wrócił jej zaprzyjaźniony niedźwiedź Harry, a z nim będzie ciężko się pomieścić. Gdyby tylko ta od muzyki, która się nazwała DJ Pon-3, przestała nadawać te basy, których można by spokojnie użyć w charakterze broni sonicznej, mógłby się spróbować zastanowić nad dalszymi poczynaniami. Jednak ona już zapowiedziała, że następnie puści kilka nowych utworów powstałych we współpracy z jakimś Neon Lights. Jak widać, a raczej słychać, oprawa muzyczna była przeciwko Skipperowi. Co ciekawe, od początku przyjęcia mózg Rico wypluwał z siebie tylko dwie myśli "KA-BOOM" i "Rryyba" jakby był generatorem zdarzeń losowych. - Rico, daj coś do zabicia czasu. - Na te słowa psychopatyczny pingwin wyciągnął z brzucha talię kart. Pingwiny usiadły gdzieś w kącie i zaczęły grać w pokera. ---- Łysy popijał w spokoju kolejne kufle cydru, gdy do stołu podeszła fioletowa klacz ziemna o ciemnoróżowej grzywie. Sposób jej chodu wskazywał na upojenie alkoholowe. Kuc złapał jeden z kufli w kopyto (Łysy miał głęboko gdzieś, jak to możliwe) i wypił jego zawartość z przełykiem godnym Słowianina. Klacz wzięła się za następnego. Potem dopiero zwróciła uwagę na stojącego obok Polaka. - Hej - przywitała się. Łysy w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie dziwne mruknęcie, jednak nie ostudziło to przyjacielskich nastrojów kucyka - Jestem Berry Punch, a ty? - Klacz wyciągnęła kopyto w stronę pingwina. - Łysy. - Polak chciał je uścisnąć, ale w połowie się zawachał. Zwinął slrzydło w pięść i przybił żółwika. - Co tam? - klacz podjęła rozpaczliwą próbę nawiązania rozmowy, na którą pingwin nie miał najmniej ochoty. - Nic - odparł dresiarz w przerwie między dwoma kuflami. Berry Punch wzięła kolejne porcje cydru i popijali razem. Żadne z nich nie zorientowało się, kiedy zwykłe picie przerodziło się w starcie. ---- Do pomieszczenia weszła akwamarynowa klacz jednorożca z lazurowo-szarą grzywą. - Nie spóżniłam się za dużo? - Nie - odpowiedziała poważnym głosem szara klacz ziemna o ciemnej grzywie i muszce na szyi. - Lyra, w końcu jesteś! - powiedziała Pinkie, która wyskoczyła niewiadomo skąd. - A w zasadzie, to czemu tak długo kazałaś nam czekać? - zapytała szara klacz - Znalazłam bardzo dobrze zachowany egzemplarz "Antropologii". Wprawdzie nie mogłam znaleźć IV tomu, ale zaczynam wątpić by on w ogóle powstał. W końcu żaden kucyk nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć całej ludzkiej technologii. - Pora na zmianę tempa. Lyra i Octavia, scena jest wasza - powidziała klacz przy konsoli. Klacz ziemna ruszyła w stronę stojącej przy scenie wilonczeli. Albo kontrabasu, kto tam wie. Lyra poszperała w jukach i wyciągnęła z nich trzymaną w telekinetycznym uścisku lirę i podążyła za Octavią. Obie klacze zaczęły grać wesołą muzykę klasyczną. ---- - Hejka - powiedziała Lyra podchodząc do Twilight. - Hej. Pięknie grałaś. - Dzięki. To zasługa nowej techniki znalezionej w... - Jakieś książce o ludziach? - przerwała jej Twilight. - Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że oni nie istnieją. - Jak to nie istnieją? W moim świecie jest ich sporo - wtrącił się Kowalski. - W twoim świecie? Zabierzesz mnie tam? - Lyra zrobiła najsłodszą minę, jaką tylko mogła. - Nie wiem, czy to by było možliwe. Sam ich powrót będzie wymagał sporej ilości energii. Jest jeszcze twojego kwestia powrotu. - Tutaj Kowalski przejął pałeczkę. - Dostaliśmy się tu w wyniku błędu maszyny. Nawet odpalenie jej w tej samej konfiguracji nie gwarantuje ponownego trafienia tutaj. - Ehhh... Szkoda. A pokażecie coś z waszego świata? - zapytała z nadzieją Lyra. - A co cię interesuje? - Może wasza muzyka? Zagracie coś? - Kowalski na te słowa wyciągnął swojego smartphone'a. Jednak przed odtworzeniem czegokolwiek powstrzymał go wskaźnik baterii. - Bateria mi nie wytrzyma, ale może Łysy coś ma. - Strateg poszedł do dresa, a po dłuższej chwili wrócił z jego telefonem. - Zaraz coś znajdę... - powiedział Kowalski, a potem przeklinał w myślach polskie menu. Postanowił puścić pierwszy lepszy utwór. Czerwone sk*rwysyny, znowu chcą dojść do władzy! Czerwone sk*rwysyny, nie głosuj nigdy na nich! Czerwone sk*rwysyny, zdrajcy naszego kraju! Czerwone sk*rwysyny, patriotów dziś udają! Kowalski szybko spauzował odtwarzacz. "Czego ten Łysy słucha?" pomyślał. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować puszczając inną piosenkę Nie rzucim ziemi skąd nasz ród! Nie damy pogrześć mowy! Polski my naród, polski ród! Królewski szczep Piastowy! Nie damy by nas zniemczył wróg! - Co to? Jakaś piosenka z waszego świata? - zapytała się Pinkie. Jednak zanim ktoś zdążył odpowiedzieć, jej słowa opuścił kolejny potok słów - O, mam pomysł, podłączymy to do głośników Vinyl i niech wszyscy posłuchają. - Kowalski nie dał rady nic zrobić, gdy różowa klacz wyrwała mu telefon i pobiegła z nim do DJ-a. Zaraz po tym kucykową muzykę zastąpiła ludzka Baptised in fire Fourty to one Spirit of Spartans Death and glory Soldiers of Poland Second to none Wrath of the Wehrmacht Brought to a halt ---- - A więc po to Kowalkiemu był potrzebny mój telefon - pwoedział Łysy dopijając kolejną butelkę cydru. - Przynieś następną - skierował te słowa do rosłego, czerwonego ogiera z blond grzywą. Kuc odszedł bez słowa w stronę magazynku. - Czyli po co był on mu potrzebny? - zapytała się Berry, której alkohol odebrał część zdolności logicznego myślenia. - Puszcza wam muzykę z naszego świata. A teraz słuchaj, bo jest jeden z najważniejszych, jeśli nie majważniejszy, utwór w historii mojego narodu. Berry skupiła się, a przynajmniej próbowała na piosence, którą zna każdy Polak. Piosence, która często rozbrzmiewa w wielu polskich domostwach. Piosence, którą można zaśpiewać nawet bez podkładu. Piosence, która zaczyna i kończy okresy życia wielu naszych rodaków. Piosence, która w dziwny sposób wpłynęła na nietrzeźwe umysły Łysego i Berry sprawiając, że zaczęli ją śpiewać w duecie. Dobra, głównie to dres śpiewał, ale to zrozumiałe, gdyż klacz nie znała tekstu Powrócimy wierni my czterej pancerni, "Rudy" i nasz pies. My czterej pancerni powrócimy wierni, po wiosenny bez. Po występie powrócił ogier z parą butelek. - Serio, tylko tyle? - powiedział Łysy. - Tak - odparł ogier. - Big Mac, taki rosłt ogier z ciebie, a tak mało przyniosłeś. Daj jeszcze - prosiła Berry. - Nie. I tak za dużo pijecie - zdecydowanie odmówił. Normalnie Łysy pokazałby mu składaka, ale w Equestrii ten rodzaj broni jest nieznany. Tym bardziej, że Big Mac wygląda na takiego, co mógłby sprawić mu problemy w walce, przynajmniej w obecnym stanie dresiarza. Złapał jedną z butelek, dziobem ją odkorkował i nalał sobie kufel. Fioletowa klacz wyciągnęła swój. Łysy chciał jej nalać, ale poczuł zgubny wpływ etanolu na płat potyliczny mózgu. - Berry, który twój? ---- Liliowa klacz pegaza grzywą w kolorze ciemny blond stała przy stole ze smakołykami. Podeszła do niej jej inna pegazica. Jej sierść była biała, a włosy niebieskie. - Hej Cloud Kicker – przywitała się niebiesko grzywa. - Hej Lightning Bolt – odparła liliowa klacz. – Co tam u ciebie? - Nic takiego, chociaż ciężka praca dzisiaj była. Te chmury z Everfree są naprawdę nieprzewidywalne. - Znam to, dobrze, że dzisiaj zajmowałam się nawodnieniem sadów. Klacze plotkowały w najlepsze nie zauważając przyglądającemu się nim pewnego rudobrodego pingwina. Do pegazic podeszła prowadząca imprezę Pinkie Pie (ale na serio, czy jej zasada zachowania masy i energii nie dotyczy?). - Cloud, Bolt, jak się bawicie? - Świetnie. Twoje imprezki zawsze są najlepsze - odpowiedziała Cloud Kicker. - To super. Ooo, musicie skosztować moich nowych ciasteczek. Przepis prosto z samej Fillydelphi. - Pinkie podała im tacę z rzeczonymi wypiekami. Pegazice wzięły po jednym ciastku. Lightning Bolt powąchała je. Pachniało cudnie. Zaraz po tym zaczęło ją kręcić w nosie. Biała klacz kilka razy kichnęła. Co ciekawe, Cloud Kicker miała te same objawy. - Pinkie, – kichnięcie – kto dosypał proszku na kichanie do ciastek? – zapytała się niebieskogrzywa, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak oskarżenie. - Nie wiem – powiedziała zabójczo szczerym głosem. Zaraz po tym wyciągnęła z nie wiadomo skąd lupę, fajkę i kraciastą czapkę. – To zadanie dla detektywa – po tych słowach zaczęła przeszukiwać całą okolicę. - Tak, to bardzo ciekawe… - odparła Cloud Kicker. Różowa klacz się tym jednak zupełnie nie przejęła cały czas patrząc przez szkło powiększające na stół. A dokładnie na smakołyki. Pinkie albo świetnie udawała idiotkę, albo naprawdę nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. A patrząc na Louisa, który chichotał jak jakaś gimnastyczka, trzeba założyć to drugie. „Super, robię wszystkim psikusy, a oni myślą, że to Pinkie…” pomyślał. Wiedział już, że to jego impreza. ---- Szeregowy w końcu dał się odkleić od Twilight. I od Lyry. I od Vinyl. Jak to dobrze, że szef ma taką podzielność uwagi, by odciągać młodego Anglika od jednorożców i kontrolować zwierzęcą maszynę przypadkowej zagłady. Można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że Szeregowy zaczął, bardzo powoli, ale zawsze, przyzwyczajać się do obecności rogatych kucyków. Przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, jako jedyny z pingwinów, nawiązując kontakty ze wszystkimi napotkanymi kucykami. - Szeregowy - powiedział Skipper. - Nie widzieliście gdzieś Łysego lub Louisa? - Louis jest w zasadzie wszędzie. Płata figle komu tylko może. Już wkręcił... - tutaj Szeregowy chciał wymienić nabrane przez Louisa kucyki, czyli około połowy mieszkańców Ponyville, ale Skipper mu przerwał. - To mnie nie obchodzi. Gdzie Łysy? - Robi to, w czym Polacy mają wicemistrzostwo świata. Ale jak tak na niego patrzę, to nie wierzę, że Rosjanie są lepsi. - Bo Rosjan jest znacznie więcej. Ale miej na niego oko, bo sam nie dam rady wszystkich – rozkazał Skipper. - Tak jest szefie – odpowiedział Szeregowy salutując. Wprawdzie nie miał na to ochoty, ale szefowi się nie odmawia. Skipper wrócił do Rico w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując szaleńca przed zwymiotowaniem jakiegoś ładunku wybuchowego. Szeregowy postanowił sprawdzić co u Łysego. Sprawdzić, czyli podejść na jakieś 3 metry i zobaczyć, czy kogoś nie leje. A nawet jeśli, to uda, że nie widzi albo poszuka wsparcia. Jak się okazało, dresiarz nadal pił. Anglik się szybko wycofał, póki Polak jeszcze był dobry. Nagle zobaczył kucyka, którego jeszcze nie było dane mu widzieć. Była to piękna klacz z jednorożców o śnieżnobiałej sierści i fioletowej, zakręconej grzywie. - Witaj – przywitała się. - Hej – odpowiedział pingwin. – Jestem Szeregowy, a ty? - Rarity - przedstawiła się klacz. - Ale ty jesteś słodziutki. Zupełnie jak Spikey-Wikey. - dodała. - Ty też jesteś śliczna – odpowiedział pingwin mając niejasne, choć prawdziwe, przeczucie, że właśnie został przyrównany do smoka. Do wielkiego, potwornego, przerażającego, obnażającego straszne zębiska, i ostrą łuskę, i wielkie kły, ziejącego ogniem, mogącego jednym chapnięciem połknąć pingwina w całości smoka. - Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Rarity wyćwiczonym przez lata tonem, gdyż ogiery (a czasami nawet klacze) często jej to mówią. Ale faktem jest, że pierwszy raz pingwin skomplementował jej wygląd. Ogólnie, pierwszy raz coś powiedział do niej nielotny ptak pływający. Szeregowy i Rarity rozmawiali praktycznie o wszystkim, kiedy przybiegła do nich klaczka jednorożca. Miała jasnoszarą sierść i kręconą, liliowo-różowa grzywę. - Hej Rarity - powiedziała. - Mogę iść na noc do Scootaloo? Mamy zaplanowane spotkanie Ligi Znaczkowej. - Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała Rarity, a potem dodała – A właśnie, Szeregowy, to moja siostrzyczka – Sweetie Belle. – Klaczka wyciągnęła kopyto do pingwina, który przybił do niego skrzydło. - A w zasadzie, to kto jeszcze będzie na tym spotkaniu? – zapytała się Rarity. Dawniej nie byłoby z tym problemu, bo jeszcze niedawno w Lidze były tylko 3 klaczki, ale jakiś miesiąc temu zaczęły się do niej przyłączać kolejne źrebaki. - Apple Bloom, Dinky, Button - tutaj Sweetie się lekko zarumieniła – Berry Pinch i może Alula. - Aha, to idź i baw się dobrze. – Po tych słowach Sweetie pokłusowała w stronę swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek: pomarańczowej pegazicy i żółtej klaczki ziemnej. Cała trójka odeszła w nieznanym kierunku. ---- - Czy ja cię dobrze rozumiem? Twój teleporter miał was przerzucić do tej całej „Szkocji”, czymkolwiek ona jest, ale transport materii trafił w jakąś międzywymiarową dziurę czasoprzestrzenną i odchylił jej kurs tak, że trafiliście do Equestrii? – zapytała się Twilight Kowalskiego - Nie „odchylił” tylko przeszedł przez dziurę na wylot. I to tylko taka teoria – sprostował pingwini naukowiec. Twilight przyłożyło kopyto do podbródka i się zamyśliła. - Jak tak teraz myślę, to istnieje spora szansa, że da radę was odesłać – powiedziała. - Z odesłaniem nie będzie problemu. Wystarczy, że zbuduję drugi teleporter – wyjaśnił Kowalski. - Właśnie chodzi o to, że raczej nie dasz rady. Z tego, co mówiłeś o waszym świecie wynika, że Equestria potrzebuje jakiś kilkuset lat, by osiągnąć poziom porównywalny z waszym. Ale możliwe, że magia umożliwi wam powrót – stwierdziła Twilight. - Przecież magia nie istnieje! – zaprotestował Kowalski. Po tych słowach róg klaczy zabłysnął w kolorze jasnego magenta, a pingwin uniósł się z pół metra w powietrze. – Co się dzieje? – wykrzyknął. - To właśnie ta magia, która twoim zdaniem nie istnieje – odpowiedziała Twilight, po czym odstawiła pingwina na ziemię. - Dobra, czyli w tym świecie istnieje. I znasz zaklęcie, które może nas odesłać z powrotem? - W bibliotece na pewno coś znajdę – stwierdził jednorożec. – A jak nie, to poproszę księżniczkę o pomoc. Ona na pewno coś nie wymyśli – dodała. - Czyli mogę powiedzieć szefowi, że mam rozwiązanie problemu. – Kowalski powiedział to tonem pomiędzy zdaniem oznajmującym i pytającym. - Tak, spokojnie możesz – odpowiedziała Twilight w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed komentarzem o potęgi magii. Kowalski poszedł poszukać Skippera albo kogoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć, gdzie jest. ---- - Ehhh… Napiłby się pingwin jeszcze, a tu się skończyło… - smutno powiedział Łysy na widok pustych butelek po cydrze. - Trzeba zawsze nosić butelkę w kieszeni. Byłaby teraz jak znalazł – odpowiedziała Berry. - Ale jakbyś wiedziała, że masz w kieszeni, to byś nigdy nie skończyła – kontynuował Łysy, a potem dodał – Pomijając fakt, że ty nie masz kieszeni. - No faktycznie... Wskoczymy do mnie? Mam zapas na czarną godzinę - zaproponowała Berry. W głowie Łysego zapaliła się czerwona lampka podpisana jako "Co ona kombinuje?". Jednakże perspektywa kolejnych butelek cydru, który był nadzwyczaj dobry czy co tam kuce piją zagłuszyła alarm. - Jasne, tylko powiem Skipperowi, że spadam. - Łysy lekko chwiejnym krokiem poszedł przed siebie. Po paru metrach wpadł na Szeregowego - Te, gdzie Skipper? - Gdzieś tam - pokazał skrzydłem drugi koniec sali. - Dzięki - odpowiedział dres, a potem powędrował we wskazanym kierunku. Po pewnym czasie, w którym nawiązał bliski kontakt z parą pegazów, czwórką kucyków ziemnych i jednorożcem oraz o mało nie wpi*rdolił DJ-ce, znalazł przywódcę. - Skipper, jakby co, to ja spadam - Jak spadasz? Przecież już jesteś na podłodze - wtrąciła się Pinkie, która znowu sprzeciwiła się prawom fizyki pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd. - Spada, w sensie, że idzie - wyjaśnił Skipper. - Jak idzie? Przecież impreza jeszcze trwa - protestowała różowa klacz. - Jak to jak? Normalnie, na nogach - odparł dresiarz, a potem postanowił wykorzystać jeden z argumentów, przed którym Pinkie się powinna ugiąć. A jak nie, to zawsze pozostaje argument siły. - Umówiłem się z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką. - Jeśli tak, to spoko. Nie pozwól jej na siebie czekać - powiedziała Pinkie, po czym poszła sprawdzić, co u innych. - Przyjaciółką? - z niedowierzaniem zapytał Skipper. - Z innego powodu by mnie nie puściła - wyjaśnił Łysy. - Chociaż w pewnym stopniu to jest prawda. - W odpowiedzi Skipper posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. - Jak to "w pewnym stopniu"? - Tylko z nią piłem. Nie wiem, jak to jest tu pojmowane - stwierdził Łysy. Chwilkę później do dwójki pingwinów dołączył Kowalski. - Szefie, dobra wiadomość - powiedział strateg. - Skończyłeś z wynalazkami? - zapytał z nadzieją Łysy, a Skipper w duchu przyłączył się do tej prośby. - Nie. Jest spora szansa, że Twilight będzie wiedziała, jak nas odesłać. - To dobrze. Kiedy wracamy? - Jak znajdzie odpowiednie zaklęcie. Mówiła, że do jutra powinna skończyć. - Kowalski, pomóżcie jej - rozkazał Skipper, po czym dotarł do niego pewien fakt. - Ale najpierw przyślijcie mi tu tą różową. - Po tych słowach Pinkie Pie pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd. - Tak? - Pinkie, mam taką prośbę. Mogłabyś znaleźć dla nas jakieś zakwaterowanie? - Spoko-loko-foko, pogadam z przyjaciółkami i coś wam znajdę. - Ale dla mnie i Kowalskiego nie musisz, już sobie poradziliśmy - dodał Łysy. - Ale już muszę iść. - Po czym odszedł. - O, Pinkie, tu jesteś - powiedział Louis, który dołączył do zgromadzenia na zastępstwo dresiarza. Wyciągnął jakiś pakunek i przekazał go różowej klaczy - To dla ciebie. Pinkie wzięła prezent i zębami odwiązała kokardę. Pakunek eksplodował pokrywając różową klaczy czarną sadzą. Louis wybuchł śmiechem, a Pinkie po chwili do niego dołączyła. - Haha... Louis, nie sądziłam, że z ciebie dowcipniś. Przybij kopytko. - Różowa klacz wyciągnęła nogę w stronę pingwina, który przybił do niej skrzydło. Przez oby dwóch przebiegły ładunki elektryczne. Kucyk i ptak znowu wybuchli śmiechem. - Pinkie, ja zawsze taki byłem. Ale nie wiedziałem, że ty też. - Żartujesz sobie? Uwielbiam psikusy, to świetna zabawa, a Pinkie Pie kocha dobrą zabawę. Widząc ich ciągły śmiech Skipper i Kowalski nie bardzo wiedzieli, co powinni z tym zrobić. Z jednej strony niekulturalnie byłoby im przerwać. Tym bardziej, że nie da się komuś kazać przestać śmiać, gdyż cały czas będzie chichotał. Jednakże, Pinkie miała ważne zadanie do wykonania. Chociaż, jak tak na nich patrzyli, to wiedzieli, że Louis już ma gdzie mieszkać. Po jakiś 20 minutach rudobrody pingwin w końcu przestał się śmiać ze swoich psikusów. I z tego, że śmiał się razem z różowym kucykiem. A także z tego, że śmiał się z tego, że się śmiał. A po tym śmiał się bez powodu. Co ciekawe, przez ten cały czas Pinkie śmiała się tylko dlatego, że Louis się śmiał. I razem z pingwinem skończyła chichotać. - Louis, masz gdzie się zatrzymać na ten czas? – zapytała się. - Szefie, mam? - Właśnie prosiłem Pinkie, by coś nam znalazła – wyjaśnił Skipper, gdyż Louis nie był obecny przy tym akcie. - Czyli na chwilę obecną nie mam, a co? – skwitował rudobrody pingwin. - To zatrzymaj się u mnie – zaproponowała różowa klacz. Louis przystał na tą ofertę. – Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć coś dla was. – Pinkie pogalopowała w tłum kucyków zanim Skipper zdążył zasugerować, by przygarnęła całą czwórkę. - To ja pójdę pomóc Twilight – powiedział Kowalski i poszedł z powrotem do lawendowego jednorożca. Skipper i Rico wrócili do przerwanej rozgrywki podwójnego norweskiego rozbójnika, w której szef rozgramiał szaleńca jak tylko chciał. Głównie dlatego, że wymyślał zasady na poczekaniu. Strateg dotarł do jednorożca, który cały czas na niego czekał. - Kowalski, co tak długo? - Musiałem omówić kilka spraw z resztą oddziału, ale nic wielkiego – wyjaśnił pingwin. – To idziemy szukać tego zaklęcia? - Tak, tylko muszę powiedzieć Pinkie, że już idę. - Spokojnie, już to zrobiłem. - No to chodźmy. – Kucyk i pingwin skierowali się w stronę drzwi. Po chwili doszli do biblioteki. - Spike! – krzyknęła Twilight od razu po wejściu. Z jakiegoś zawiniątka pod ścianą rozległ się głos mówiący. - A miałem taki przyjemny sen… - Mały smok w końcu wyszedł ze swojego legowiska. – Tak Twilight? - Zrób nam po kawie – wskazała kopytem siebie i Kowalskiego. – Szykuje się długa noc. Róg Twilight zabłysł, a książki wyleciały z regałów tworząc nieregularne stosy pod nimi. Jedna z nich podleciała do jednorożca, a druga do pingwina. - Wiesz Twilight, ja tak niespecjalnie… - zaczął Kowalski, ale jak zobaczył equestriańskie pismo, które był w stanie bez większych problemów, urwał. - Tak, Kowalski? Co niespecjalnie? - Niespecjalnie… Wiem czego szukać. Magia to dla mnie całkowita nowość – dokończył Kowalski. - Czegoś o teleportacji, najlepiej długodystansowej – wyjaśniła Twilight i przystąpiła do wertowania książki, którą odrzuciła po dwóch sekundach. Magią rogu przywołała następną, którą spotkał ten sam los. Kowalski też przeglądał jedną po drugiej, ale nie mógł się nawet zbliżyć do jej tempa. Nagle Twilihgt postanowiła przełamać panującą w bibliotece. - Kowalski, a jak wy sobie radzicie bez magii? – powiedziała nie przerywając przeglądania ksiąg. - Mamy znacznie bardziej rozwiniętą technologię. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nasz dominujący gatunek to nie kucyki, tylko ludzie. Lyra o nich mówiła, więc chyba coś o nich wiesz. - Jakoś nie. Po prostu w Equestrii ludzie są tylko jakąś starą bajką. A czy to prawda, że oni jedzą mięso? Wszystkie podania twierdzą, że tak, ale Lyra mówi, że nie mogą, bo nie mają postury drapieżników. - Jedzą. – Twilight na te słowa się naprawdę wystraszyła. Widząc to Kowalski dodał – Ale kucyków raczej nie. Głównie spożywają świnie, krowy i różnego rodzaju ptaki. A brak postury nadrobili bronią. - A opowiedz coś więcej o waszej technologii - prosiła Twilight. Kowalski chętnie na to przystał. Pingwin i kucyk całą noc wymieniali się swoją wiedzą na temat światów, z których pochodzili. ---- - I jak? Udało się? - zapytał się Skipper Pinkie. - Szeregowy praktycznie był już umówiony z Rarity, a Applejack zgodziła się przyjąć waszą dwójkę. - A Applejack to która? - Jakbyś nie siedział cały czas w kącie, to byś wiedział. Pomarańczowa sierść, blond grzywa i na głowie ma kapelusz. Mówiła, że zaraz tu przyjdzie, tylko najpierw musiała coś tam załatwić. Po krótkiej chwili do zgromadzonych dołączyła wspominana przez Pinkie klacz. - Czołem towarzysze - przywitała się Applejack, a potem zwróciła się do różowego kucyka - to oni? - Tak, to oni. - Czyli to ona? - dodał Skipper. - Dokładnie. To jak się już wszyscy znamy... Zaraz, a ja to kto? - Pinkie obmacała swoją twarz kopytami, co dla pingwinów było dość dziwne, gdyż nie udało im się zaobserwować znacznych różnic w rysach pyszczka - różniły się głównie kolorami i sposobem noszenia grzywy, po czym dodała - Aaa... Ja to przecież ja. - Fajnie, że już to ustaliliśmy. To może zajmę się się moimi nowymi lokatorami? - Jasne, niech się jak najszybciej u ciebie rozgoszczą - powiedziała Pinkie. Applejack razem ze Skipperem i Rico odeszła, a na jej miejsce przybyła Rarity. - Witaj Pinkie. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że już idę pokazać Szeregowemu mój dom. - Wy też? No trudno, ale w końcu żadna impreza nie może trwać w nieskończoność - przyznała Pinkie. Rarity odeszła w stronę drzwi, a za nią poszedł Szeregowy. Różowa klacz postanowiła sprawdzić, co u pozostałych na imprezie kucyków. I czy Louis zbytnio się im nie we znaki. ---- Skipper i Rico razem z Applejack szli po obrzeżach miasteczka. Pomarańczowa klacz prowadziła ich przez sady jabłkowe należące do jej rodziny. Po pewnym czasie dotarli do jej domu. Applejack weszła do środka, gdzie była dwójka innych kucyków. Czerwony ogier ziemny, którego już wcześniej poznali, i jasnozielona klacz w bardzo zaawansowanym wieku, na co wskazywała twarz pokryta zmarszczkami i biała grzywa. - Czołem babciu. - Applejack, w końcu jesteś. A właściwie, gdzie byłaś? - Babcia Smith dała wyraz swoim problemom z pamięcią. - Na imprezie, którą Pinkie zrobiła dla tych pingwinich komandosów - powiedziała Applejack, a widząc wzrok Skippera dodała - i miałam tego nie mówić. Ale zawsze mi powtarzano, że prawda jest najważniejsza. - Mniejsza, Pinkie i tak powiedziała to już chyba całej Equestrii. - Raczej tylko Ponyville, ale raczej na tym nie skończy. Tym bardziej, że tutaj bardzo się wyróżniacie. - Tak, zauważyłem. Pingwiny to u was chyba rzadki widok. - Tak, szczególnie w tych okolicach – przyznała Applajack, a potem głośno ziewnęła – To był ciężki dzień, chyba już pójdę spać – dodała, po czym wskazała na pingwiny – Chodźcie, pokaże wam wasz pokój. Skipper i Rico poszli za pomarańczową klaczą do jednego z pokojów przygotowanego na ostatni zjazd rodzinny. ---- Rarity razem z Szeregowym weszła do swojego domu, który był również jej miejscem pracy. I to nie była praca w stylu "wstaję tak gdzieś koło 9.00, idę do łazienki, staję przed lustrem, układam grzywę... i w zasadzie mam już fajrant". Rarity była krawcową i projektantką mody, na co wskazywały znajdujące się w różnych stopniach ukończenia sroje na manekinach. - Przepraszam za ten bałagan - powiedziała gospodyni, gdyż wszędzie walały się skrawki materiału - ale jestem w trakcie wykonywania dużego zamówienia i nie mam czasu tego jakoś ogarnąć. - Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział pingwin nie specjalnie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi, gdyż od czasu dołączenia Louisa i Łysego w ich bazie przeważnie utrzymuje się gorszy. Zwłaszcza, jak Szkot wpadnie w jakąś fazę na platanie figli. Albo ma urodziny. Albo jest Prima Aprilis. Albo wpadnie Łysy z kolegami. Do dzisiaj Kowalski próbuje rozgryźć, jakim cudem po jednej z ich wizyt wszystkie ściany były w dziurach po pociskach. Zdaniem Szeregowego może to mieć związek z tym, że Łysy ma pistolet, a jeden z jego kolegów wpadł z AK-47 pod skrzydłem. Ale nikt go nie pyta o zdanie, tylko każą to naprawić. Ciężkie jest życie najmłodszego w oddziale. – Pomóc w tym? – zaproponował. - Jakbyś był taki miły – zgodziła się klacz, ale zaraz po tym dodała – Ale nie jesteś zmęczony podróżą między światami lub szokiem kulturowym? - To nic w porównaniu z tą misją w Kupala Lumpur – przyznał Szeregowy, a jakiś odruch bezwarunkowy kazał mu zachichotać przy nazwie miasta. - A co wtedy się stało? – zapytała się Rarity. - Niestety, to jest ściśle tajne. Ale tak między nami, to mogę powiedzieć, że – tutaj pingwin bez zagłębiania się w większe szczegóły opisał całą misję. – Tylko nikomu nie mów, że ci to powiedziałem. Szef dowaliłby mi za to porządną karę dyscyplinarną lub jeszcze coś gorszego - Szkoda, bo była świetna historia dla moich przyjaciółek – westchnęła klacz. – A jak powiem, że gdzieś tam usłyszałam? - Nie, bo od razu podejrzenia spadną na mnie. Ale możesz powiedzieć, że od Łysego. - To on nie dostanie kary? - On i tak ma wszystko głęboko w… wiesz gdzie. Właściwie jest w oddziale tylko wtedy, jak trzeba kogoś zbić. A nawet jakby szef próbował mu coś zrobić, to góra minutę później uciekałby gdzie pieprz rośnie. Uwierz mi, jak Łysy się zdenerwuje, to jest straszniejszy niż… niż… kim wy tu straszycie dzie… źrebaki, jak są niegrzeczne? - Bezgłowym kucem, smokami, Discordem, podmieńcami – na myśl o tych dwóch ostatnich lekko się skrzywiła. - To jest straszniejszy niż ci wszyscy razem wzięci – powiedział Szeregowy nie wiedząc dokładnie, o czym mówi, ale będąc pewnym, że Łysy i tak może być gorszy. - To nie widziałeś Discorda… - powiedziała Rarity cały czas mając w pamięci jego ostatni atak. - No to nie znasz Łysego – odparł Szeregowy. Klacz zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie spowodowane późną porą, zarwaną poprzednią nocką i imprezą. - A miałam jeszcze popracować – mruknęła do siebie. – No cóż, ja już pójdę spać. Chodź, pokaże ci twoje łóżko. – Rarity zaprowadziła go do pokoiku, w którym zazwyczaj zajmowała Sweetie Belle, gdy przyjeżdżała do niej na noc. ---- Pinkie żegnała ostatnie kucyki, które opuszczały przyjęcie. Oczywiście różowa klacz nikogo nie wypraszała imprezując póki ktoś jeszcze jest, ale takim nieoficjalnym znakiem końca imprezy było pójście Vinyl, która z pomocą Octavii rozmontowywała stanowisko DJ'a. Po skończeniu prac, para muzyków podeszła do Pinkie, by dowiedzieć się, jakie kolejne imprezy są zaplanowane względnie niedługo. Wprawdzie zawsze mogło wyskoczyć coś niespodziewanego, tak jak ten przypadek z pingwinami, ale zawsze lepiej się upewnić czy nie kolidują one z innymi planami. - I jeszcze taka drobna sprawa - powiedziała Vinyl, gdy dowiedziała się, że następne 2 tygodnie, tj. do urodzin Cloud Kicker, powinna mieć wolne. Przylewitowała do różowej klaczy prostopadłościenne urządzenie - oddaj to komu trzeba. Pinkie patrzyła na tenteges próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go widziała. Jednak rozwiązanie tej zagadki dał jej Louis mówiąc - O, telefon Łysola - po czym wyciągnął go z pola telekinetycznego białego jednorożca. - Jak go znajdę, to mu oddam. - Ale najpierw powymieniam mu dzwonki, tapety i wszystko inne ---- Łysy powolutku wstawał po całonocnym opróżnianiu zapasów Berry. Jednak jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. Wlał w siebie nie wiadomo ile, ale nawet jak się bardzo na tym skupił, głowa nie chciała go boleć. Normalny ktoś by się cieszył, ale Łysy do nich nie należał. Dla niego kac był nieodzownym urokiem picia. I pretekstem, by napić się jeszcze, w końcu na kaca potrzeba klina, a także by pić dalej, bo w ten sposób przygotowywał organizm do radzenia sobie w ekstremalnych warunkach. A przynajmniej tak mówił Skipperowi, który i tak dawał mu zwolnienie z tego dnia. Czyli dresiarz miał całe popołudnie tylko dla siebie. A jako bonus mina Kowalskiego, gdy dowiaduje się, ile wypił i że stężenie etanolu w jego krwi kilkukrotnie przekracza dawkę śmiertelną. W końcu nie bez powodu w Europie Zachodniej na flaszkach widnieją napisy UWAGA! Dawka śmiertelna alkoholu. Nie dotyczy Polaków i Rosjan, a Francuzi osoby, które mimo wypicia dużej ilości trunków zachowują się trzeźwo określają mianem pijanych jak Polacy. Gdyby tylko Louis nie próbował wszystkim wmówić, że może więcej (czego jednak nie chce udowodnić) to taki mały kac byłby nawet pożądany. Ale ponieważ magiczna aura Equestrii najwyraźniej eliminowała zgubne skutki spożywania alkoholu, trzeba było wykorzystać w inny sposób. Normalnie zacząłby bić swoje rekordy w piciu, ale na drodze stało kilka przeszkód. Po pierwsze, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj wracają do domu, a do tego wypadałoby być trzeźwym. Po drugie, brak lub kłopoty w zaopatrzeniu się w alkohol. Applejack twierdziła, że zapasy cydru są na wykończeniu, a nie udało mu się znaleźć żadnego monopolowego ani nawet „Biedronki", a także budek z kebabami, chociaż to akurat bez związku. Po trzecie, kucyki chyba nie znały bardzo mocnych trunków, a tym co jest to nie warto nawet próbować. No i po czwarte, nie jest jakimś alkoholikiem, by pić do lustra. Jednak, jak spojrzał na leżącą na nim Berry Punch, to wiedział, że z tym ostatnim nie będzie problemu. Ale wtedy będzie trzeba... Zaraz, zaraz... Leżącej na nim? Łysemu przez myśl przeszło tylko Co ja robiłem tej nocy?. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na klacz próbując to ustalić. Jednak jego wzrok z niewiadomych przyczyn zatrzymał się na okolicach tylnych kopyt. A dokładniej miejsca, w którym wychodziły z ciała. Jak to do niego doszło, spojrzał na swoje skrzydło i wymierzył sobie potężnego plaskacza. O czym ty, k*rwa myślisz? skarcił się w myślach. Jeszcze chwila, a zaczniesz głosić hasła miłości i tolerancji. Ogarnij się, pingwinie! powiedziała część jego mózgu, a druga część nie chciała dyskutować, gdyż się z nią w pełni zgadzała. Więc co wywołało tą dyskusję? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk budzącej się klaczy. - Chrrr… O, cześć Łysy – powiedziała Berry trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami. Dresiarzowi przypomniała się czerwona lampka z poprzedniej nocy. Wtedy zignorował ją z powodu cydru, ale może lepiej było by się nad nią zastanowić? Nieee, po przemyśleniu też by zrobił dokładnie to samo. - Witaj Berry – postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało. - Łysy, wiem, że trochę to dziwne pytanie, ale pamiętasz, co wczoraj robiliśmy? - Najpierw piliśmy razem na imprezie tej różowej, potem zaprosiłaś mnie do siebie i chlaliśmy tutaj, potem – tutaj dresiarz też miał lukę w pamięci, ale postanowił podzielić się wynikami swojej analizy (może na to nie wygląda, ale pod względem zdolności dedukcyjnych Łysy mógł rywalizować z samym Holmesem) – weszliśmy tutaj śpiewając, albo przynajmniej ja udawałem, że umiem śpiewać, jakąś piosenkę z mojego świata, potem rzuciliśmy się na łóżko i od razu zasnęliśmy pijackim snem - powiedział pingwin w nadziei, że tak właśnie było. - Czyli do niczego między nami nie doszło? - zapytała się klacz, a w jej głosie słychać było nutkę smutku i zawodu. - Nie, to znaczy tak, to znaczy do niczego nie doszło. - A to może by tak... - zaczęła klacz uwodzicielskim tonem, ale przerwał jej Łysy krótkim - Pieprz się - po czym, upewniając się, że pistolet i bejsbol są na swoich miejscach, teatralnie wyszedł. Klacz rzuciła pytanie w powietrze - Celestio, co jest ze mną nie tak? - i zaczęła płakać w poduszkę. Łysy, przeszukując lodówkę w nadziei na znalezienie czegoś, co nie jest sianem, usłyszał w głowie głos mówiący Co ty zrobiłeś?. - Nie będziesz mnie tu moralizował, czy tam moralizowała, kimkolwiek jesteś. - A skąd wiesz, że ja to nie ty? - Bo ja powiedziałbym k*rwa. - Przez taki mały detal zawaliłam całą akcję - Głos stał się całkiem inny, już nie naśladujący tonu dresa. - Jak zawaliłaś, to won z mojej głowy. - Nie! Dotarło do mnie, że jeden z moich małych kucyków płacze i to PRZEZ CIEBIE!!! Masz to zaraz naprawić. - A jeśli nie, to co? Naślesz na mnie kucykową armię? A może kucyki-zombie? No bo chyba nie kucyka-assasyna? - Eee... - No błagam, chyba się zsikam ze śmiechu. - Jest sporo innych sposobów, żebyś zrobił to, co chcę. - Podejdź tylko, a urządzę cię tak, że ruski miesiąc popamiętasz. - Napraw to albo już więcej domu nie zobaczysz. - Czekaj, zaraz wymyślę jakiś kontrargument... - odpowiedział Łysy, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji spuściłby wpi*rdol, ale jak zbić głos? - Dobra, niech ci będzie. - Łysy wrócił do sypialni, gdzie Berry ciągle wypłakiwała oczy w poduszkę. - Emm... Berry? - niepewnie zaczął dresiarz - Wszystko dobrze? - Czy wyglądam, jakby było dobrze? - Nie wiem, mogłaś czytać jakąś wzruszającą książkę - odparł Łysy, a na twarzy klaczy pojawił się zaczątek uśmiechu. - Jakoś nie. Są one zbyt nierealistyczne. Główna bohaterka od razu poznaje swojego superspecial somepony, a potem mimo przeciwności na końcu są razem. I tak w każdej. - I to tylko o to chodzi? - Tylko? Bycie samotną przez całe życie to nic? - A ile to jest tutaj par? - Państwo Cake, Lyra z Bon-Bon. Vinyl z Octavią, Derpy z Turnerem, eee... - No widzisz, 4 na całą wioskę wymieniłaś. I w czym problem? - zapytał się retorycznie i, nie dając jej szansy na odpowiedź, dodał - Masz całe życie przed sobą, jesteś całkiem ładna - nie wiedział, czy to prawda, ale wypadało tak powiedzieć - na pewno kogoś znajdziesz. - Klacz otarła resztki łez i przytuliła się do pingwina. - Już dobrze? - zapytał Łysy poklepując ją po łopatkach. - Tak - odpowiedziała Berry, ale jak dresiarz chciał się wydostać z uścisku, dodała - A mógłbyś tak jeszcze chwilę zostać? - No dobrze - powiedział dres, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać entuzjazmu. Po kilku minutach klacz go wypuściła. - A tak w ogóle, wiesz, gdzie mieszka jakaś Twilight? - zapytał dres, a widząc, że Berry chce zadać jakieś pytanie, dodał - Kowalski tam się zatrzymał i chcę wiedzieć, czy już wie, jak mamy wrócić. - Jasne, ogarnę się i zaraz cię zaprowadzę. - Po prostu powiedz, czy w lewo, czy w prawo i czego szukać. - W prawo, biblioteka we wnętrzu wielkiego drzewa - Dzięki - powiedział dres i odszedł. ---- - Nie wierzę, że nic tu nie ma - krzyknęła Twilight. - Spike! Masz te książki, o które cię prosiłam? Spike? - zapytała, a potem zauważyła, jak jej asystent zasnął na stojąco. - Och, Spike - mruknęła Twilight, po czym przelewitowała go na jego posłanie. - On tak zawsze? - zapytał Kowalski. - Tak, ale musisz go zrozumieć. To młody smok i musi dużo spać. Ale przez resztę czasu jest niezastąpiony - wyjaśniła Twilight, po czym przywołała książki, których Spike nie doniósł. Przeczytała szybko ich zawartość. - Tu też nic? Kowalski, może ty coś masz? - Niestety nie - mruknął naukowiec, po czym dodał rozpaczliwym tonem - A było już tak blisko. - Spokojnie Kowalski, księżniczka na pewno znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie. - Wiem, już to mówiłaś. Ale nie o to chodzi. - A o co, jeśli wolno wiedzieć? - zapytała bibliotekarka. - W oddziale pełnię rolę pingwina od opcji i to mnie zwykle pytają o dalsze działania. Ale potem dołączył do nas Łysy, który zawsze ma plany B, C, D i tak dalej. A dołączając do tego moje wynalazki, które nie zawsze działają jak powinny, czuję się coraz mniej potrzebny. Tylko patrzeć, jak wyciągnie jakieś urządzenie z kieszeni, które nas natychmiast odeśle. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jakby mógł, to by już to dawno zrobił. - Już rozumiem, ale jedno "ale" - skoro Łysy zawsze ma plan, to czemu proszą ciebie o opcje? - Siła przyzwyczajenia i dlatego, że przeważnie jego pomysły można streścić krótkim "spuszczamy wpi*rdol". - Aaaa… - A tak z ciekawości - po co wam te tatuaże na zadach? - Co? A, mówisz o uroczych znaczkach. One wskazują na nasze talenty lub dominujące cechy charakteru, ale czasami są powiązane z imieniem, ale rodzimy się bez nich, przeważnie pojawiają się w szkole. Mój na przykład - wskazała pyszczkiem na swój bok, gdzie widniała gwiazda - wskazuje na utalentowania magiczne. Wtedy do pomieszczenia weszli Skipper, Rico i Applejack. - Kowalski, macie już rozwiązanie? - powiedział dowódca na powitanie. - Niestety nie. Najwyraźniej teleportacja międzywymiarowa to zbyt rzadko używany materiał, by był w każdej bibliotece. Może by było na jakimś uniwersytecie. - Wiesz, tutaj są kopie wszystkich książek dostępnych na Uniwersytecie Magicznym w Canterlocie - wtrąciła się Twilight. - Książki uniwersyteckie w takiej małej mieścinie? - No co, ja tu studiuję. - Tu? Niby co? Agrotechnikę? - Nie, magię przyjaźni. - To po tym jest praca? - Eee... - Ze strony Twilight zapadło milczenie. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała wchodząca Pinkie Pie. - Witajcie. - Siema - przemówił Rico. Skipper i Kowalski pozdrowili ją ruchem skrzydła, a Twilight nadal stała zamurowana pytaniem Kowalskiego. - Bawicie się w "Ciiii..."? Mogę też? Mogę też? - różowa klacz mówiła to w sposób aż nazbyt entuzjastyczny cały czas wesoło podskakując. - Emmm... Pinkie, w nic się nie bawimy - powoli wyjaśnił Skipper, ale nie miał ochoty na tłumaczenie całej sytuacji. Na szczęście z nieoczekiwaną pomocą przybył mu Louis przerywając ciąg myślowy słowami - Jest tu Łysol? - Nie. - Tak - odparł dresiarz w progu. - A co? - Nic, zostawiłeś telefon u Pinkie - odpowiedział Louis podając dresowi rzeczone urządzenie - A przy okazji, czemu zmiana czegokolwiek wymaga wpisania 30 linijek kodu? - Żebyś nic nie zmieniał - wyjaśnił Łysy przy okazji wpisując trzydziestą linijkę kodu. Na ekranie wyświetlił się pasek postępu, a pod nim rzędy zielonych, cieknących literek i cyferek. Po zakończeniu procesu dresiarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - I działa jak powinno - dodał. - A co ty właściwie zrobiłeś? - zapytała Twilight, która po całonocnej rozmowie z Kowalskim była coraz to bardziej zafascynowana ludzką technologią. - Nic takiego, przywrócenie ustawień preferowanych, które przestawiłem na fabryczne oraz wyświetlenie raportu zmian - powiedział dresiarz, jakby robił to co kilka dni. I faktycznie, korzysta z tej opcji bardzo często, mniej więcej zawsze jak zostawi telefon w zasięgu Szkota. - A nie uważasz, że wpisywanie długiego kodu jest zbyt skomplikowane? - Jest, ale jakby było proste, to każdy mógłby z niego korzystać, a tego nie chcę. - Trochę dziwna logika - skomentowała Pinkie. - Po co tworzyć coś, z czego nie każdy może korzystać? - To dlaczego ty nie możesz czarować, a Twilight tak? - z nieoczekiwaną pomocą przybył Kowalski. - To działa na podobnej zasadzie. - Kowalski... - syknęła Twilight - rozmowy o różnicach rasowych są niekulturalne. Tym bardziej, że z Pinkie nic nie wiadomo - dodała, ale tak, by różowa klacz nie słyszała. Jednak stratega przed drążeniem tematu przerwało przybycie Szeregowego. - Witajcie - przywitał się młody Anglik, a jak zobaczył, że reszta oddziału już jest dodał - Coś przegapiłem? - Poza tym, że nasz pobyt trochę się przedłuży, to nic ważnego. - Zostajemy tu? - zapytał z nadzieją. - Ale nie na długo, mamy obowiązki związane z byciem najlepszą grupą pingwinich komandosów w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej - odparł Skipper. - I tak już za długo tutaj siedzimy - dodał dresiarz. - Taaa, 2,5 dnia to naprawdę BARDZO długo - sarkastycznie dodała Twilight. - A jak zaatakuje Bulgot, albo Hans, albo Czerwony, albo ten nowy z amfibiarium - poparł Łysego Skipper. - Naprawdę, za długo tu jesteśmy. - Szefie, Hans zapewne nadal nie pozbierał się po ostatnim ataku, Bulgot po ostatnim spotkaniu z Łysym się nie wychyla, a Czerwony Wiewiór ma agenta specjalnego Bucka Rockgata na karku. - Kowalski, za sprzeciwianie się dowódcy otrzymujecie karę dyscyplinarną - zarządził Skipper, który miał nadzieję na skrócenie pobytu. - I wpi*rdol ode mnie - dodał dresiarz, któremu wizja dłuższego siedzenia wśród kucyków też się nie uśmiechała. - Eee... Szefie, mamy wakacje, kary dyscyplinarne nie obowiązują - próbował bronić się strateg, z czym niechętnie zgodził się Skipper. - Ale mogę ci wpi*rdolić? - dodał dresiarz. - Masz moje pozwolenie - odpowiedział dowódca. Łysy dobył bejsbola, a Kowalski z prędkością relatywistyczną uciekł, a po pewnym czasie, którego się dokładnie określić nie da ze względu na zjawisko dylatacji czasu, dotarło do niego, że sprzeciwił się szczególnej teorii Einstaina i zwolnił do szybkości akceptowanej przez prawa fizyki i ograniczenia ciała. Łysy cały czas go gonił z bejsbolem w skrzydle i rządzą wpi*rdolu w oczach/ - On tak zawsze? - zapytała się Applejack patrząc jak dresiarz bije naukowca. I to nie pierwszy raz. - Nie, to wersja łagodna - odpowiedział Louis - normalnie naciera bez ostrzeżenia - dodał. - A jak wy z nim wytrzymujecie? - drążyła temat Twilight. - Jakoś się da - odpowiedział Skipper. - Jak bije kogo trzeba to jest wartościowym członkiem oddziału. Wystarczy go nie irytować. - A Kowalski to czym go zirytował? - dodała Pinkie, która w zachowaniu naukowca nie zaobserwowała nic denerwującego. - Swoim gadaniem o tym, że Nowy Jork nie potrzebuje nas na gwałt - zaczął Louis. - Łysolowi nie uśmiecha się perspektywa pozostania tu dłużej. Do tego kucyki, a zwłaszcza jednorożce, są u nas bajką dla małych dziewczynek, którą, nawiasem mówiąc, Szeregowy uwielbia. - Musiałeś? - odparł wspomniany pingwin. - Nie, ale chciałem. - Skoro on tak reaguje po 3 dniach, to aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie robił po tygodniu - stwierdziła Applejack. - Twi, mogłabyś jakoś ich odesłać? - Niestety, cała noc szukałam sposobu, ale bez rezultatów. Będę musiała skontaktować się z księżniczką. - No to dzwoń... czy jak wy się tam porozumiewacie - odparł Skipper. - Normalnie, listami - odpowiedziała Twilight, gdy magią swojego rogu przywołała pergamin i pióro. - Pocztą? Kiedy to dojdzie? - Bardzo szybko - odparła Twilight błędnie zakładając, że nasza poczta działa na podobnej zasadzie jak jej kanał komunikacji z księżniczką. Jednak działa ona tak, jak equestriańska, a lepszą analogią smoczego płomienia są SMSy, e-maile i faxy. Złożyła podpis pod listem i przeczytała go jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, że nie zawiera błędów ortograficznych, interpunkcyjnych, stylistycznych i innych. Jak kiedyś w pośpiechu zapomniała o tym, to przez cały tydzień żyła w nerwach, że przez hipotetycznego byka księżniczka odeśle ją ze swoich studiów z powrotem do Magicznego Przedszkola. Po zakończeniu wszelkich korekt zwinęła list i weszła z powrotem do biblioteki. Podeszła do swojego asystenta i trąciła go kopytem. - Chrrr... Co? Gdzie? Jak? - odparł świeżo obudzony smok. - Spike, wyślesz list? - zapytała Twilight, a asystent złapał go w szpony. Wciągnął powietrze, a potem zwój został otoczony przez języki magicznego, zielonego ognia. - To kiedy można spodziewać się odpowiedzi? - zapytał się obolały Kowalski, który przyjął swoją poranną porcję wpi*rdolu. - Przeważnie odpisuje od razu, ale teraz ma na głowie kryzys w Stalliongradzie... - Stalingrad, serio? - wtrącił się Łysy. - Staliongrad - odparła Twilight wyrażnie akcentując "o". - A o to Stalingrad? - dodała. - Takie miasto w Rosji - powiedział dres. - Yyy... Co to Rosja? - Takie państwo, co kiedyś było imperium i myśli, że nadal nim jest, ale gdyby nie mieli ropy, diamentów i broni jądrowej, to wszyscy mieliby ją w d*pie. Ale jednak ma broń jądrową, ropę i diamenty, w tej kolejności, więc to ona ma wszystkich w d*pie. - Broń jądrowa? - Kowalski, wytłumacz. - Na te słowa strateg zaczął wyjaśniać pojęcie broni nuklearnej, jednak po dwóch zdaniach dres mu przerwał - Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, że to taka bomba, co może rozpi*rdoić całe miasto? - Całe miasto? Takie jak Canterlot albo Manehattan? - Tak, na Stalliongrad też starczy, więc jakby coś, to Rico może ci wyrzygać. - Wyrzygać bombę niszczącą całe miasto? To chyba nie do końca możliwe - Po tych słowach Rico zaczął wydawać z siebie bliżej niezrozumiałe odgłosy i zwymiotował bazookę, którą celował w głowę lawendowego jednorożca. - Nie, Rico - odparł Skipper rzucając się na wyrzutnię. Lufa skierowała się bardziej w prawo i wystrzelony pocisk minął głowę Twilight o parę centymetrów. Niecałą minutę później było słychać dźwięk wybuchu i krzyk jakiegoś zrozpaczonego kuca. - Mój wózek!!! Z biblioteki dobiegł głośny bek, a całe pomieszczenie było skąpane w jasnozielonym blasku. Zaraz po tym wybiegł Spike z jakimś zwojem w szponach. Twilight z dziwnym uśmiechem na pyszczku stwierdziła - Mówiłam, że zaraz mi odpisze. - Jej róg zabłysnął, a list wylewitował ze szponów smoka. Jednorożec przeczytał go wnikliwie, a potem streścił jego treść. - Jedziemy do Canterlotu. Spike, podaj mi rozkład jazdy pociągów. - Smok na chwilę wrócił do biblioteki. - Pociąg? Ale on nie jest ciągnięty przez kucyki? - zapytał się Kowalski. - Nie, wykorzystujemy do tego siłę pary wodnej. - My też tak kiedyś robiliśmy, ale teraz napędzamy je prądem elektrycznym. - Kowalski musiał się pochwalić przewagą technologiczną Ziemi. Wtedy wrócił Spike z jakąś tabliczką pazurem wskazując którąś z kratek. - Twilight, za kwadrans macie pociąg - powiedział smok pokazując lawendowej klaczy tablicę z rozkładem. - Słyszeliście? Musimy się już zbierać, jeżeli chcemy zdążyć - stwierdziła Applejack. - Ale po co ten pośpiech? 2 godziny to wcale nie jest mało czasu - odparł Łysy. - Łysol, kwadrans to 15 minut, a nie 2 godziny - poprawił Louis. - A doliczyłeś opóźnienie? Bo ja tak - wyjaśnił wszystko dresiarz. - Jakie opóźnienie? Pociągi jeżdżą tu bardzo punktualnie - odparła Twilight. - A teraz na peron jeśli nie chcecie galopować do samego Canterlot. - A nie pójdziemy po resztę? - zapytała się Pinkie. - Jeżeli zdążycie, to tak, ale ja pójdę prosto - odpowiedziała Twilight, a potem pokłusowała w stronę drugiego końca Ponyville, gdzie mieścił się dworzec. Pingwiny ślizgały się za nią, a Pinkie i Applejack poszły po resztę przyjaciółek. Rozdział II:Chaos Pingwiny i szóstką przyjaciółek jechały pociągiem relacji Los Pegasus-Canterlot-Kryształowe Królestwo. Wprawdzie powinienem dopisać jeszcze Ponyville przed stolicą Equestrii, jak zwykło się robić po wydarzeniach z roku 1000 , ale jest to spowodowane tylko zamieszkaniem w tej mieścinie głównych bohaterek tego dnia, a w zasadzie nocy , a nie ważną rolą tej wioski w państwie. Pingwiny krążyły po pokoju próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego jakiś projektant zrobił takie finezyjne, a do tego w ogóle niewygodne, oparcia. Zapewne chodziło o fakt, że kucyki zazwyczaj siedzą pochylone do przodu i potrzebują tylko kilka centymetrów w okolicach zadu. Ale inne istoty, takie jak chociażby pingwiny, potrzebują wyższych, praktycznych oparć. Dlatego właśnie postanowili stać całą drogę. Drzwi do przedziału się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie pewien dresiarz - Tylko mi nie mówcie, że nie ma tu kibla - powiedział, a widząc, że Applejack, chce to potwierdzić , dodał - K*rwa, nawet w PKP są. - Słysząc to Rarity miała zamiar pouczyć Łysego, by nie używał takich słów, ale uprzedziła ją nadal głodna wiedzy Twilght. - PKP? - Polskie Kuce Pociągowe. - Zmienili nazwę ostatnio? - zapytał Louis, który część młodości spędził w Polsce. - Nie, przełożyłem na tutejszy. A ile jeszcze drogi zostało? - Raptem parę minut – powiedziała Rarity, która po spotkaniu z canterlocką elitą często jeździ tą trasą. – A właśnie, jak już dojedziemy, będę koniecznie musiała odwiedzić Fancypantsa, Jeta i resztę elity. - Ale może to już po tym, jak spotkamy się z księżniczkami – powiedział Skipper, który chciał być już z powrotem w domu, tak samo jak spora część oddziału. - Ma rację, księżniczki chciały nas widzieć natychmiast, ale nie musimy wracać do Ponyville od razu po wizycie. Tym bardziej, że wypadałoby jeszcze odwiedzić rodziców – skwitowała Twilight. Chwilę później do wagonu wszedł konduktor. - Stacja Canterlot! – zawołał starając się nie pokazać zdziwienia na widok szóstki pingwinów. - Czyli wysiadamy i prosto do zamku, tak? – upewnił się dresiarz, który miał wielką nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie – siedzenie w Equestrii dłużej niż to koniecznie jest mu wybitnie nie na rękę. - Tak – odparła Twilight. Pociąg się zatrzymał, a gdy tylko drzwi zostały otworzone, oddział pingwinów wystrzelił jak z procy ślizgając się pomiędzy kucykami na dworcu. Widząc to Rainbow poczuła ducha rywalizacji i poleciała za nimi, a Applejack w galopie dołączyła do niebieskiej pegazicy. - Ale my nie musimy tak się zachowywać, prawda? W końcu to Canterlot - powiedziała Rarity w reakcji na zachowanie jabłkowej i tęczowej klaczy, a także komando-pingwinów. - Czemu nie? Tak jest zabawniej - odparła Pinkie, która w podskokach podążyła za resztą. - Ja jednak wolałabym pójść normalnie, jeżeli to nie jest dla was problem. - Dzięki Fluttershy, wiedziałam, że na ciebie mogę liczyć - powiedziała Rarity, a Twilight cicho się zgodziła. Trójka klaczy pokłusowała w stronę zamku. ---- - Jak to nie możesz nas wpuścić? – krzyknęła Rainbow w stronę białego ogiera jednorożca odzianego w pomalowaną na złoto skucykowaną wersję zbroi rzymskiego legionisty. – Jesteśmy tu na wezwanie samej księżniczki. - Księżniczka Celestia wyraźnie powiedziała, że mamy wpuścić jej uczennicę z kucykami towarzyszącymi – odparł strażnik. - To właśnie my. Często z nią tutaj przyjeżdżamy. Tylko nie mów, że nas nie widziałeś! – dodała Applejack. - Nie, dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu przeniesiono mnie do zabezpieczania zamku, wcześniej służyłem w archiwum. – Rainbow na te słowa wykonała efektownego facehoofa Łysy ścisnął skrzydło na bejsbolu. - Może mu pokażę, jak się u nas załatwia takie sprawy – szepnął do Skippera. - Rozumiem cię, ale muszę odmówić. - Ale dla mnie to żaden problem… - Nie. – Widząc, że dresiarz nie odpuści, Rainbow wtrąciła swoje trzy bity. - Może lepiej polecę do niej i powiem, by się pospieszyła. – Po tych słowach machnęła skrzydłami i odleciała w stronę miasta. - Widzisz Łysy. Nie trzeba od razu wszystkim wpi*rdalać – odparł Skipper. - Może nie trzeba, ale zawsze jest taka opcja. Kilka minut później do bram zamku przycwałowała reszta kucyków. Jak tylko Twilight stanęła przed strażnikiem, ogier powiedział - Oni są z tobą? - Tak. - Oni też? – wskazał kopytem na pingwiny. - Też, a w zasadzie to nawet głównie oni. – Strażnik przesunął się w prawo, a jego róg zabłysnął na złoto, tak jak drzwi, które się otworzyły. Zgromadzeni weszli do środka zamku zbudowanego z białego kamienia. Długie korytarze zaprowadziły ich prosto do sali tronowej, a konflikty ze strażą były znacznie rzadsze – sama obecność Twilight była odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania. Wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zostały otworzone magią dwóch jednorożnych strażników. Po wejściu do środka oczom pingwinów ukazały się dwa dość nietypowe kucyki. Sierść jednego z nich była śnieżnobiała, a długa grzywa w kolorach szmaragdu, błękitu, fioletu i różu falowała mimo braku wiatru. Nosiła także złoty diadem i ryngraf. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższała znane pingwinom inne kucyki. Sierść drugiego była szafirowa. Grzywa, także falująca na nieistniejącym wietrze, miała kolor nocnego nieba usianego gwiazdami. Nosiła ciemnogranatowy diadem i ryngraf przedstawiający tarczę półksiężyca. Była jakieś półtorej razy wyższa od reszty kucykowej nacji. Jednak najdziwniejszą cechę ich wyglądu zostawiłem na koniec – obie miały zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła. Wprawdzie pingwiny wiedziały o tym fakcie wcześniej, ale co innego słyszeć to, a widzieć na własne oczy. - Księżniczko Celestio, księżniczko Luno! - krzyknęła Twilight na powitanie. - Twilight Sparkle, w końcu jesteś - odparła Luna. - Przybyliśmy tak szybko, jak się dało - zaczął się bronić lawendowy jednorożec. - Spokojnie Twilight, nie wątpię w to - przemówiła Celestia. - Chociaż faktem jest, że słowo "natychmiast" nie było użyte bez powodu. - Znowu jakieś komplikacje... - zaczął Skipper, a potem dodał - Kowalski, po co wam był ten teleporter? - Myślałem, że tak będzie znacznie szybciej. Ale kto mógł przewidzieć, że trafimy do kraju kucyków? - Ja tam obstawiałem, że pozamienia nam mózgi - dodał półgłosem Louis. - A ja, że spi*rdoli się jak tylko jeden z nas tam wejdzie - odpowiedział mu Łysy. - Ale o jakie komplikacje chodzi? Wymagana jest jakaś specjalna konfiguracja planet? - zapytał się Kowalski nie słysząc, albo przynajmniej tak udając, wypowiedzi Szkota i Polaka. - Nie, a nawet jeśli, to nic się nie stanie, jak się je na chwilę przestawi odparła Luna. - Sam rytuał może być odprawiony praktycznie zawsze, ale niepokoi nas inna sprawa. - Ale o co dokładnie chodzi? - włączyła się Twilight. Księżniczki odbyły między sobą krótką, wzrokową konsultację. - Pierwotnie nie planowaliśmy wam tego mówić - zaczęła Celestia - ale nie bez powodu jednym z Klejnotów jest Uczciwość. Wasz pobyt tutaj zaburza równowagę Equestrii i może spowodować uwolnienie Discorda. - Na dźwięk tego imienia na twarzach kucyków pojawił się grymas przerażenia. - Naprawdę nie wiemy, ile czasu nam jeszcze pozostało. - To pozwól, że rozwieję te wątpliwości - odparł nowy głos, którego źródła nie dało się zlokalizować. - Pozostało wam -2 minuty. - Discord, pokaż się! - krzyknęła stanowczym tonem Celestia przy okazji tupiąc kopytem. - A co? Stęskniłaś się za mną? - powiedział Discord wchodząc do jednej postaci przedstawionej na witrażu. Miała ona humanoidalną postawę, końską głowę, łapę lwa, szpon orła, jedną nogę jakiegoś gada, drugą kozy i długi, wężowy ogon zakończony frędzlem. Z głowy wyrastały dwa rogi, z czego jeden należał do jelenia, a drugi do kozy, a także jeden kieł. Oczy tego stwora były asymetryczne. Do tego posiadał jeszcze parę skrzydeł - pegazie i nietoperze. - To nie jest pora na głupie żarty. - Nie? Zegar twierdzi inaczej. - Wszyscy mimowolnie spojrzeli na czasomierz, gdzie na tarczy zamiast cyfr widniały napisy "pora na głupie żarty" - Louis, nawet o tym nie myśl - mruknął Łysy. - Rico... - powiedział Skipper, a psychopatyczny pingwin zwymiotował 6 bazook, po jednej dla każdego komandosa. Wszyscy skierowali wyloty luf w stronę draconequusa i wystrzelili napędzane rakietowo pociski. Eksplodowały w kontakcie z szybą, która dosłownie przestała istnieć. - Khy... Khy... Naprawdę myśleliście, że to mnie załatwi? - odparł Discord wchodząc w inną podobiznę swojej osoby. - W zasadzie to tak - odpowiedział pingwini naukowiec. - Kowalski... Po tobie spodziewałem się czegoś więcej. - Skąd ty znasz jego imię? - Wiem więcej niż myślisz, Skipper. - Możecie mi wyjaśnić, czemu gadamy z witrażem? - wtrącił się Łysy. - Twilight, lećcie po Klejnoty - szepnęła Celestia, ale Discord to usłyszał. - Nie trudźcie się, już je sobie pożyczyłem. - Gdzie je schowałeś? Gadaj! - krzyknęła Luna. - Spróbujcie sami je znaleźć. Przecież macie świetnie wyszkolonych pingwinich komandosów. A teraz wybaczcie, idę siać spustoszenie - pożegnał się Discord, po czym zniknął w błysku białego światła. Niebo zostało przykryte kołdrą różowej waty cukrowej, z której lunął deszcz czekoladowego mleka. - Chłopaki, słyszeliście? Mamy nową misję - skomentował to Skipper. - My? Z całym szacunkiem szefie, ale to nie nasz świat Discord chce zniszczyć, o ile utopienie go w czekoladzie można nazwać zniszczeniem, Skoro nasza dotychczasowa obecność spowodowała takie zamieszanie, to już się boję pomyśleć, co będzie dalej - odarł Louis. - To my naważyliśmy tego piwa i to my musimy je wypić. - Ja tam mogę to wychlać, żaden kłopot - skomentował Łysy. - To było metaforycznie... - odparła Twilight. - Metaforycznie? - powtórzył dresiarz, a nie znajdując w swoim słowniku jego znaczenia, dodał - Czy masz za dużo zębów, kucyku? - Kowalski, jakieś sugestie? - powiedział Skipper w nadziei, że Łysemu odechce się wpi*rdalać jednorożcowi, jak będzie plan działania. - Eeee... Nie mam żadnych informacji o Discordzie, nic nie wymyślę. - Kowalski, postaraj się - odparła Celestia – tylko wy możecie temu zaradzić. - My? - Tak, Discord powiedział, że mamy was, więc doskonale wie, że coś wymyślicie. - A może po prostu tak powiedział, bo wie, że nie wymyślimy. Trochę taktyki – wtrącił Łysy. - To Discord, on woli się trochę pobawić z nami, na pewno coś wymyślicie. - Rico, masz może te Klejnoty w żołądku? – Kowalski rozpaczliwie szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania. Rico na te słowa zaczął opróżniać zawartość swojego brzucha. - A właściwie, jak te Klejnoty wyglądają? - 5 naszyjników i tiara z kamieniami w kształcie naszych uroczych znaczków – wyjaśniła Twilight. - Ale to chyba też by zadziałało… - mruknął Łysy trzymając w jednym skrzydle bazookę, a w drugim miotacz ognia. - Ja też pójdę zobaczyć – powiedział Louis wyciągając ze stosu wymiocin piłę łańcuchową i jakiś eksperymentalny miotacz laserowy Kowalskiego. - Macie pozwolenie na akcję, ale wątpię byście coś zdziałali. - Ja nie zdziałam? – odpowiedział Łysy. – Rico, daj jakąś krótkofalówkę. – Psychopata zwymiotował mu rzeczone urządzenie, a potem wrócił do opróżniania swojego brzucha. - Może jeszcze to wezmę… - powiedział Louis wyciągając rakietę balistyczną. – Łysol, idziemy. ---- Łysy i Louis w szoku patrzyli na krajobraz odmieniony przez Discorda. Wprawdzie spodziewali się, że nie będzie tam ani za grosz sensu, więc nie zdziwił ich widok lewitujących w powietrzu drzew, domów stojących na dachach ani nawet pięciometrowonogich królików, ale trawa rosnąca w szkocką kratę przecięta drogą niczym biało-czerwoną wstęgą, przy której rosły drzewa w kolorach amerykańskiej flagi to było dla nich za wiele. - To raczej nie jest przypadek... - powiedział Polak do Szkota, który odpowiedział mu krótkim - You don't say? - wykonując przy okazji minę niczym Nicolas Cage w „Pocałunku wampira”. Łysy przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. - Ja Grab-3, ja Grab-3, Wisła, zgłoś się - powiedział. - Łysy, jakim prawem pozwoliłeś sobie wymyślić pseudonimy? - odpowiedział mu wściekły Skipper. - III Prawem DeLoreana, ale to nie ważne. Jesteśmy prawie pewni, że znaleźliśmy drogę, którą mamy iść do Discorda. Władujcie sprzęt z powrotem do Rico i dołączcie - wyjaśnił Łysy. Skipper już nie odpowiadał, tylko przystąpił do procesu odwrotnego do wymiotowania przedmiotów. I nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak on to robił. ---- - Jesteście pewni, że to tu? - Nie, k*rwa, przecież tu trawa od zawsze miała te kolory... - Łysy, czy mógłbyś przestać używać takiego słownictwa - zareagowała Rarity. - W sumie mógłbym, ale nie myśl, że to zrobię. I nadal nie rozumiem, po jakiego grzyba wy też z nami idziecie. - Bo tylko my możemy użyć Klejnotów Harmonii, a im prędzej zamkniemy Discorda, tym lepiej - spokojnie wyjaśniła Twilight, mimo iż robiła to już dziesiąty raz. - Dobra, niech ci będzie... Dwunastka bohaterów skierowała się na biało-czerwoną ścieżkę. Jednak, kiedy tylko kopyto idącej najbardziej z tyłu Fluttershy dotknęło jej, przed wszystkimi pojawił się błysk białego światła. - O, jednak jesteście. A już myślałem, że odpuściliście - powiedział Discord. - Ale skoro jednak nie, to przedstawię wam zasady naszej gry. - Gry? - Zasada pierwsza. Wszyscy muszą grać do końca albo gra się kończy i ja wygram. Zasada druga. Żadnej broni z Ziemi - pstryknął palcami w orlej łapie. Łysy i Louis mimowolnie przesunęli skrzydła w okolice pasa. - Mój Magnum! - Mój składak! Rico próbował zwymiotować cokolwiek, ale mu się nie udało. - Ehhh... A mogłem po prostu rozwalić ci łeb, jak tak gadałeś... - westchnął Łysy. - I tak to by nic nie dało - odparł Discord. - Ja jestem władcą chaosu. Wróć, ja jestem chaosem. Każdy rzut monetą, każdy rzut kością, każda sytuacja losowa i każdy wybór jest źródłem mojej siły. Nawet, gdybyś mnie zabił, to bym to przeżył. Ja byłem od zawsze i będę na zawsze. Chaosu nie zniszczysz... - Łysy na te słowa rozejrzał się po okolicy i stwierdził. - To jest niby chaos? No to nie widziałeś ZUSu... Discord nie wiedząc co powiedzieć teleportował się. - No to zostaliśmy sami... Sugerowałbym iść tą ścieżką. Zapewne ma jakiś związek z tą grą - stwierdził Kowalski. Grupa, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, zrobiła to. Kucyki pamiętały nadal ostatnie szaleństwa Władcy Chaosu, ale były nie mniej zszokowane niż pingwiny. Może dlatego, że komandosi myśleli, że w Equestrii to normalne. Ale mimo wszystko najgorzej miał Kowalski, który we wszystkim dopatrywał się naukowego sensu. Także w przedmiotach spadających w górę ze zimennym przyspieszeniem oraz w fakcie, że dotyczyło to tylko niektórych, zapewne wybranych na chybił trafił. - Tego się nie da wytłumaczyć! - krzyknął zrozpaczony. - Brawo, zrozumiałeś to już po... - Louis próbował oszacować, ile czasu minęło od uwolnienia się Discorda, gdy właśnie zaszło Słońce, a jego miejsce zajął sierp Księżyca, w którym zajaśniała mała, pięcioramienna gwiazda. - pół dnia. Księżyc wtedy zszedł z nieba ustępując miejsca Słońcu. A po krótkiej chwili ciała niebieskie znowu wymieniły się swoimi miejscami na niebie. - Discord, zdecyduj się w końcu - ryknął Skipper nie sądząc, że da to jakiś efekt. Wtedy Księżyc wszedł na pozycję obok Słońca zalewając połowę nieba w nocnym cieniu. - Idealnie - powiedział Discord stojąc tam, gdzie jeszcze sekundę temu rosło wielkie drzewo. - A wy jeszcze tu? - wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i dodał - Czas wam się kończy... - Teraz, k*rwa, mówisz, że czas jest limitowany? - Limitowany nie jest, ale chaos ma to do siebie, że jest deterministyczny i im dłużej jestem na wolności, to tym więcej energii będziecie potrzebowali, by... A zresztą nieważne, on wam wszystko wyjaśni - w powietrzu zaczęła lewitować gigantyczna strzałka wskazująca idealnie na Kowalskiego. - Arrivederci. - Discord zniknął w obłoku białego światła. Kucyki przyspieszyły do cwału. Pingwiny przystąpiły do ślizgu, ale nie były w stanie nadążyć za małymi koniowatymi. Widząc to Louis zrobił coś, co normalnie nie miałoby za grosz sensu, ale w warunkach całkowitego chaosu mogło być nad wyraz skuteczne - Taxi! - krzyknął, a koło nich dosłownie wyrosła spod ziemi taksówka. I to nie ta equestriańska, czyli ciągnięty przez kucyka ziemnego zadaszony rydwan, tylko nowojorski Ford Crown Victoria, co nawet biorąc pod uwagę warunki nieskończonego chaosu było może nie dziwne, ale na pewno nietypowe i czwartościanoburzące. Pingwiny wsiadły do samochodu, który z mocą 250 KM z 4,6-litrowego V8 połykał kolejne kilometry trasy. ---- 12 bohaterów stanęło przed wielkim, neoromańskim zamczyskiem. Nad zwodzonym mostem unosił się pewien dreconequus. - Klejnoty są w zamczysku... Mam tylko nadzieję, że docenicie moją pracę - wznosiłem go całkiem od zera. Tylko przypominam, że nie możecie go opuścić, dopóki nie znajdziecie wszystkich - wyjaśnił dokładny cel gry, a przynajmniej tego poziomu. Discorda otoczyła biała poświata, która po chwili zniknęła ukazując Władcę Chaosu w eleganckim garniturze i okularach, a także z teczką w lwiej łapie - I zastrzegam sobie prawo do niepomagania wam, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, zgodnie z podpunktem 3 artykułu 666 Discordiańskiego Kodeksu Cywilnego z roku 1642 B.C. - B.C.? - zapytał się Kowalski. - Przed rządami Celestii - wyjaśniła Twilight. - Coś jeszcze? - Na chwilę obecną nie. Normalnie życzyłbym wam owocnych łowów, ale nie zrobię tego, gdyż w moim interesie leży, aby wam się nie udało- odpowiedział draconequus, po czym zniknął. Pingwiny i kucyki weszły do zamczyska, którego ciemne i ponure wnętrze nie zachęcało do pozostania wewnątrz. - M-m-musimy t-tu wcho-odzić? - zapytała się lękliwym tonem Fluttershy. - Może lepiej zostanę... Oczywiście, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko. - Fluttershy, kochana - zaczęła Rarity - wiem, że wnętrze tego zamczyska jest straszne, nie ma za grosz stylu i stanowi swoistą zbrodnię przeciwko architekturze... - Ej, bardzo się starałem - wtrącił się arras przedstawiający Discorda. - ...ale nie możesz się poddać - kontynuowała Rarity ignorując wypowiedż elementu wystroju. - Jeżeli to zrobisz, Discord wygra i pogrąży Equestrię w wiecznym chaosie. - Przybliżyła się bardziej ku żółtej pegazicy i dotknęła kopytem jej policzka. - Spróbujesz wytrwać? - Ja... um... Spróbuję - zdeklarowała Fluttershy. Klacze przytuliły się do siebie. - Jakby ktoś mnie szukał, to rzygam tęczą - powiedział Łysy w reakcji na ten widok. - Łysol, pięknie zniszczyłem wzruszającą scenę - odparł Louis, ale od strony dresa dało się usłyszeć tylko dźwięk wymiotowania. - K*rwa, co ja ostatnio jadłem? - powiedział Łysy orientując się, że faktycznie rzygał w kolorze grzywy Rainbow Dash. Dresiarz dołączył do reszty i wszyscy ruszyli eksplorować budynek. Jednak jak tylko zrobili krok, nagle pojawiły się mury rozdzielające grupę, a w podłodze na chwilę pojawiły się zapadnie, przez które część spadła na niższe kondygnacje. W ten sposób powstało 6 pingwinio-kucykowych grup. - Wszyscy cali? - krzyknęła Twilight w nadziei, że ją usłyszą. - Mi nic nie jest - odparła Applejack. - Szefowi też nie. - Mi też - dodała Rainbow. - Też się trzymam - stwierdził stojący obok pegazicy Łysy - Wii... Ja chcę jeszcze raz - powiedziała Pinkie, gdy tunel, którym spadała, się skończył. Po tym było słychać głos jakiegoś pingwina, ale nie dało się określić którego ani co dokładnie mówił. - Fluttershy, Rarity, jesteście tam? - krzyknęła Twilight, ale grube mury całkowicie wygłuszyły jej głos. - Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie jest. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, spotkajmy się w zachodniej wieży. Przekażcie reszcie! - krzyknęła, a zaraz po tym dodała cichszym tonem - Kowalski, możesz się jakoś porozumieć z resztą? - Niestety nie, jedną krótkofalówkę ma Łysy albo Louis, a drugą Rico, o ile Discord ich nie zabrał. Zaraz, Łysy, masz krótkofalówkę?! - dodał krzykiem. - Louis wziął! Ale może skołuję jakieś zastępstwo... - odparł dresiarz, a po chwili dodał - Na jakiej częstotliwości nadają? - Około 27 MHz. Po paru minutach dresiarz tryumfalnie krzyknął - J-23 znowu nadaje! Lecimy do zachodniej wieży, odbiór! - Po tym dało się słyszeć jakieś zniekształcone dźwięki. - No to lecimy! - krzyknęła Rainbow. ---- Kowalski i Twilight szukali wyjścia z niekończącego się labiryntu korytarzy. Nagle zauważyli jakieś pomieszczenie i postanowili je zbadać. Wnętrze okazało się byč urządzone na kształt laboratorium alchemicznego. Na biurku znajdowały się różnego rodzaju statywy, zlewki, jakieś notatki, a także kilkanaście odczynników, jednak znaczna część nich leżała na regale. Drugi był zdominowany przez księgi. Kiedy tak rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi. Szybko odwrócili głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku, gdzie ujrzeli Władcę Chaosu. - Discord, czego tu chcesz? – krzyknęła Twilight. - Porozmawiać. - Jeżeli nie chcesz oddać nam Klejnotów, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Rozejrzyj się, chaos zawładnął światem – tutaj rozejrzał się po murach zamku, po czym pstryknął palcami. Ściany zamieniły się w szyby – Teraz lepiej. Jednorożec i pingwin zobaczyli kolejne „dokonania” Discorda, takie jak grupa byków-baletnic czy wozy z kwadratowymi kołami, które jednak sprawowały się niedużo gorzej od okrągłych. - Tak więc widzicie, obecny porządek świata jest całkowicie pod moją kontrolą. I powiedz mi, Kowalski, czy twój ścisły umysł jest w stanie to przetrwać? - Jeszcze jakoś funkcjonuje. - Jeszcze, dobrze powiedziane. Ja się dopiero rozkręcam. - Czyli twierdzisz, że... - Tak Twilight, moja moc jest praktycznie nieograniczona, a głowa jest pełna chaotycznych pomysłów. To, co jest teraz, to tylko etap przejściowy. - Przejściowy? Więc co ty planujesz? - Rozłożyć wszystko na cząstki elementarne, zbić je w nieskończenie małą kulkę i z niej stworzyć nowy Wszechświat rządzony przez ziemniaki. Mówię tu o warzywach. Ale zrobienie tego od razu jest zbyt nudne. W chaosie najzabawniejszy jest sam proces, w którym harmonia się rozpada, a nie efekt końcowy. - Czyli te ziemniaki też rozwalisz i zastąpisz czymś innym - stwierdził pytająco Kowalski. - Nie powiem, że mnie to zaskoczyło, gdyż w twoich aktach - Discord wyciągnął z skądś teczkę - cecha "inteligenty" została podkreślona dwa razy. Czyli nie muszę mówić, co się stanie z twoim oddziałem, jak skończę. - Jeżeli chodzi ci o rozbicie na kwarki, miony, leptony i tym podobne, to nie. - Dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Ale wbrew temu, co niektórzy mówią - wskazał wielkim billboardem na stojącego w pobliżu kucyka - na temat mej persony, nie jestem pozbawionym empatii egoistą. - Przejdź do rzeczy! - Jestem w stanie was odesłać z powrotem. Twój wybór: wolisz wrócić do swojego domu czy dalej bez sensu błąkać się po zamku? Kowalski z początku ucieszył się na słowa Discorda, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. W końcu będą mogli opuścić Equestrię i, jako że to on znalazł rozwiązanie, jest szansa, że szef mu trochę odpuści. Ale z drugiej strony, trochę ciężko będzie opuścić nowo poznanych, kucykowych przyjaciół, a Pinkie Pie nie wypuści ich bez przyjęcia pożegnalnego. Jednak ostateczną decyzję ukształtowały pewne słowa Discorda. - Wolę zostać i błąkać się po zamku. Nie pozwolę ci wygrać tak łatwo. - Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to tylko powiedz - odpowiedział Discord prawie pewien, że wkrótce to się stanie, po czym zniknął. Twilight wróciła do przeszukiwania ksiąg. Cała Twilight... Rozwiązania wszystkich problemów szuka w książkach. Pochwyciła magią jeden z grubszych tomów. Próbowała go przeczytać, ale jak się okazało, w tej książce nie było ani jednej strony, tylko jakaś drewniana skrytka, oczywiście zamknięta na kłódkę. - Emmm... Kowalski, umiałbyś to otworzyć? - zapytała. - To? - pingwin przyjrzał się bliżej. - Najzwyklejszy w świecie zamek - stwierdził. - Łatwizna. - Wyciągnął spinacz i powyginał go w dziwny sposób, po czym włożył go w dziurkę od klucza. Po kilkusekundowej szarpaninie kłódka puściła ukazując wnętrze. Jak się okazało, schowano tam inne pudełko, tym razem metalowe. Także było zamknięte. Kowalski przyjrzał się mu wnikliwie. - Wygląda mi to na skomplikowany mechanizm zapadkowo-bębenkowy z dużą liczbą przycisków. Będzie ciężko, ale nie znaczy to, że się nie da - stwierdził pingwin i przystąpił do otwierania zamka. Tak jak przewidział, zajęło mu to znacznie więcej czasu niż w przypadku poprzedniego - męczył się z nim całe 10 minut. We wnętrzu sejfu znajdowało się kolejne pudełko wykonane z tworzyw sztucznych, a zarazem największe ze wszystkich. Kowalaki wziął je i kiedy tylko znalazło się na wysokości twarzy, wieczko się otworzyło, a z jego wnętrza wyleciała rękawica bokserska zamontowana na sprężynie uderzając stratega prosto w dziób. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała Twilight głosem pełnym troski. - To uderzenie wyglądało na bardzo mocne. - Nie, jak co chwila coś ci wybucha w skrzydłach, to się uodparniasz - odpowiedział Kowalski. Twilight jeszcze raz spojrzała na tajemnicze urządzenie Discorda i zorientowała się, że rękawica ma założony złoty pas. Magią otworzyła zapięcie i przywołała go do siebie. Jej przypuszczenia się potwierdziły - pas był ozdobiony pomarańczowym kryształem, który został tak obrobiony, że wyglądał jak jabłko. - Tak!!! - krzyknęła z więlką radością. - I to tylko o to chodzi? - powiedział Kowalski patrząc na znalezisko z dezaprobatą. - Trochę złota i jakiś kamień... - Kowalski, to, w połączeniu z pozostałymi pięcioma, ma tak wielką moc, że możesz jej nie ogarnąć. - Pozostałe 5? Czyli sam nie zadziała? - powiedział pingwin nadal rozmasowywując dziób po uderzeniu. - Niestety tak, do poprawnego działania Klejnotów Harmonii potrzeba wszystkich sześciu - Uczciwości, którą już mamy, Lojalności, Dobroci, Szczodrości, Śmiechu i Magii, a także powierników przedstawiających te cechy - wyjaśniła Twilight, która już się przyzwyczaiła, że musi pingwinom wszystko tłumaczyć. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że da radę je dostać bez obrywania w dziób. - Ja też, ale na zachowanie Discorda nie mamy żadnego wpływu - przyznała smutno Twilight. Klacz i pingwin, po dokładnym sprawdzeniu reszty laboratorium, poszli dalej. ---- Pinkie radośnie podskakując szła obok Louisa. Jej wesoły nastrój udzielił także pingwinowi, który umilał drogę porcją dowcipów. - Przychodzi klacz do lekarza z mózgiem w kopytach i mówi "Panie doktorze, to się normalnie w głowie nie mieści!" - Pinkie wybuchła śmiechem, a jak tylko trochę się uspokoiła, pingwin kontynuował. - Ogier słyszy jakieś hałasy zza okna, patrzy a to kucze pojęcie przechodzi - ten suchar dotarł do Pinkie po jakiś trzech sekundach. - Przychodzi klacz do okulisty i mówi "Z bliska źle widzę". Lekarz na to "A z daleka?" "Z Vanhoofer". - Louis miał zarzucić kolejną porcją dowcipów, ale jego uwagę przykuł dość dziwny element wystroju. Normalnie pewnie by nie zwrócił uwagi na herb z jednorożcem i lwem, ale dwie rzeczy mu nie pasowały. Po pierwsze, jednorożec nie wyglądał po equestriańsku, tylko jak normalny koń z rogiem. Po drugie, przypominał do złudzenia herb jego rodzimej Szkocji. Ciekawość wzięła górę i wszedł do pobliskiego pomieszczenia - Louis, w końcu jesteś - powiedział Discord. - Czego tu chcesz? - Dać ci możliwość naprawienia błędu, który popełniłeś... - wyjaśnił pokrętnie draconequus. - Oddasz mi Magnuma i pozwolisz się kropnąć? - zasugerował Louis. - Co? Mówię tutaj o innym błędzie. Ale ty niesłusznie uważasz, że to wina Kowalskiego - stwierdził Discord. - To niby ja zapomniałem przekonwertować wymiarów subatomowej schładzarki do napojów na system metryczny? - odparł ironicznie. - Na prawdę nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi? - zapytał retorycznie Discord. - To trochę pomogę - dodał pstrykając orlimi szponami. Przed oczami Louisa stanęły wydarzenia sprzed trafienia do Equestrii. - To była wina Kowalskiego i jego udziwnień. - Nie masz racji. Jakby teleportował was gdzie indziej, to byście tu nie trafili. Ziemsko-equestriańska dziura transwymiarowa znajdowała się tuż nad Szkocją. Transport materii prowadzony w inne miejsce ominąłby ją. Czyli cała wina leży po twojej stronie - podsumował Władca Chaosu, po czym kontynuował. - Jak już wspomniałem, jestem tu, by pomóc ci to naprawić. Moja moc jest w stanie odesłać was z powrotem. Czy chcesz, bym to zrobił? - A haczyk? - Nie ma. No, może z jeden lub dwa. Nie znam dobrze waszej geografii, więc możecie pojawić się na jakimś oceanie. Ale nie powinno to być dla was problemem, w końcu jesteście ptakami pływającymi. - I pewnie jeszcze przerwiemy twoją grę? Wolę zostać i potrollować Łysola kolorowymi kucykami. - Jeszcze możesz zmienić zdanie. Wystarczy powiedzieć. - Discord zniknął w obłoku światła. - Louis, stało się coś? - zapytała się stojąca w drzwiach Pinkie, która cały czas była zajęta spożywaniem gigantycznych ilości czekolady i waty cukrowej. - Nie, nic wielkiego. Ale musimy szybko znaleźć resztę. ---- Rainbow nisko leciała wzdłuż ciemnych korytarzy. Łysy ślizgał przed nią z zawrotną szybkością i wściekłym wyrazem dzioba. Wściekłym z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze, nadal byli w krainie kucyków. Po drugie, jakaś kreatura zaj*ebała mu pistolet. Trzecim powodem był sam Discord. W głowie dresiarza układał się plan wpi*rdolenia draconequusowi. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go uderzenie w drzwi. Wpadł do jakiegoś skromnie urządzonego pomieszczenia. - A już myślałem, że się nie spotkamy - zaczął Władca Chaosu. - Sądziłem, że jesteś... - urwał, gdy jego twarz spotkała się z drewnianym kijem. Bejsbol nawiązał bliższą znajomość także z jego podbrzuszem, plecami i szyją. Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem wymierzone w golenie, pozbawiło Discorda równowagi. - Niby jaki, k*rwa, jestem? Tylko dobrze przemyśl odpowiedź – dodał Łysy wbijając zakończoną małym pazurem piętę pomiędzy skrzydła draconequusa. - Na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć godło twojego kraju nad drzwiami. A ty zwyczajnie kilkanaście razy… - Bejsbol Łysego uderzył Discorda w tył głowy, a następnie w gardło. - To za bezczeszczenie symboli narodowych – powiedział Łysy, a następnie walnął Władcę Chaosu w bok. – A to za obrazę – dodał, po czym znowu wbił piętę pomiędzy skrzydła. – A to na wszelki wypadek. - Łysy – rozległo się z korytarza – coś ci… - zaczęła Rainbow, a gdy zobaczyła pingwina na draconequusie, który był bardzo niepocieszony tym faktem. – Słodka Celestio, co tu się stało? - Nic w porównaniu z tym, co mógłbym zrobić – powiedział Łysy z dziwnym spojrzeniem na Discorda. Następnie walną go bejsbolem w orlą łapę. – Co ty mi tu palcami pstrykasz? - Pomóc ci jakoś? – zapytała Rainbow, ale nie było słychać w tym szczególnego entuzjazmu. - Skołuj jakąś broń, jakąkolwiek. Mam do pogadania z takim jednym. – Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na Discorda. Rainbow jak z procy wyleciała z pomieszczenia. Dresiarz poczuł, jak traci grunt pod nogami. Władca Chaosu jakoś zdołał się teleportować. - No trudno, raz cię powaliłem, to drugi raz też dam radę. – Dresiarz zbliżył skrzydło do miejsca, gdzie zwykle trzymał bejsbola. A potem się zorientował, że go tam nie ma. - Tego szukasz? – powiedział Discord z kijem bejsbolowym w lwiej łapie. Wziął zamach i spróbował odwdzięczyć się Łysemu. Dresiarz jednak zdołał uniknąć ciosu. – I właśnie dlatego preferuję ataki magiczne. – Pstryknął palcami i wokół pingwina pojawiły się macki owijając go. – Teraz sobie pogadamy – powiedział Discord. – Nie chciałem, by ta rozmowa przebiegała w ten sposób, ale do tego mnie zmusiłeś. - Skoro nie chcesz, to mnie uwolnij. Proste. – odparł Łysy, ale nie sądził, że da to jakiś efekt. - Chciałbym to zrobić, ale mam ważną wiadomość dla ciebie i wolę byś ją otrzymał w tym stanie, niż w ogóle. – Pstryknął lwimi palcami i pojawił się projektor wyświetlający nagranie z kilkudziesięciotonowymi pancernymi pojazdami. - Co ty mi puszczasz? „Czterech pancernych i psa”? - Nie, to się aktualnie w twoim kraju. Mógłbym cię z resztą oddziału odesłać z powrotem, byście temu zaradzili. Ale po tym, co mi zrobiłeś, nie wiem, czy chcę. - Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Kowalski i Louis wystarczą. Te czołgi to siedemdziesiąt letnie konstrukcje, ze Szwabami jesteśmy w jednym sojuszu. Tym bardziej, że za chwilę wjedzie inny czołg o numerze bocznym 102 i dopiskiem „Rudy”, który te wszystkie zniszczy. Wtedy właśnie na pole bitwy wjechał czołg, różniący się od pozostałych pochylonymi pancerzami, szerszymi gąsienicami i mniejszą estetyką wykonania, zachowujący się dokładnie tak, jak Łysy przewidział. - Yyy… Nie ten kanał – stwierdził Discord, a w jego szponie pojawił się pilot do telewizora. W tym czasie Łysy jakoś uwolnił się z pułapki i podciął nogi Władcy Chaosu. – Jak ty się wydostałeś? – powiedział zszokowany draconequus z podłogi. - Ta pułapka to nic w porównaniu z ruskimi. Ehhh… To były piękne czasy… – rozmarzył się dresiarz. – Ale starczy o tym – rzekł przyciskając nogą Discorda do podłogi. - Szybko i bez owijania w bawełnę. Czego tutaj chcesz? - Pomóc wam w powrocie. - Więc czemu tego nie robisz, tylko zamykasz mnie w jakieś pułapce, a później puszczasz fragmenty super kultowego serialu. - Jak już próbowałem uszczęśliwić kogoś na siłę, to przeważnie nie kończyło się to dobrze dla mnie. Potrzebuję czyjejś zgody na działanie. - Co ty, k*rwa, dżin jakiś? – skomentował Łysy. Nogi Discorda zniknęły, a ogon się znacznie się wydłużył. Frędzel na końcu zamienił się w starodawną lampę. – U mnie na osiedlu też tak na jednego wołaliśmy – kontynuował Łysy nie reagując na zmianę Discorda. - Wszystko mógł? - Nie, jak otworzyłeś flaszkę, to zjawiał się w 10 krótkich sekund. I jaki jest PRAWDZIWY cel twojej wizyty? - Mówiłem, chcę… - Łysy przycisnął bejsbola do jego gardła. - To nie jest twój cel. – Discord nic nie odpowiedział. – To może pomogę. Powtarzaj za mną: Chcę, byście opuścili zamek, dzięki czemu wygram grę. – Discord nadal milczał jak zaklęty, głównie dlatego, że Łysy ciągle odcinał mu dopływ powietrza. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wleciała Rainbow z nożem pomiędzy kopytami. - Wybacz, ale tylko to znalazłam – powiedziała pegazica, a patrząc na Łysego i Discorda dodała – Ale chyba i tak jest ci niepotrzebny. - Ja chyba wiem lepiej, co mi jest potrzebne. Przecież gardła mu tym – pokazał Rainbow bejsbola – nie poderżnę. - Ja tu chcę wam pomóc, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz? - Gdybyś chciał, to zrobiłbyś to od razu, a nie bawił się z tym swoim chaosem, a teraz jest ci to na rękę. - Łysy chwilowo zwolnił nacisk wywierany na draconequusa i skierował się po nóż. Złapał go w skrzydło i odwrócił się w stronę Discorda. Jednak zamiast go znalazł tylko powietrze. Dresiarz w reakcji na to powiedział tylko krótkie - K*rwa - i rzucił nożem w ziemię. Ostrze wbiło się pomiędzy kamienie w podłodze. Łysy już miał szukać reszty, ale pomyślał, że nóż, wprawdzie kuchenny, ale ostry, może mu się przydać. Wyciągając go przypadkowo podważył jeden z kamieni. A właściwie tylko jego część. Okazało się bowiem, że była to swego rodzaju skrytka. W niej znajdował się czerwony kryształ w kształcie błyskawicy na złotym naszyjniku. - Rainbow, to to? – zapytał się dresiarz wyciągając zawartość skrytki. Niebieska pegazica podleciała go niego z wielką prędkością chwytając naszyjnik, po czym go założyła. - Tak, dokładnie. Jeszcze pozostało pięć. Mam nadzieję, że reszta też je znalazła. Łysy na to nie zareagował, tylko ruszył dalej. Rainbow poleciała za nim. ---- Applejack galopowała poprzez korytarze, a Skipper ślizgał się obok niej. Szef nagle zakręcił w lewo, a na następnym skrzyżowaniu znowu w prawo. Jabłkowa klacz ledwo dała radę za nim wykręcić. - Skąd ty wiesz, gdzie iść? - Bo tak mi mówi mi mój bebech. A on z reguły nigdy nie myli – wyjaśnił Skipper, ale Applejack nie była przekonana co do tego. Przecież są lepsze źródła wiedzy niż jakieś jasnowidzące jelito. Jednak próbę wyrażenia niepewności przerwała jej porcja kolejnych manewrów. W ich wyniku znaleźli się w jakimś małym pomieszczeniu. - Jesteś pewien, że to tu? – powiedział Skipper patrząc w dół. Odpowiedziało mu dziwne burczenie. – Przecież stąd nie ma wyjścia! - Spokojnie szefie, za chwilę będzie – powiedział Discord materializując się w pomieszczeniu. – Ale najpierw musimy coś obgadać. – Skipper przeszedł do ślizgu, a parę metrów przed draconequusem skoczył wyciągając jedną płetwę do przodu. Następnie po pomieszczeniu rozległo się ciche „brzdęk”. Dowódca oddziału spojrzał dokładnie, w co trafił, gdyż uderzenie w brzuch Discorda powinno brzmieć zupełnie inaczej. - Skipper, trochę mnie tym rozczarowałeś – stwierdził Władca Chaosu będąc odzianym w lekką zbroję. Szef odskoczył od przeciwnika i, po wzięciu krótkiego rozpędu, zaatakował go w klatkę piersiową, tuż przed uderzeniem wypychając płetwy spod ciała. Cios nie zrobił większej krzywdy opancerzonemu przeciwnikowi, ale udało mu się wytrącić go z równowagi. Skipper wymierzył następnego kopniaka, tym razem w skrytą pod hełmem głowę. Discord znalazł się na ziemi, a szef na deser wykorzystał jedną ze swoich tajnych technik zwaną „kałasznikow w kolana”. Nie mogę opisać, jak to wygląda, gdyż nie bez powodu jest to tajna technika i jakbym zamieścił opis, to pojawiliby się smutni panowie w czarnych garniturach, którzy… Niestety, nikt, kto próbował ustalić, co oni robią, nie żyje. - Niby czym cię rozczarowałem? – zapytał się retorycznie Skipper do leżącego, obolałego Discorda. - Ideą ataku. Zachowałeś się dokładnie jak Łysy. Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej otwarty na pomoc w obecnej sytuacji. - Jaką znowu pomoc? – zapytał się Skipper, a potem spojrzał na Discorda i zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. – Gdybyś spokojnie siedział w kamieniu, to byśmy już byli z powrotem. - Niekoniecznie. Moc księżniczek, wprawdzie wielka, nie jest nieograniczona. W przeciwieństwie do mojej. Jeżeli tylko mi rozkażesz, to mogę was tam odesłać. - Kowalski, opcje – odparł Skipper siłą przyzwyczajenia. – Kowalski? – dodał, a potem sobie przypomniał, że w pomieszczeniu jest tylko on, Discord i Applejack, zbyt zszokowana atakiem szefa, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Nieważne. – Szef złapał Władcę Chaosu za gardło i przybliżył jego głowę do siebie, po czym krzyknął mu prosto w twarz – Słuchaj mnie, mamy tu ważną misję do wypełnienia, a mój oddział się nie wycofuje. Zrozumiano?! Discord przełknął ślinę i delikatnie pokiwał głową. Skipper rzucił jego szyją o podłogę. Następnie wymierzył mu cios w szczękę. Jak tylko pingwin się trochę oddalił, draconequus lwią łapą rozmasował żuchwę i upewnił się, że kieł nie został złamany. Władca Chaosu miał powiedzieć dowódcy pingwinów, że w razie czego może zmienić zdanie, ale wzrok Skippera odwiódł go od tego planu. Pstryknął tylko orlimi szponami, po czym zniknął, a w jednej ze ścian pojawiło się wyjście, oczywiście ozdobione wielkim zielonym napisem EXIT. Szef i Applejack szli dalej w poszukiwaniu reszty. ---- Rico ślizgał się po kamiennej podłodze. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał w koło siebie. Wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk i wrócił się o kilkanaście metrów. Potem zaczął bełkotać coś do pegaza o żółtej sierści, który leżał skulony w przerażeniu przed czymś. - Ja… um… próbuję, ale… - Fluttershy próbowała coś odpowiedzieć, ale strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował. Rico znowu wydał z siebie jakieś odgłosy. - To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że chcesz pomóc, ale powinnam… Co ty robisz?! – krzykiem, który dla nieznających jej był tonem zwykłej rozmowy, zapytała pegazica, gdy pingwin zwymiotował kij bejsbolowy i walnął ją w zad. Fluttershy przeleciała ładnych paręnaście metrów. Rico ślizgiem dostał się do miejsca lądowania i szykował się do kolejnego ciosu. - Nie musisz, już sobie sama poradzę – powiedziała Fluttershy podnosząc się na kopyta z obolałym plotem . Nagle przed nimi rozbłysło jasne, białe światło, które po krótkiej chwili zastąpiła sylwetka Discorda. Klacz pegaza z przerażeniem opadła na podłogę i zasłoniła oczy kopytkami. Rico, z bojowym wyrazem twarzy, przystąpił do procesu opróżniania żołądka. Próbował wyrzygać bazookę, ale draconequus wyciągnął z niego wszystko, co jest niezgodne z equestriańskim poziomem technologii. Tak więc pierwszym, co zwymiotował, była poduszka. - Dziwną broń sobie wybrałeś… - powiedział sarkastycznie Discord, ale urwał, gdy wnętrzności pingwina opuściła kusza . Rico wystrzelił bełt, który utknął w świeżo wyczarowanej przez Discorda zbroi. Pingwin zaczął bełkotać, coś, co biorąc pod uwagę ton jego głosu i sytuację, było swego rodzaju przekleństwem. – Widzisz, taka jest ta cała Equestria… - powiedział draconequus, a Rico odpowiedział mu bełkotem. – A napluj sobie do czapki. – Rico na te słowa zwymiotował jakieś nakrycie głowy, po czym splunął do jej wnętrza, a następnie założył na głowę. – Lepiej? - Tak, czuję się taki elokwentny, jakbym pozjadał wszystkie… *niezrozumiały bełkot* Wyschło – odparł Rico. Discord przejechał lwią łapą po głowie. - Trzeba będzie ci tam zamontować jakiś wentylator… Albo kontynuujmy tak. Nie uważasz, że bycie tutaj ogranicza twój potencjał. Z czasem pozbędziesz się ziemskiego sprzętu, a, jak już zauważyłeś, ten equestriański nie dorasta mu do pięt. Mogę odesłać ciebie, i resztę oddziału też, z powrotem i wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. Co ty na to? Rico przybrał myślący wyraz dzioba, co w jego wykonaniu wyglądało co najwyżej komicznie, po czym dał skrzydłem znak Discordowi, by się zbliżył. Władca Chaosu zniżył się tak, że jego głowa była na poziomie pingwina, który zwymiotował prosto w nią ciężki, stalowy młot. Energia uderzenia odrzuciła Discorda na parę metrów. Rico wydobył z brzucha kolejnego bejsbola i rzucił się na powalonego stwora. Widząc tą sytuację, która w zasadzie go nie zaskoczyła, gdyż w ciągu ostatniej godziny został zbity więcej razy, niż przez resztę życia, Discord się teleportował. Rozpędzony Rico uderzył bejsbolem w ścianę, na której pojawiło się znacznych rozmiarów pęknięcie ujawniające jakąś skrytkę. Pingwin zwymiotował świecę, która jakimś tylko mu znanym sposobem była już zapalona i za jej pomocą zbadał zawartość skrytki. W mglistym świetle płomyka zobaczył fioletowy kryształ w kształcie rombu na złotym naszyjniku. Zaczął głośno bełkotać, po czym wziął zawartość skrytki do skrzydła, by pokazać ją pegazicy. Jednak, jak tylko go złapał, został otoczony oślepiającym, białym światłem, tak samo jak Fluttershy. ---- Wszyscy znaleźli się w wielkiej, przestronnej sali wyglądającej tym razem na gotycką katedrę. - Brawo, brawo - rzekł także znajdujący się w sali Discord. - Udało wam się ukończyć pierwszy etap gry. Od teraz obowiązują inne zasady. Skrzydła i magia jest zabroniona, w przeciwieństwie do ziemskiej technologii. - Draconequus pstryknął orlimi szponami. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow i Fluttershy zostały ziemskimi kucykami. Rico poczuł, jak coś mu wypycha żołądek, a Louis i Łysy odczuli znajome ciężary przy pasach. Discord chciał kontynuować swój wywód, ale przeszkodził mu w tym huk wystrzału i pocisk kalibru 7,62 mm przechodzący przez jego głowę. - Łysy!!! Co ty zrobiłeś? – ryknął Skipper. - Powstrzymałem go przed sianiem chaosu – wyjaśnił z olimpijskim spokojem Łysy. - Nie da się ukryć, misja ukończona. Close enough – wtrącił Louis. - Wiesz Łysy, to jednak trochę bolało – odparł Discord, któremu postrzał w głowę nie zrobił żadnych długotrwałych szkód. Dresiarz wycelował pistolet znowu w draconequusa, ale zawahał się widząc, że przeciwnik był odziany w kamizelkę kuloodporną i hełm, a w orlim szponie dzierżył tarczę taktyczną. – Przecież już ci mówiłem, że to nie przyniesie żadnych skutków. - Mimo wszystko warto było spróbować – skomentował dresiarz. – Coś jeszcze mamy wiedzieć? - Zasada pierwsza, że wszyscy muszą grać do końca, nadal obowiązuje, ale oferta waszego powrotu jest wciąż aktualna. - Jaka oferta? – wtrącił Szeregowy. – I czemu znowu nic nie wiem? - Mówił, że może nas odesłać z powrotem, ale nie będziemy bratać się z wrogiem – wyjaśnił Skipper. - A tobie tego nie proponował, bo ciebie stąd nie wyciągnie nawet rakietą – dorzucił Louis. Szeregowy miał zaprotestować, ale jak przypomniał sobie, że są w krainie jednorożców, to zrezygnował, gdyż Szkot autentycznie miał rację. - Skipper, zawsze możecie zmienić zdanie – stwierdził Discord, po czym zniknął, by dalej siać chaos. Pingwiny i kucyki przystąpiły do przeszukiwania olbrzymiej sali, co nawet po podziale na jednoosobowe grupy zajęło sporo czasu. - Nic tu nie ma – rzekła zrezygnowana Twilight. – Znowu coś nam namieszał. - Mógł je ukryć na wyższych piętrach, ale bez skrzydeł tam nie zajrzę – odparła Rainbow. – Albo pod podłogą, tak mój. Ale nie ma czasu zerwać całej, by to sprawdzić. - Może nie będzie trzeba – powiedział po namyśle Kowalski, po czym uderzył Rico w brzuch. Szaleniec zwymiotował jakiś długi, metalowy kij zakończony płaskim kołem. - Co to? - Wykrywacz metalu. Powinien umożliwić znalezienie Klejnotów, a w zasadzie ich obudowy, pod podłogą. – Po tych słowach zbliżył końcówkę do szyi stojącej najbliżej Applejack, na której spoczywał naszyjnik z jabłkiem. Urządzenie zaczęło wydawać z siebie dość głośne odgłosy. – Czyli działa. To wy przeszukajcie podłogę, a my zobaczymy, co na górze. - Kowalski, jesteś pingwinem, nie umiesz latać… - wtrąciła Twilight. – I jak niby mamy to złapać? - Złapać? Dajcie mi chwilę, skonstruuję jakiś uchwyt na kopyta. – Kowalski wyciągnął notatnik i ołówek oraz zaczął szkicować podstawy takiego urządzenia. – Albo po prostu złapiecie je w zęby – dodał widząc spojrzenie Skippera. - To jeden problem z głowy, a co z wami? - Rico… - powiedział szef, a psychopata zwymiotował butelkę z napojem gazowanym i parę rękawic kibica, a potem dodatkowe pięć takich kompletów, które od raz wszystkie pingwiny założyły. - Mamy Jet-Packi – wyjaśnił Kowalski, gdy ciśnienie we wstrząsanych butelkach osiągnęło wartość krytyczną i oddział, niesiony siłą rozprężanego powietrza wznosił się w górę. Twilight pochwyciła urządzenie zwane „wykrywaczem metalu” w zęby, co dla niej, jako jednorożca, zazwyczaj, było dość nienaturalne, gdyż jej rasa zwykła manipulować przedmiotami za pomocą magii, a ponieważ sprzęt nie był przystosowany do bycia trzymanym przez kucyki, na co wskazywała jego długość i brak odpowiedniego uchwytu na końcu, w wyniku czego trzeba było trzymać głowę przekrzywioną pod bardzo dużym kątem, wyglądało to dość komicznie. Jednak, pomijając fakt, że nie mogła nic znaleźć, przeszukiwanie szło jej to dość sprawnie. Pingwiny w tym czasie latały po poddaszu wypatrując pozostałych Klejnotów, ale to także przypominało szukanie igły w stogu siana. Nagle rozległ się pikający odgłos. - Rico, sprawdź to – zarządził Skipper, a pingwin z blizną rozpoczął lot nurkowy w stronę grupki kucyków bełkocząc coś, jednak jego mowa wywołała tylko niezrozumienie na ich twarzach. - Mówi, byśmy się odsunęły – stwierdziła Fluttershy, która jakoś umiała zrozumieć szalonego komandosa, co było następstwem jej zdolności do porozumiewania się ze zwierzętami. Kucyki zrobiły to, a Rico w locie zwymiotował jakiś krótki, czerwony kij z palącym się sznurkiem z jednej strony. Przedmiot wylądował na wskazanym fragmencie podłogi, a gdy linka dopaliła się do końca eksplodował niszcząc wszystko pod sobą. Wewnątrz leja znajdował się ciężki, metalowy sejf. Rico, jakoś wyłączając Jet-Packa, zszedł po kasę pancerną, po czym wypluł na drzwiczki dziwną, białą maź i jakiś metalowy przedmiot. Jak pingwin dołączył do grupy kucyków zwymiotował kolejny przedmiot – małe, czarne pudełko idealnie mieszczące się w skrzydle z kilkoma przyciskami. Rico wcisnął guzik i rozległ się kolejny dźwięk wybuchu. Drzwi sejfu zostały rozerwane. Pingwin poszedł sprawdzić zawartość pudełka. Wewnątrz niego znajdował kolejny z poszukiwanych naszyjników, tym razem z niebieskim klejnotem w kształcie balonika. Rico wziął go w skrzydło i przyniósł go kucykom. Przed szereg od razu wyskoczyła wesoła jak zwykle Pinkie Pie biorąc Klejnot ze skrzydeł pingwina i zakładając go. Rico potrząchał kuprem i jego Jet-Pack znowu odpalił niosąc go w górę. Twilight wróciła do przeszukiwania podłogi. Rico dołączył do reszty swoich współgatunkowców. - Rico, w końcu jesteś – stwierdził Louis. – Chyba widziałem go na szczycie wieży, ale bez bazooki się nie dostanę. Psychopacie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać i od razu zwymiotował Szkotowi wyrzutnię rakiet. Louis odleciał na tylko sobie znaną pozycję, z której widział poszukiwany Klejnot. Jeden wystrzał z bazooki później piąty naszyjnik – ozdobiony różowym motylkiem – był już w posiadaniu naszych bohaterów. Pingwiny przekazały naszyjnik kucykom. Piąty Klejnot znalazł swoje miejsce na szyi Fluttershy. - Więcej tam nie ma? – zapytała Twilight, która jako jedyna nie miała jeszcze swojego. - Nie, a szukaliśmy bardzo dokładnie. Tutaj też nic? - Nie, chociaż… – Lawendowy kucyk zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym powiedział w stronę swoich przyjaciółek. – Zdejmijcie je. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Fluttershy ściągnęły naszyjniki z szyi i pozostawiły je u kopyt Twilight. - Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał Skipper. - Z tego, co pamiętam z książki o Klejnotach Harmonii, to jeśli się zbierze się pięć, to iskra sprawi, że szósty się ujawni – wyjaśniła Twilight i zaczęła przygotowywać się do wytworzenia małej błyskawicy. A potem dotarło do niej, że nie ma już rogu. – No to by było na tyle. - Rico, masz może generator piorunów? – powiedział Kowalski. – Albo jakieś inne, iskrzące urządzenie? Rico trochę przeżuwał, uderzał się w brzuch, a potem zwymiotował pudełko po zapałkach z domontowanymi dwoma widelcami. Kowalski przejął urządzenie i wcisnął ukryty gdzieś przycisk. Pomiędzy metalowymi elementami pojawiły się łuki elektryczne. - Powinno się nadać – stwierdził pingwini strateg. Złożył wszystkie Klejnoty w jeden na drugim, po czym raził je iskrą. Ładunek zaczął krążyć pomiędzy naszyjnikami, które wytworzyły falę uderzeniową. Kowalski został odrzucony na najbliższą ścianę. Wokół Klejnotów pojawiły się strumienie światła w kolorach znajdujących się wewnątrz kryształów, które poruszały się wokół nich po stabilnych, kołowych orbitach. Pingwin naukowiec miał trochę szczęścia tym, że był teraz trochę zamroczony, gdyż światło biegnie idealnie po linii prostej, chyba że przechodzi między ośrodkami albo porusza się w okolicy bardzo dużej masy skupionej na niewielkim obszarze. W tym przypadku żaden z tych wypadków nie miał miejsca. Strumienie światła złączyły się w jedną, chciało by się napisać, tęczę, jednak brakowało w niej jednego koloru. Podążyła ona wysoko w górę, a potem skierowała się w stronę jednego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie, gdyby to była autentyczna świątynia mieściłby się ołtarz, ale ponieważ jest to tylko dzieło Discorda, stało tam artystyczne przedstawienie plota celestiańskiego. Wszyscy podążyli w jego stronę. Kucyki obeszły go dookoła szukając jakiegoś sposobu na otwarcie. - Rico, masz jakiś kilof? – zapytała z nadzieją Twilight, gdyż jedynym znalezionym sposobem na dostanie się do wewnątrz było zniszczenie całości. - Mamy lepsze metody – odparł Skipper. – Rico, wiesz co robić. Psychopata zwymiotował kilka bomb i umieścił je w strategicznych punktach. - Co on robi? Rozwali to zaraz! – krzyknęła Rarity, - Raczej nie. W kwestii wybuchów, Rico to prawdziwy artysta – odparł Szeregowy. Pingwin z blizną zwymiotował pilot, po czym powiedział – Rock’n’roll – i zdetonował ładunki. Posąg celestiańskiego plota został doszczętnie zniszczony. Wśród jego gruzów widać było złoty diadem przyozdobioną purpurowym kryształem w kształcie sześcioramiennej gwiazdy. Twilight wzięła go w kopyta i umieściła go na swojej głowie. W tym momencie cała katedra zniknęła, a przed grupą pojawiła się biała wanna z prysznicem i zasłoną, zza której wydobywał się szum wody i śpiew. Winter wrap up, Winter wrap up który po chwili się urwał. Zasłona została odsunięta przez lwią łapę, a z luki wyłonił się koński łeb przyozdobiony jelenim i kozim rogiem oraz jednym kłem. - Ach, to wy. Zaczekajcie, tylko skończę swój przed petryfikacyjny prysznic – powiedział Discord, po czym wrócił do kąpieli i śpiewania. Po paru minutach wyszedł z wanny. Pstryknął orlimi szponami i jego armatura zniknęła, a rogi i skrzydła wróciły do odpowiednich kucyków. - Róbcie, co do was należy. Tylko dajcie zastygnąć w ciekawszej pozie niż ostatnio – powiedział draconequus, po czym stanął w szlachetnie tragicznej pozie rozpaczy. – Nie, to nie to – dodał, po czym ustał w dumnej pozie zwycięzcy. – Tak znacznie lepiej. Możecie strzelać. Kucyki zostały otoczone białą poświatą i wzniosły się w górę. Naszyjniki wytworzyły promienie świetlne łączące się w diademie. Lojalność Rainbow Dash, Uczciwość Applejack, Dobroć Fluttershy, Śmiech Pinkie Pie i Szczodrość Rarity, w połączeniu z Magią Twilight utworzyły tęczę posuwającą się po paraboli. Trafiła ona Discorda przywdziewając go w kamienny mundur. Tęcza Harmonii zamieniła się w kopułę, która eksplodowała zamieniając chaotyczny krajobraz z powrotem w normalny. ---- „W końcu” – myślał Skipper. „Jeszcze chwila i z powrotem w Nowym Yorku. Już tęsknię za tym metalicznym zapachem niebezpieczeństwa…” Razem z resztą oddziału stał w jakimś zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu w zamku Canterlot. Grupa jednorożców za pomocą jakieś fosforyzującej farby malowała dziwne znaki na podłodze. Najgorsze w tym jednak było to, że cały zespół symboli był bardzo skomplikowany, a do tego musiał być stworzony z niesamowitą precyzją. Właśnie trwała czwarta próba, jak dotąd najdłuższa, ale ciężko określić, czy było to spowodowane dalszym postępem prac, czy ich powolniejszym tempem. - Te, długo jeszcze? – zapytał się Łysy, który właśnie skończył wyładowywać swoją frustrację na snopku siana. Ale nie przestał tego robić, bo już był zrelaksowany, tylko dlatego, że jego cel nie wytrzymał. - Tak, jeszcze długo. To jest wielki, skomplikowany wzór runiczny prosto z samej Zebrici, czyli coś, czego się nie robi w pięć minut. Same zebry tworzą je nawet w przeciągu paru dni, a nawet tygodni – odpowiedział koordynujący grupę ogier jednorożca o srebrnej sierści i równo przyciętej, czarnej grzywie. – Mówiłem to już wiele razy, ale powiem jeszcze raz, zajmijcie się czymś, bo wasze czekanie tu jest bez sensu. - Skipper, jakby co szukam zaczepki na mieście. Rico, przyłączysz się? – Psychopata na te słowa dresa zaczął bełkotać w sposób, który sugerował, że się zgadza. - Chyba lepiej, byśmy wszyscy byli na miejscu. Wtedy szybciej będziemy w domu – powiedział Louis, który przejął od Szeregowego rolę „głosu rozsądku” w drużynie, gdyż ten jest zbyt rozproszony pewną częścią equestriańskiego społeczeństwa. - A czemu nie pójdziemy na ceremonię? – zapytał Szeregowy. – W końcu też pomagaliśmy w pokonaniu Discorda. - Bo to nasza wina, że się uwolnił i jego pokonanie należało do naszych obowiązków. Z takich okazji ceremonii się nie wyprawia – odpowiedział Skipper. - Tym bardziej, że już się chyba kończy. Nie masz już po co iść – dodał Kowalski. Jak na potwierdzenie tych słów do pomieszczenia weszła księżniczka Luna. - Spell Nexusie, jak idą przygotowania? – zapytała. - Wasza wysokość, były drobne poślizgi, ale powinniśmy zdążyć w ciągu najbliższej godziny – odpowiedział ten sam ogier, który wcześniej tłumaczył pingwinom skomplikowanie tych run. – Tylko chciałbym prosić o zabranie ich stąd – pokazał na oddział komandosów. - Rozumiem, zajmę się naszymi gośćmi, ale mimo wszystko prosiłabym o przyspieszenie prac – odpowiedziała lunarna księżniczka, po czym dała pingwinom znak, żeby wyszli, co cała szóstka uczyniła. Za drzwiami czekała na nie szóstka bardzo dobrze znanych ich klaczy. - Chyba nie myśleliście, że puścimy was bez pożegnania – powiedziała Applejack. - Dobra, to cześć, pa, czy jak się tu żegnacie. Możemy już wracać? – powiedział Łysy. - Nie, najpierw impreza – odpowiedziała Pinkie Pie. - Jak ty urządzisz przyjęcie przez niecałą godzinę? – zapytał się Kowalski. - To nic takiego dla mojego działa imprezowego – powiedziała różowa klacz wyciągając skądś wielką armatę utrzymaną w kreskówkowym stylu, po czym wystrzeliła wzdłuż korytarza. Słysząc huk wystrzału Łysy instynktownie wyciągnął swój pistolet. Jednak schował go po chwili widząc, że z armaty wyleciały balony, chmura confetti i inne imprezowe sprzęty. - Nie odpuścisz, co? – powiedział Skipper. - Nie – odpowiedziała Pinkie Pie. - Niech już ci będzie, ale zrób to szybko, bo nie mamy wiele czasu. Za godzinę mamy teleport powrotny – humorystycznie skomentował Louis. ---- Po skromnej imprezce pingwiny znowu znajdowały się w tym samym zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu, co przedtem. Oddział stał na wielkim znaku przedstawiającym gwiazdę znajdującym się w samym centrum. W pewnej odległości od nich, poza systemem znaków runicznych, stała księżniczka Celestia, a naprzeciwko niej księżniczka Luna. - Gotowi? – zapytała Pani Dnia. - Jak zawsze – odpowiedział Skipper w imieniu całej drużyny. - A ty, siostro? - Tak – odparła Luna. – Zaczynajmy. Rogi alikornów zabłysnęły magią – Celestii na złoto, Luny na błękitno. Znaki na największym pierścieniu także zaczęły emitować światło, tym razem biało. Księżniczki wystrzeliły magiczną błyskawicę uderzając nimi w specjalne symbole przypominające tarcze strzeleckie. Runy zmieniły kolor na zielony. Ich światło zostało wystrzelone w górę niczym promienie lasera tworząc swego rodzaju ścianę. Celestia i Luna stanęły przed jednym z najtrudniejszych momentów w zaklęciu – musiały kierować zaklęciem nie widząc skutków swoich działań. Załadowały rogi większą porcją magii, przez co jaśniały mocniej. Świetlne ściany powoli zmieniały się w kopułę. Kowalski nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że światło poruszało się po zakrzywionych liniach, ale to nie znaczy, że „magia” stała się dla niego wystarczającym uzasadnieniem, gdyż pingwini strateg nadal w nią nie wierzył. Kopuła zaczęła się pomniejszać, aż dotarła do drugiego pierścienia znaków, który w kontakcie z nią zabłysną łagodnym, białym światłem. Poświaty zmieszały się ze sobą tworząc przezroczystą bańkę. Na ustach księżniczek pojawiły się drobne uśmiechy, ale nie mogły sobie pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia. Pod wpływem magicznej mocy obu alikornów bańka otaczająca pingwiny nadal się zmniejszała, ale tym razem robiła to szybciej i szybko doszła do kolejnego kompletu run. Zajaśniały one kolorami tęczy, które zaczęły otaczać grupę pingwinów w coraz to szybszym locie po wewnętrznej stronie bańki. Po pewnym czasie znowu zablokowały widok, po czym nastąpił dźwięk eksplozji, a po podłodze poruszało się tęczowe koło, a sama bańka zapadła się. Znaki runiczne przestały się świecić, a Celestia i Luna zaczęły ciężko oddychać i walczyć o utrzymanie się na kopytach albo przynajmniej o klapnięcie o ziemię z jak największą gracją. Nawet mimo wykorzystania bardzo zaawansowanych run rytuał był bardzo męczący. Księżniczki spojrzały na centralny punkt pomieszczenia. Zaraz po tym ich źrenice ekstremalnie się rozszerzyły. - K*rwa, chyba nie tak miało działać – powiedział jeden z sześciu powodów ich zszokowania – pingwin odziany w dresową bluzę z kijem bejsbolowym w skrzydle. - Łysol, jak ty do tego dotarłeś? – powiedział z wielką dozą ironii Louis. Dresiarz chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale w zamian tego tylko walnął go w dziób. Szkot od razu mu odpowiedział ciosem kickboxingowym, na co Polak zareagował uderzeniem bejsbola. - Łysy, Louis, uspokójcie się w końcu! – krzykiem rozkazał Skipper. - Że co? Teraz przecież moja kolej – odparł mu Louis, ale dostosował się do nakazu szefa. - Ale czemu nadal jesteśmy tutaj? – powiedział Kowalski. - Też tego nie rozumiem, runy były wykonane niezwykle dokładnie, a samo zaklęcie nie miało błędów – odpowiedziała Celestia. - No to utknęliśmy tu na dobre – powiedział Skipper. - Raczej nie, mamy jeszcze plan B – dodała Luna. – Jedziecie do Kryształowego Królestwa. Rozdział III: Cień Kryształowe Królestwo to miasto-państwo na położone na północnych rubieżach Equestrii otoczone arktycznymi terenami (chociaż Łysy twierdził, że to kucza Syberia). Jest to także ojczyzna specyficznej rasy kucyków zwanej „kryształowymi”, gdyż ich półprzezroczysta sierść błyszczy. W magiczny sposób zniknęło ponad tysiąc lat temu, by pojawić się w zeszłym roku. Miasto zostało zbudowane na planie sześcioramiennej gwiazdy, a budynki wyglądają jak zrobione z wielkich kryształów. Idealnie w centrum stoi wielopiętrowa konstrukcja ustawiona na trzech nogach, będąca tutejszym pałacem, znacznie przerastająca resztę miasta, a może nawet przewyższający zamek Canterlot. Pingwiny, razem z dobrze znaną im szóstką kucyków, znajdowały się wewnątrz niego, a z ich grupy było słychać takie kwestie: - Oh my God, it's wonderful! - Ale jak to możliwe, że ukształtowali kryształy w tak precyzyjny sposób? - Ładne nie powiem, ale to nie powód, by się tak zachwycać. - Przesadzacie, nie to co Licheń. Twilight zaczęła bić się w myślach, czy drążyć temat tego całego „Lichenia”, ale pamiętając wyjaśnienie terminu „Rosja” w wykonaniu Łysego zrezygnowała. I tak nic się nie dowie, a do tego nasłucha się niepotrzebnych przekleństw. Cała dwunastka weszła do sali tronowej, gdzie czekała na nich klacz alikorna o różowej sierści i żółto-fioletowo-różowej grzywie i uroczym znaczku przedstawiającym błękitne serce. Na widok jej Twilight wybiegła krzycząc - Cadence! Alikorn pokłusował w stronę jednorożca, a kiedy dobiegły do końca obie powiedziały - Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami, klaszcz kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami. - Gdy obie klacze skończyły, alikorn zwrócił się do pingwinów. - Witajcie w Kryształowym Królestwie, szanowne pingwiny. Ja jestem księżniczka Cadence i razem z moim mężem, księciem hetponem Shining Armorem, sprawuję tu władzę. - Księżniczka powiedziała to w sposób znacznie bardziej oficjalny niż przywitanie z Twilight, próbując w ten sposób dopasować się do jej nowej roli jako prawdziwej władczyni - wcześniej jej tytuł był spowodowany przynależnością do rodziny królewskiej. - Ciocia... To znaczy księżniczka Celestia powiedziała mi już o waszej sytuacji i co mogę w tej sprawie zrobić - kontynuowała Cadance. - Czyli już wszystko wiesz - powiedział Skipper. - To kiedy możemy zaczynać? - Niestety, portal się otworzy dopiero za kilka dni, nie mam na to żadnego wpływu - odpowiedziała księżniczka. - Ale postaram się zrobić wszystko, by jak najbardziej umilić wam pobyt tutaj. - Louis chciał rzucić jakimś komentarzem, ale przeszkodził mu wlatujący do sali tronowej pegaz w zbroi o pomarańczowej sierści. - Księżniczko! Kryształowe Serce... Zniknęło! - powiedział z przerażeniem.Na twarzy Cadance pojawił się grymas przerażenia, w mniejszym stopniu zawitał też na pyszczach reszty kucyków. Pingwiny natomiast od rau spojrzały wymownie na Łysego. - Czemu zawsze, jak coś znika, to wszyscy się gapią akurat na mnie? - powiedział dresiarz. - A wiesz dlaczego Rosjanie w Niemczech kradną po dwa samochody? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Louis. - Bo to Ruscy, a Szwabom i tak się należy. - Nie, bo wracają przez Polskę - wyjaśnił Szkot, po czym wszyscy, oprócz Łysego, zaczęli się śmiać. Dresiarz natomiast ścisnął skrzydło na bejsbolu i obrzucił resztę spojrzeniem zimnym jak lód, po którym wszyscy zamilkli. Jednak Łysego przed atakiem na Louisa powstrzymał widok nieba, które zmieniło kolor na pomarańczowy, a z otaczających Królestwo gór zbliżał się złowrogi, czarny dym. Róg Cadance zabłysnął na niebiesko, po czym księżniczka odchyliła głowę mocno do tyłu. Nad Królestwem pojawiła się magiczna kopuła. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno... - powiedziała Cadance jakby do siebie, po czym skierowała pytanie do obecnego w sali gwardzisty. - Sierżancie Flash, przekaż Straży rozkaz przeszukania Królestwa i okolic. - Pegaz zasalutował i odleciał. - No to zapowiada się bardzo roboczy urlop - stwierdził Skipper, po czym cały oddział podążył za gwardzistą. ---- Pingwiny opuściły tereny Kryształowego Królestwa i razem z grupą gwardzistów - czternastoma kucami ziemnymi o sierści wyglądającej jak szafir i sześciorgiem białych jednorożców - przeczesywali północne ziemie. Ten kierunek poszukiwań, razem z zamieszkałym przez gryfy zachodem, wydawał się najbardziej właściwy, ale ze względu na brak punktów orientacyjnych także najtrudniejszy. Nagle wszystkie jednorożce stanęły dęba, po czym skierowały swoje rogi w stronę pobliskiego pagórka, a następnie, z przerażeniem na pyszczkach, cofnęły się parę kroków. - Co się stało? - zapytał Skipper. - Tam coś jest... - niepewnie zaczął jeden z jednorożców. - Ale... - Chciał kontynuować, ale zza pagórka wystrzelił słup czarnego cienia, w którym pojawiła się para zielonych oczu o czerwonych tęczówkach, z których wydobywał się fioletowy dym. Na ten widok sierść ziemskich gwardzistów straciła kryształowy efekt, grzywy i ogony oklapły, a ich twarze przybrały bardziej zmęczony wyraz. Z cienia wyłoniła się wielka ogierza głowa o szaro-czarnej sierści. Z czoła wyrastał długi, zakrzywiony róg pozbawiony żłobkowania w kolorze czerwonym, a nie w odcieniu sierści, jak zwykle mają jednorożce. Usta miał "ozdobione" parą długich kłów. Jeden ze wspomagających jednorożców, bardziej w przypływie głupoty niż odwagi, wystrzelił jakieś zaklęcie bojowe. Napastnik jednak dał radę zrobić unik. Łysy dobył składaka, po czym oddał krótką serię tam, gdzie jego zdaniem znajdowało się serce. Pociski przeleciały przez cień nie czyniąc jednorożcowi żadnej szkody. - Łysol, nauczyłbyś się w końcu celować - skomentował Louis, gdyż dresiarz nigdy się tym nie przejmował, zazwyczaj ustawiał wylot lufy pistoletu mniej więcej w stronę wroga i strzelał serią. - Skoro taki z ciebie snajper, to nie gadaj, tylko pokaż, na co cię stać - odgryzł się Łysy. Louis wyciągnął swój rewolwer Magnum i celował w głowę napastnika. Jednorożec załadował swój róg magią, a jego aura znacznie różniła się od tej normalnej - był to zielono-fioletowy dym, z którego strzelały czarne iskry. Następnie wystrzelił promień w stronę pingwinów. Widząc to Louis na chwilę zawahał się ze strzałem. Rozejrzał się po okolicy szukając efektów ataku jednorożca. Jednak jedyną różnicą był czarny kryształ blokujący wylot lufy jego pistoletu. Louis w myślach podziękował jakimś wyższych siłom, które ocaliły go przed utratą broni, a może nawet życia. - Dobra, to teraz zdradź nam swój plan zdobycia albo zniszczenia Kryształowego Królestwa, Equestrii czy czego tam chcesz, mrocznie się zaśmiej, a potem daj się powstrzymać - powiedział Louis komentując zachowanie wielkich złych we wszelkich filmach, książkach, serialach itd. - Zapomnij - powiedział jednorożec. - Jak to? To przecież tradycja - protestował Szkot, ale był prawie pewien, że to nie przyniesie skutków. - Może robi wszystko na spontana i nie ma planu, który może zdradzić? - wtrącił się Łysy. - Spontanicznie? Kto normalny przeprowadza ataki bez planu? - włączył się Kowalski. - Chociażby ja - odpowiedział dresiarz. - Tak jak tą pamiętną masakrę w Zagrzebiu. - Widzisz? Bez planu to od razu coś nie wypaliło i wyszła masakra - odparł Kowalski. - Wszystko poszło jak powinno, tak z grubsza - powiedział Łysy z wyższością. - To teraz zrób coś spontanicznego i pokonaj go - stwierdził Skipper. - Skipper, brak planu można zrównoważyć sprzętem i wsparciem. W drugą stronę to niestety nie działa - odpowiedział dresiarz, po czym Rico bełkotem o sobie przypomniał. - To mi wyrzygaj śmigłowiec, dwa czołgi, kilka haubic i po minigunie dla każdego, a do tego parę kilometrów barykad. - Łysy uświadomił psychopacie różnice w potencjałach jego brzucha i postjugosłowiańskiej armii. Mroczny jednorożec wyszczerzył zęby i w chmurze cienia zanurkował na oddział pingwinów i kucyków. Jednak przed uderzeniem powstrzymała go błękitna sfera stworzona przez equestriańskich gwardzistów. Napastnik załadował swój róg magią, po czym jakimś zaklęciem zniszczył tarczę. Przystąpił do następnej szarży, ale powstrzymała go seria ze składaka, która przeszła przez jego głowę. Jednorożec padł na ziemię. Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia kucykowo-pingwinia grupa rozpoczęła taktyczny odwrót. - Kto to, k*rwa był? - Łysy w końcu powiedział to, co reszcie oddziału chodziło po głowie. - Król Sombra, jednorożec władający czarną magią, dawniej rządził... - zaczął jeden z jednorożnych gwardzistów, ale przewał mu kryształowy kolega. - Moglibyśmy o tym nie wspominać? - zaproponował, gdyż w pamięci rodowitych mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa czasy rządów Sombry zapisały się jako czasy terroru i nieszczęść. Equestriański gwardzista przystał na to. W tym czasie za pomocą czarnej magii Sombra wyleczył swoje rany i ruszył do pościgu. - Nosz piórwa - przeklął któryś z gwardzistów. - Co my teraz zrobimy? - Szukajcie dalej Kryształowego Serca, a my spróbujemy odciągnąć Sombrę od was - powiedział Kowalski. Kucyki w galopie skręciły. Sombra chciał podążyć za nimi, ale przeszkodziły mu pociski z broni Łysego. Jednorożec z pomocą czarnej magii szybko wyleczył swoje rany, po czym zaszarżował na pingwiny. Dresiarz posłał mu kolejną serię, ale pociski tym razem odbiły się od jadowicie zielonej bariery. Pingwin przez chwilę stał zszokowany. W tym czasie Sombra posłał w stronę Łysego takie samo zaklęcie, jakim wcześniej zablokował pistolet Louisa. - Ja pi*rdolę - rzekł dresiarz w swym ojczystym języku, żeby nie gorszyć Szeregowego. Sombra otoczył szóstkę pingwinów, po czym mrocznie się zaśmiał. Jego róg ponownie otoczył fioletowo-zielony dym. Jednak Rico był szybszy i głowa Sombry zniknęła pod wpływem zderzenia z pociskiem rakietowym. - To go powinno na jakiś czas zatrzymać - skwitował Skipper. - No, to można się zająć następnym problemem - stwierdził Łysy wyciągając składaka, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się kryształowi blokującemu wylot lufy. Louis zrobił to samo ze swoim Magnumem. Szkot uważnie przeanalizował konstrukcję kryształu, po czym wyciągnął skrzydło w stronę Rico, który zwymiotował mu młotek. Louis kilka razy uderzył precyzyjnie w blokadę lufy. Kryształ rozpadł się na dwie połówki. Szkot, korzystając z chwili przerwy, sprawdził poziom amunicji i załadował brakujący pocisk. Dresiarz w tym czasie odkręcił tłumik i walnął nim o pobliski głaz. Jego kryształ rozpadł się na tysiące małych odłamków. Amunicji nie miał w zwyczaju sprawdzać, gdyż jego "składak" był zasilany za pomocą taśmy nabojowej, więc miał parę tysięcy pocisków i dodatkowe 30 w magazynku. - To teraz sprawdzamy, co zostało z Sombry czy szukamy Serca? - spytał Szeregowy. - Dużego wyboru nie ma - odpowiedział Kowalski, gdy dziwny, nienaturalny cień spowił okolicę. - No weź sobie, k*rwa, nie żartuj - powiedział Łysy w stronę zielono-czerwonych oczu, z których wydobywał się fioletowy dym. - Właśnie, żarty to przecież moja działka - dodał Louis. Król Sombra bacznie obserwował pingwiny, jednak nie wynurzył głowy. Łysy oddał serię ze swojego pistoletu, która jednak ani razu nie trafiła, zupełnie tak, jakby mroczny jednorożec miał tylko oczy. Dresiarz szybko schował pistolet, by uchronić go przed czarną magią Sombry. Mroczny jednorożec zamknął pingwinich komandosów w swoim cieniu. Rico zwymiotował bazookę i wystrzelił w stronę Sombry. Pod wpływem pocisku cień się rozproszył nie czyniąc jednorożcowi żadnej szkody. - Ma ktoś jakiś plan? - spytał Skipper. - Daj to - rzekł Łysy wyrywając bazookę ze skrzydeł Rico, po czym poziomo wystrzelił. Pocisk rakietowy na chwilę rozproszył cień, a oddział pingwinów wycofał się przez powstałą wyrwę. Sombra podążył za nimi, ale jak zobaczył przykryte kopułą Kryształowe Królestwo, zwrócił się w jego stronę. ---- Dwudziestka kucyków galopowała poprzez śnieżne odstępy północnych rubieży. Znajdujące się na czele jednorożce kierowały resztę grupy do centrum zakłóceń magicznej aury Equestrii najprawdopodobniej przez potężny artefakt jakim jest Kryształowe Serce. - Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Już jesteśmy prawie u celu - rzekł biały jednorożec w emaliowanej złotą farbą zbroi. Wszyscy dokładnie rozglądali się po okolicy, gdyż w małej odległości od Serca zaburzenia w polu magicznym były zbyt równomiernie rozłożone, by stanowić wystarczający kierunkowskaz. Nagle zobaczyli przed sobą dziwną łunę i słup dymu. Gwardziści postanowili to sprawdzić. Cichutko podeszli bliżej do krawędzi niewielkiej kotlinki. Wewnątrz niej paliło się ognisko, wokół którego siedziało kilka-kilkanaście dziwnych kucyków wyglądających jak armia klonów. Skóry wszystkich były pokryte ciemnozieloną chityną, a na ich grzbietach znajdował się granatowy pancerz, z którego wyrastała para owadzich skrzydeł. Na głowie widniały krótkie, delikatnie zakrzywione rogi, a ich niebieskie oczy nie miały źrenic ani tęczówek. Z ust wyrastały długie kły. Wyglądu dopełniały krótkie, poszarpane grzywy i ogony oraz dziurawe kopyta. - Podmieńce... - mruknął jednorożny gwardzista nadal mając w pamięci ich ostatnią inwazję na Canterlot. - Atakujemy i odbieramy to co nasze? – zaproponował jeden z kucyków kryształowych. - Dokładnie, Crystal Lance - odparł inny kryształowy gwardzista. - Lepiej wezwać wsparcie. Podmieńce są jak hydra, jak zabijesz jednego, to pojawią się trzy nowe - powiedział jeden z jednorożców. - Iron Sword, nie przesadzaj... Jest ich dwanaście góra, a to po naszej stronie jest efekt zaskoczenia - odpowiedział mu kryształowy kolega. - Zaatakujemy ich tak szybko, że Chrysalis się nie zorientuje - dodał. Reszta gwardzistów po kolei wyrażała swoje zdanie. W ten sposób powstały dwa, prawie równie liczne obozy. Chwilę później dołączył oddział komando-pingwinów. - Jakieś postępy? - zapytał Skipper. - Tak, Kryształowe Serce jest w kopytach podmieńców, teraz tylko rozprawiamy, czy atakować teraz, czy wzywać wsparcie - odpowiedział Crystal Lance. - A co wy o tym sądzicie? - Wpi*rdalamy - odpowiedział Łysy z bejsbolem w skrzydle. - Dokładnie, skoro już tu są, to na co czekać. Kowalski, nic nie mów - dodał Skipper. - Dobra, niech wam będzie... - rzekł jeden z jednorożnych popleczników Iron Sworda. Gwardziści wysunęli ze swoich zbroi teleskopowe lance. Wprawdzie taka broń jest mało popularna w regularnej armii, gdyż jest krótsza od normalnej i są znane przypadki schowania się jej w momencie uderzenia, ale nie utrudnia ruchów i łatwo ją schować, a potem wysunąć, przez co jest wykorzystywana do patroli. Rico wyrzygał pingwinom po bazooce, a Łysy i Louis dobyli swoich pistoletów. Gwardziści ustawili się w dwuliniowym szyku, z jednorożcami na przedzie i w centrum, po czym rozpoczęli galop w stronę pozycji podmieńców. Tętent kopyt niósł się po okolicy, gdy dwudziestka zbrojnych kucyków, niczym metalowa lawina, zbiegała po zboczach kotliny. Jeden z podmieńców wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony odgłos, po czym jego pobratymcy odwrócili się w stronę nacierających kucyków. Pierwszy szereg przybrał bojową postawę z wyszczerzonymi kłami, a ich rogi zabłysły zieloną aurą. Jednak przed uwolnieniem zaklęć powstrzymały ich lance gwardzistów wbijające się w ich korpusy. Kucyki galopowały dalej ciągnąć martwe ciała trójki podmieńców na poplamionej zieloną mazią broni czekając na zderzenie z kolejnymi. Wrogowie jednak wznieśli się w powietrze, by tam przeczekać szarżę. Widząc to do walki włączył się oddział komando-pingwinów posyłając w stronę podmieńców pociski rakietowe. Siła czterech eksplozji dosłownie rozpruła na strzępy większość przeciwników. Pozostałej przy życiu dwójce Louis i Łysy rozsadzili głowy. Gwardziści, po wykonaniu ciasnego nawrotu i schowaniu swoich lanc, przystąpili do przeczesywania obozu podmieńców. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach rozległ się radosny okrzyk jednego z kryształowych kucyków stwierdzający, że znalazł Serce. Słysząc to jego współrasowcy wpadli w lepszy nastrój, czego widocznym znakiem było podniesienie się ich grzyw oraz ogonów, sierść przybierająca bardziej żywy kolor, ale nie odzyskująca kryształowego efektu, oraz ożywione wyrazy pyszczków. Artefakt został schowany w jukach jednorożnego gwardzisty, który nałożył na nie zaklęcie antykradzieżowe. Grupa wyruszyła z powrotem do Kryształowego Królestwa. - A wy to się niby dokąd wybieracie? - usłyszeli nad sobą. Spojrzeli w górę, gdzie zobaczyli podmieńca w lekkiej zbroi, za którym unosiło się kilkadziesiąt, a może nawet setka, jego nieopancerzonych pobratymców. - To oddacie Serce po dobroci, czy musi zaboleć? - Zaboli, ale was - odpowiedział Crystal Lance. - Gwardia nigdy nie cofa się przed wrogiem - dodał, po czym rozległ się odgłos wysuwanych lanc. - Wasz wybór... - mruknął opancerzony podmieniec, a następnie krzyknął - DO ATAKU!!! Kucyki przystąpiły do galopu w nadziei, że dadzą radę przedostać się na znajdującą się na tyłach wrogiej formacji lepszą pozycję do szarży zanim ta znajdzie się na ziemi. Podmieńce natomiast robiły to, co było w ich mocy, by to uniemożliwić obniżając wysokość swego lotu z prędkościami z pogranicza odwagi i szaleństwa. Skipper, Kowalski, Szeregowy i Rico w odpowiedzi wystrzelili ze swoich bazook siejąc zamęt we wrogich szeregach, ale nie udało się w znaczny sposób zredukować ich liczebności. Następnie odezwały się pistolety Louisa i Łysego. Słysząc to podmieńce zaczęły latać bez pozornego ładu i składu starając się uniknąć niewidocznych pocisków, z różnym skutkiem, a następnie przypuściły atak na pingwiny. Znowu odezwały się bazooki likwidując likwidując dziesiątkę przeciwników, jednak nie było dane im przeładować, gdyż horda podmieńców zajęła nielotnych komandosów walką wręcz, lub raczej skrzydlo-kopytną. Skipper powalił najbliższego wroga potężnym kopniakiem z półobrotu. Kowalski podciął kopyta atakującego go podmieńca. Rico rozsadził przeciwnika bombą. Szeregowy poczęstował pewnego podmieńca podręcznikowym wykopem. Louis wyprowadził skomplikowaną sekwencję ciosów kick-boxingowych. Łysy przywalił swoim bejsbolem. Potem po okolicy rozniósł się tętent kopyt. Podmieńce obróciły głowy w stronę źródła dźwięku. Ostatnim, co większości było dane zobaczyć, byli szarżujący gwardziści. Lance wchodziły w ciała podmieńców niczym nóż w masło. Jednak grupa przeciwników walcząca najdalej od gwardzistów wykazała się nadspodziewaną inteligencją unosząc się w powietrze i czekając tam, aż szarża przejdzie dołem. Samo natarcie kucyków natomiast znacznie zwolniło, a equestriańsko-kryształowi żołnierze byli zbyt wykończeni przebiciem się przez wrogą formację, by przeprowadzić kolejną szarżę. Gwardziści schowali lance i dobyli zamontowanych obrotowo za pomocą mechanizmów sprężynowych do prawych przednich kopyt mieczy, po czym ruszyli na ocalałe podmieńce. ---- Król Sombra, nadal w formie cienia, otaczał przykryte kopułą z miłości i nadziei Kryształowe Królestwo. Magia księżniczki Cadance wprawdzie uniemożliwiała mu dostęp do wnętrza, ale długie czarowanie odbijało się negatywnie na kondycji alikorna. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać. A skoro Kryształowe Serce znajdowało się poza Królestwem, to czasu miał pod dostatkiem. Czasu i nowych sojuszników. Do uszu króla dobiegł dźwięk przypominający owadzie bzęczenie. Słysząc to mrocznie się zaśmiał, a w tle pojawiły się czarne błyskawice. Od północy zbliżała się mała formacja ciemnozielonych kucyków z rogiem, skrzydłami i dziurawymi kopytami. Przybysze otoczyli kopułę i wbili w nią swe kły. Tak się jakoś złożyło, że nadzieja i miłość trzymające Sombrę z dala są równocześnie naturalnym pożywieniem podmieńców. Po chwili kopuła zaczęła migotać. ---- - Co się dzieje? - krzyknęła Cadance, gdy bariera ochronna nad Królestwem kolejny raz podupadła, mimo że od jej postawienia minęło raptem parę godzin, a ostatnio wytrzymała kilka dni. Zupełnie tak, jakby znaczna część jej magii zamiast do kopuły trafiała gdzieś indziej. Do tego nie było wieści od korpusów poszukiwawczych. Jedyna dobra wiadomość to taka, że kryształowe kucyki kupiły bajkę o czyszczeniu Serca, więc jest nadzieja, że duch miłości i jedności nie upadnie. Tylko pytanie, co pierwsze wróci do Królestwa: Serce czy Sombra? - Księżniczko - Cadance z zamyślenia wyrwał głos należący do kryształowego gwardzisty. - Tak? - Zauważono podmieńce, kilka nawet po drugiej stronie bariery. Książę Shinnig Armor twierdzi, że powinna księżniczka wiedzieć. "Sombra i podmieńce..." pomyślała Cadance. "Przynajmniej tajemnica nietrwałości bariery się rozwiązała", po czym odpowiedziała gwardziście. - Rozumiem, poderwać pegazy, zająć... - Książę hetpony już wydał odpowiednie rozkazy, Wasza Wysokość - wtrącił się gwardzista. Trzeba tutaj pamiętać o podziale obowiązków między władcami Kryształowego Królestwa - Cadance zajmowała się polityką wewnętrzną i przeprowadzaniem reform, które miały wyrównać ponad tysiąc lat nieistnienia państwa, a Shining wojskiem. - Dobrze, możesz odejść. - Gwardzista na te słowa oddał regulaminowy salut, po czym się oddalił. Cadance cicho westchnęła. „Czy to wszystko musi się dziać w jednym momencie?” – pomyślała. Spojrzała przez okno na zjadaną przez podmieńce barierę, zza której Król Sombra tylko czekał na okazję do ataku. Po przeciwnej stronie armia Kryształowego Królestwa, na mocy unii dynastycznej i paktów wojskowych, wspomagana equestriańskimi gwardzistami szykowała się do ataku na podmieńce. ---- Dowódca podmieńców siedział na chmurze ze spokojem patrząc na klęskę swych wojsk. Według jego obliczeń magiczna osłona Kryształowego Królestwa padnie w przeciągu pięciu minut, o ile już tego nie zrobiła, a przejęcie władzy nie powinno zająć Sombrze więcej niż kwadrans. Samo królestwo jest położone pół galopuPrzyjęta przeze mnie equestriańska jednostka odległości. 1 Galop to odległość pokonywana w godzinę pełnego galopu, równy około 30 km. stąd, więc nawet przy najbardziej pesymistycznych założeniach jego żołnierze wykonali swoje zadanie. Tym czasem na ziemi ostatni podmieńce próbowali uniknąć mieczy gwardzistów. Tym, którym to się udało, pocisk z pistoletu rozwalał głowę. I tak padł ostatni podmieniec. Kryształowi gwardziści chcieli od razu ruszyć z powrotem, jednak im jednorożnym kolegom coś przeszkadzało. Mały element scenerii, który nieraz wpływał na losy bitew, a nawet całych kampanii. Chmura poruszająca się bez wiatru, z której wydobywało się ciche bzyczenie. Róg jednego z gwardzistów otoczyła niebieska aura, a chwilę później z chmury spadł opancerzony podmieniec. - Co to było? – zapytał się zdumiony Kowalski. - Zaklęcie Zejścia na Ziemię, zmusza lotników do lądowania – wyjaśnił Magic Sword, jednorożec, który je rzucił. – To teraz sobie z nim pogadamy. - Nic wam nie powiem – zaparł się podmieniec, jednak będąc pod wpływem zaklęcia nie mógł się podnieść na kopyta. - Już nie takich jak ty łamałem – rzekł Skipper. – Rico! Psychopata skwitował to nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, po czym zwymiotował coś wyglądającego jak średniowieczna maszyna tortur. - Rico, to raczej nie pasuje na kucyka… - odparł Kowalski. - PODMIEŃCA! – wtrącili się gwardziści i sam zainteresowany. - Nieważne. Łysy, może lepiej ty się tym zajmij – odpowiedział naukowiec. Dresiarz podszedł do podmieńca, spoliczkował go, po czym powiedział. - Będziesz gadał? - Nie. – Łysy sprzedał mu jeszcze mocniejszego plaskacza. - A teraz? - Ani mi się myśli. – Kolejne uderzenie było słychać w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Łysy wyciągnął pistolet, po czym krzyknął. - Współpracuj, albo kopytów w plocie nie masz!!! – Słowa te poparł strzałem w kolano. Podmieniec zwinął się z bólu. Zielona maź, będąca u podmieńców odpowiednikiem krwi, kapała na ziemię. – Czego krzyczysz? Co... Noga? A tamtemu łeb urwało i nie narzeka – mruknął dresiarz po czym dodał – To będziesz gadał czy nie? Podmieniec, widząc siedlisko tej dziwnej magii miotającej ogniem i plującej metalem, delikatnie pokiwał głową. Widząc to Łysy zadał pierwsze pytanie. - Czy zawsze szczasz prosto do zbroi? - Zawsze. - W ogóle, kim ty jesteś? – wtrącił się dowodzący korpusem Crystal Lance. - Porucznik Zmienny-Rydz z II batalionu piechoty changejskiej – odpowiedział podmieniec w żołnierskim stylu. Przesłuchanie jeńca nie przyniosło wielu informacji – porucznik wywijał się niewiedzą, tajemnicą wojskową lub prawem międzynarodowym, głównie konwencjami poriskimi. Jednak jedno było pewne – główny korpus sił podmieńców przeprowadzał inwazję na Kryształowe Królestwo, by znowu osadzić na tronie Króla Sombrę. Gwardziści, po prowizorycznym opatrzeniu ran (chyba nie myśleliście, że Łysy zostawił go z samym kolanem) porucznika Zmiennego-Rydza, ruszyli z jeńcem wspomóc swoje oddziały. ---- Podmieniec oblizał swe kły. Bariera została zredukowana do cieńkiej, przezroczystej bańki, która mogła pęknąć w każdej chwili. Spojrzał przez nią na pędzący w jego stronę dywizjon pegazów. Ich opancerzenie było lżejsze niż u jednostek naziemnych, a na wszystkich kopytach nosiły podkowy z kolcami. Byli wyposażeni w lekkie lance. Widząc ich podmieniec zamachnął się swoimi owadzimi skrzydłami. Pegazy jednak były szybsze. Podmieniec bez życia spadł na ziemię. Widząc natarcie skrzydlatych kucyków jego pobratymcy ruszyli na equestriańskich gwardzistów. Pegazy w formacji klina pędzili w stronę podmieńców. Gwardziści powtarzali w myślach najważniejszą zasadę starć z oddziałami changejskimi - trzymać się w szyku. Obie formacje zbliżały się do siebie w zastraszającym tempie. Pegazi klin przeleciał przez oddział podmieńców, jednak straty po wrogiej stronie były o wiele niższe, niż przypuszczano. Equestrianie lecieli dalej, kiedy podmieńce związali z powrotem swe szyki i ruszyli w pościg. Odległość między oddziałami zaczęła się niebezpiecznie zmniejszać. Lecący na czele pegaz poderwał swój oddział do góry. Gwardziści wykonali ciasną pętlę i zajęli miejsce z tyłu wrogiej formacji. Widząc to podmieńce rozdzielili się na trzy oddziały. Jeden poleciał w lewo, drugi w prawo, a trzeci na wprost. Pegazy nie zdecydowały się na ten krok, gdyż liczebność pojedynczego oddziału i tak była większa od całego szwadronu. Equestrianie wykonali ciasny zwrot i zaczęli gonić podmieńce po lewej. Pegazy przyspieszyły i lot, dzięki czemu szybko nadrobili stratę. Gwardziści wbili się w podmieńczą formację. Impetem uderzenia przelecieli przez resztę wrogiego oddziału. Kilka podmieńców, które przeżyły atak, zaatakowało pegazy. Oba oddziały starły się w morderczym uścisku. Gwardziści wsunęli lance i przystąpili do walki kopytnej. Pegazie podkowy bojowe, potocznie zwane szponami, bez trudu przebijały chitynowe pancerze podmieńców. Kilka ciosów przeciwników dało radę ogłuszyć gwardzistów, ale to był kres możliwości nieuzbrojonego kopyta. Podmieńce, mimo masy krwawiących ran, walczyły do końca. Dwie pozostałe grupy wrogów zbliżały się do gwardzistów z flank. Tymczasem sytuacja na ziemi nie była lepsza. Kryształowi i ziemscy gwardziści szarżowali na kolumny podmieńców. Lance przebijały kolejne martwe ciała. Kucyki padały pod gradem uderzeń hordy podmieńców. Linia frontu była stabilna, co stanowiło złą informację dla obrońców – w przeciwieństwie do atakujących nie mogli sobie pozwolić na duże straty. Natomiast demograficzny potencjał Changei zdawał się być praktycznie nieograniczony, gdyż nowe podmieńce są, można by rzec, stwarzane przez Królową, a po ostatniej inwazji na Canterlot i odzyskaniu Kryształowego Królestwa miała dość energii, by odbudować populację z czasów prediscordiańskich. Z miasta-państwa wybiegł kolejny oddział gwardii. Kolejna szarża zachwiała szeregami podmieńców. Tylko na moment. Nowoprzybyły oddział nawet nie próbował zaszarżować kolejny raz, tylko od razu rzucił się do walki na miecze. ---- Księżniczka Cadance z niepokojem patrzyła to na coraz cieńszą barierę, której nie była w stanie znowu odbudować, to na bitwę, która rozgrywała u granic jej państwa, to na wściekły tłum, który pod pałacem żądał oddania Kryształowego Serca, nie wspominając już o największym z nieszczęść – Królu Sombrze. Korpusy poszukiwawcze z zachodu i wschodu przyniosły jedynie lekko pocieszającą wiadomość, że nie stoi za tym Królestwo Gryfów ani plemiona smoków. Jednak ci z północy nadal nie powrócili. Księżniczka dopiero teraz zrozumiała głupotę decyzji, by posyłać wszystkie pingwiny w tamtym kierunku. W przeciwnym wypadku miałaby teraz kilka świetnie wyszkolonych komandosów dysponujących znacznie nowocześniejszym sprzętem niż Kryształowe Królestwo albo Equestria, a do tego wyglądających jak bezrozumne zwierzęta, więc nikt nie traktowałby ich poważnie. Alikorn spojrzał smutno w ziemię - w tej chwili nic nie zależało od niej, mogła jedynie czekać. ---- Grupka podmieńców nie będąca zajęta walką z kucykami wysysała resztki mocy bariery ochronnej. Jeden z nich wbił w nią swe kły. Wtedy bariera została zniszczona. Widząc to wszystkie podmieńce wzniosły się i ruszyły siać chaos i zamęt. Gwardziści próbowali ich powstrzymać, ale stanowiące znaczną większość kuce ziemne i krzyształowe nie mogły nic zdziałać przeciwko latającym przeciwnikom. Król Sombra ruszył na Królestwo przerażając jego mieszkańców. Otaczający go cień sę rozwiał ukazując czarnego ogiera jednorożca z zalrzywionym rogiem w zbroi z koroną i czerwonym płaszczu. ---- Grupka gwardzistów w pełnym cwale zbliżała się do granic Królestwa. Obok nich ślizgała szóstka czarnobiałych ptaków. Minęli wzgórze i przed nimi roztoczył się widok na państwo kryształowych kucyków. Państwo terroryzowane przez podmieńce, którego mieszkańcy chowali się po kątach zastraszani przez Króla Sombrę. Panorama także uległa wielkim zmianom. Niegdyś kolorowe, błyszczące domy z kryształów były teraz czarnymi kamieniami. - Szybciej, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone - rzekł jednorożny gwardzista, ale kryształowe kucyki nie podzielały tego entuzjazmu. Mimo to wszyscy przyspieszyli do jeszcze szybszego cwału i z wysuniętymi lancami szukali jakiegoś potencjalnego celu szarży. Rico tymczasem zwymiotował po bazooce dla reszty oddziału. Pingwiny strzelały tak szybko, jak tylko sprzęt im pozwalał. Każdy pocisk bez trudu pozbywał się kilku przeciwników, ale była to kropla w morzu. Szarża gwardzistów zniszczyła grupę podmieńców atakujących parę kucyków. - Co tu się stało? - zapytał ocalonych Crystal Lance. - Sombra w Królestwie... Pracuje z podmieńcami... - zrelacjonował ziemski gwardzista. - Macie Serce? - Tak, jest tutaj - powiedział Magic Sword wskazując na swoje juki. - To szybko, może jeszcze dacie radę uratować Królestwo. - Tak jest - zasalutował Crystal Lance, po czym ze swoim oddziałem ruszył do wnętrza miasta. ---- Król Sombra spokojnym tempem przemierzał ulice Kryształowego Królestwa. Mieszkańcy chowali się przed nim w popłochu. Z każdym krokiem tyrana miasto stawało się mniej kryształowe, a bardziej kamieniste - Nie bójcie się! Kryształowe Serce powróciło - usłyszał krzyk za sobą. Król odwrócił łeb i zobaczył jednorożca-gwardzistę z wypchanymi jukami. - Kryształowe Serce! - krzyknął Sombra, po czym spod niego wyrósł wielki czarny kryształ, na którym ruszył w pościg. - Ono jest moje! - dodał. Jednorożec w galopie zaczął uciekać przed Sombrą. Kilku gwardzistów ruszyło pomóc koledze, paru poszło zdać raport parze książęcej, a większość została rozprawiać się z podmieńcami. Podobny podział zapanował u pingwinów. Louis i Kowalski ruszyli za Sombrą, Szeregowy i Rico udali się do Cadance, a Skipper z Łysym zaatakowali wojska Chrysalis. ---- - Księżniczko! Wrócił oddział wysłany na północ - rzekł ziemny gwardzista. Na twarzy różowego alikorna pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Do sali wpadła trójka gwardzistów - dwóch kryształowych i jednorożec - oraz dwójka pingwinów. - Znaleźliście? - Cadance zaczęła prosto z mostu. Kryształowi gwardziści zgodnie wypchnęli jednorożca przed szereg. - W zasadzie tak, ale... - Rico ma je w żołądku - przerwał mu Szeregowy, a wspomniany pingwin zwymiotował rzeczony przedmiot. Cadance pochwyciła go swoją telekinezą, po czym poczuła przypływ magii bijący od artefaktu. - Zebrać wszystkich mieszkańców pod Pałacem. Gwardziści z Equestrii, postarajcie się odciągnąć podmieńce od centrum - rozkazała Cadance. Wszyscy zebrani zasalutowali i oddalili się wypełnić swoje zadania. ---- - Łysy, jak sytuacja? - zapytał Skipper przeładowując bazookę. - Ch*jowo, ale stabilnie - odpowiedział dresiarz posyłając serię w stronę podmieńca. Szef wystrzelił pocisk rakietowy we wroga. Eksplozja zmiotła czwórkę podmieńców. Łysy w tym czasie zastrzelił kolejną trójkę. Po okolicy rozniósł się tętent kopyt. W formację podmieńców wbił się klin equestriańskich gwardzistów. Chwilę później odezwały się kolejne bazooki, a w oddział przeciwników poleciały granaty wystrzeliwane niczym z karabinu maszynowego. - Szeregowy, Rico, jakieś wieści od księżniczki? – zapytał Skipper. - Kazała odciągnąć podmieńce od centrum, a resztą się zajmie – wyjaśnił Szeregowy. - No to nie takie trudne – stwierdził Łysy, po czym oddał kolejną serię z pistoletu i krzyknął – ZŁAPCIE MNIE!!! – Następnie prześlizgnął się pod wrogą formacją na drugą stronę. Kilkanaście podmieńców ruszyło za nim. - Cóż, tak też można. – Tymi słowami Skipper podsumował kolejny nietypowy i zbyt dosłownie interpretujący polecenie pomysł Łysego. Jednak reszta oddziału została na miejscu i walczyła normalnie razem z kucykami. Do obrońców dołączył szwadron pegazów. Skrzydlate kucyki swoimi szponami wprowadziły niemałe zamieszanie w szeregi podmieńców. - Postarajcie się zaprowadzić ich do głównych alei – wykrzyknął jeden z pegazów. - Do głównej alei? Żeby nas wyminęli i dostali się centrum? – odparł Skipper. - Rób co mówię, ty, kimkolwiek jesteś – odgryzł się lotnik. Przez myśli Skippera przebiegło tylko „gdzie jest Łysy, jak jest potrzebny” – Mamy tam dla nich niespodziankę – kontynuował pegaz. - Czy to to, o czym myślę? – włączył się pewien jednorożec. Lotnik tylko pokiwał głową. – Słyszeliście? Spychamy do głównych alei! – rozkazał. ---- - Podmieńce na horyzoncie! – krzyknął ziemski gwardzista z lornetką domontowaną do hełmu. – Około dwudziestki, szybko przybywa. - Rozumiem – odpowiedział mu inny, a następnie spojrzał przez małą lunetę. – Daj dwa stopnie w lewo. – Wielka, podłużna rurowata konstrukcja stojąca obok wykonała mały obrót. – I jeszcze pół stopnia do góry. – Konstrukcja lekko drgnęła. - Już? – odparł jakiś głos zza metalowych płyt domontowanych do tego urządzenia. - Jeszcze nie. - To kiedy? – powiedział wychylający się zza osłon kolejny kuc ziemny. - Moment. Wracaj na stanowisko – odpowiedział mu gwardzista z lornetką. Po paru sekundach krzyknął – Dajesz!!! Skryty za płytami gwardzista tylko czekał na te słowa. Pociągnął zębami za wielką dźwignię. Okolicą wstrząsnął wielki huk. Z konstrukcji wyleciał podłużny, metalowy walec zaostrzony z jednej strony wykonując szybkie obroty wokół własnej osi. W ułamku sekundy doleciał do linii podmieńców, gdzie zamienił się w wielką kulę ognia niszcząc sporą grupę atakujących. - I za to kocham tę robotę… - mruknął gwardzista wychylając się zza osłon, a następnie przystąpił do procedury przeładowywania armaty, która mimo wykorzystania pocisków zespolonych i zamków nie była prosta. Podobne manewry działy się na wszystkich głównych alejach Kryształowego Królestwa. ---- - Po co nas tu wezwano? - Myślisz, że wiem? Przecież dostaliśmy wezwanie razem! - Myślicie, że Król Sombra powrócił na dobre? - Mam nadzieję, że nie. - Przecz z komuną! – Te i inne teksty dało się słyszeć z tłumu kryształowych kucyków zebranych pod Pałacem. Do zgromadzonych wyszła księżniczka Cadance. - Spokojnie, moje kucyki – przemówiła. Z wnętrza zamku wyleciał kryształ uformowany w kształt serca. Na jego widok zgromadzone pod zamkiem kucyki wpadły w znacznie lepszy nastrój, co było widać po ich grzywach i sierści. – Oto Kryształowe Serce. Niechaj zapanują miłość i jasność, by Król Sombra nie powrócił. – Księżniczka swoją magią przeniosła artefakt na jego miejsce w centrum placu. Słysząc to sierść zgromadzonych zabłysnęła niczym kryształ, ulice zabłysły białym światłem, które zostało jakby wciągnięte przez Serce, które zaczęło szybko wirować, a następnie wytworzyło wielki, magiczny podmuch. Każdy kucyk, do którego dotarł, został zamieniony w rodowitego mieszkańca Królestwa. Na podmieńce nie miał widocznego efektu, ale zdawały się dostać zastrzyk energetyczny. ---- Król Sombra, porzucając cielesną formę na rzecz cienia, ruszył na powalonego na ziemię Magic Sworda. Gwardzista rozpaczliwie szukał jakiegoś ratunku, aż w akcie ostatecznej desperacji rzucił proste zaklęcie bojowe. Czar oczywiście nie wyżądził wielkiej krzywdy przeciwnikowi, ale spowolnił go na tyle, że musiał przerwać własny atak i zadowolić się przejęciem Kryształowego Serca. Król magią wyrwał juki gwardziście, szybko złamał jego zaklęcia ochronne i przystąpił do opróżniania ich. Z wnętrza toreb wyleciał wirnik, trochę bliżej nieokreślonego sprzętu, kilka prostych, czerwonych kijków i 10.000 kulek łożyskowych. Serca jednak nie było. Sombra szybko odwrócił łeb w stronę Królestwa. - NIEEEEEEEE!!! - wykrzyknął, gdy dotarła do niego fala nadziei i miłości wytworzona przez kryształowe kucyki. Ich siła rozwiała cień Sombry i weszła w interakcję z jego ciałem odrywając coraz to większe fragmenty, aż w końcu rozsadził tyrana. Znajdujący aię poza Królestwem gwardziści ruszyli z powrotem wspomóc swoich rodaków w walce z podmieńcami. ---- Podmieńce, dzięki energii dostarczonej im przez Kryształowe Serce, przestały odczuwać znużenie długą bitwą i ze zdwojonymi siłami ruszyły na gwardzistów. Ich dowódcy natomiast widzieli beznadziejność sytuacji. Wprawdzie siły podmieńców nadal były liczniejsze od kucyków, ale to nie była różnica na tyle znacząca, by gwarantować wygraną. Po stronie kucyków była natomiast przewaga w uzbrojeniu - położona w śniegach północy Changea nie miała dość surowców, by móc wyprodukować dostateczną liczbę broni dla wszystkich jej wojowników. Dla porównania każdy gwardzista miał na wyposażeniu zbroję, lancę i miecz, a do tego wsparcie armat. Co posiadali podmieńce? Kły, skrzydła i rogi. Wyszkolenie i taktyka także nie były po stronie Chrysalis. Sombra natomiast leżał pokonany to tu, to tam, a bez niego cała operacja nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Część oficerów sugerowała natychmiastowy odwrót, by ratować co się da. Inni woleli zostać i walcząc do końca zadać maksymalne straty kucykom. Jeden młodzik przedstawił brawurowy plan przejęcia armat, ale jego głos został szybko zagłuszony. Do niedawna pułkownik, a obecnie generał Długozmienny, zwany Bieniawą, miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Dalsza walka to byłaby rzeź bezbronnych, ale rozkazy Królowej były jasne. "Nie" myślał generał. "Królowa głupia nie jest, to na pewno część większego planu. A straty? Bez trudu powoła dziesięciokrotnie większą armię." - Walczymy do końca, jak na prawdziwego podmieńca przystało - zarządził były pułkownik. Kucyki od razu odczuły tą decyzję. Armia podmieńców ruszyła do kolejnego natarcia. Wspomagani mocą Kryształowego Serca przeciwnicy bez większego trudu rozbili pierwsze linie zmęczonych kucyków. Następne szeregi rozstąpiły się niczym Morze Czerwone ukazując armatę. Gdy tylko w szyku gwardzistów pojawiła się wyrwa na tyle szeroka, by umożliwić czysty strzał, nastąpił głośny huk, a ułamek sekundy później kolumna podmieńców zniknęła w ogniu ekspozji. W pozostałych przy życiu poleciały niekierowane pociski rakietowe i pistoletowe, a resztę zmiotła kucykowa szarża. Gwardziści rozejrzeli się. Cała okolica była przystrojona ciemnozielonymi, kucykopodobnymi ciałami, wśród których błyszczało może nawet kilkadziesiąt zbroi. Jednak nie było widać kolejnych podmieńców spadających z nieba niczym grad. Nie było słychać charakterystycznego brzęczenia. Bitwa była wygrana. Gwardziści obnażyli swoje miecze i unieśli je w geście tryumfu. Armaty, po uprzednim wycelowaniu ich w niebo, oddały po strzale, do których przyłączyły się pistolety i bazooki pingwinów. Żołnierze Equestrii wkroczyli do Kryształowego Królestwa w blasku chwały. ---- Po całym dniu spędzonym na świętowaniu zwycięstwa, pingwiny razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z Ponyville, księżniczką Cadance oraz księciem Shining Armorem, który okazał się być białym ogierem jednorożca o niebieskiej grzywie, spożywali śniadanie, które, mieli nadzieję, było ich ostatnim posiłkiem na kucykowej ziemi. Skipper odliczał kolejne sekundy do południa, kiedy to znajdujące się w Królestwie magiczne lustro aktywuje się tworząc portal mogący prowadzić z powrotem na Ziemię kompletnie ignorując ciągle gadającą Pinkie Pie. Jednak nie wszyscy jego żołnierze mieli taką zdolność, a jeden z nich był szczególnie niezadowolony z tego faktu. - Pinkie, ostatni raz cię błagam - ciszej! - powiedział Łysy ściskając jedno skrzydło na bejsbolu, a drugim trzymając się za głowę. - Może jeszcze nie najlepiej widzę, ale za to bardzo dobrze słyszę. - Łysy, a czy ty mógłbyś nie mówić w moją stronę? - wtrąciła się Rarity. - Bo przy tobie tak mi się wyostrzył węch. - W tłumaczeniu na dresiarski: Zainwestuj w tic-taci, bo ci jedzie - dodał Louis. - Faktycznie, może dajmy teraz przemówić naszym gościom - rzekła księżniczka. - Tym bardziej, że zanim odejdą chciałabym dowiedzieć się czegoś o ich świecie - dodała. Na te słowa Kowalski streścił rozmowę, którą kiedyś odbył z Twilight. Następnie Skipper przedstawił zgromadzonym strukturę swojego oddziału. - Tłumacz? On? - Twilight dała wyraz swojemu zszokowaniu, gdy usłyszała o zdolnościach językowych Łysego. Zresztą, reszta kucyków także znajdowała się w podobnym stanie. - Tak. Masz z tym jakiś problem? - Dresiarz właśnie wypowiedział słowa, które w jego wykonaniu nigdy nie zwiastują niczego dobrego. - Tylko nie liczcie na to, że użyję tu strasznej, szwabskiej mowy - dodał. Zaraz po tym po wszyscy usłyszeli głośne - Das ist(niem.) To jest spiseg. - Louis, to było niepotrzebne i poniżej poziomu, nawet twojego - skomentował dres. - Tym razem to nie ja - bronił się Szkot. Łysy miał kontynuować, ale z odpowiedzią na jeszcze niezadane pytanie przybył pegazi gwardzista mówiąc - Księżniczko, ambasador Germaneigh prosi o natychmiastową audiencję. - Ehh... - westchnęła Cadance przeczuwając, że będą kłopoty. - Wpuśćcie go. - Do pomieszczenia wszedł brązowy jednorożec z ciemną grzywą w garniturze zasłaniający jego uroczy znaczek. Nad prawą kieszenią marynarki miał przypięty jakieś oznaczenie zapewne będące godłem Germaneigh - czarny orzeł z długimi, rozpostartymi skrzydłami trzymający w szponach jakiś połamany krzyż. Ambasador wyprostował się i wykonał gest, który ostatnimi czasy jest oficjalnym pozdrowieniem w jego państwie, tj. unosząc wyprostowane prawe kopyto, a następnie pytającym spojrzeniem obrzucił resztę zgromadzonych. - Przepraszam, ale muszę prosić was, żebyście na chwilę zostawili nas samych – powiedziała księżniczka rozumiejąc intencje ambasadora. Reszta zgromadzonych wyszła na korytarz. Pozorną ciszę po chwili przerwał krzyk - Das ist ein groß(niem.) To jest jeden wielki spiseg! - O co mu może chodzić? – Twilight rzuciła pytanie w powietrze. Zaraz wszyscy rzucili swoje propozycje odpowiedzi – od wzrostu ceł na eksport kryształów, poprzez jakieś konflikty graniczne aż do zajęcia przez Kryształowe Królestwo tajnej bazy kosmitów razem ze znajdującym się wewnątrz okrętem międzyplanetarnym, którego Germaneigh szukało od setek lat, co było sugestią Pinkie Pie, której, nie wiedzieć czemu, nikt nie potraktował poważnie. Po chwili drzwi do sali się otworzyły i przez nie teatralnie wyszedł ambasador mrucząc coś pod nosem. Księżniczka serdecznym uśmiechem, ale widać było, że ciut wymuszonym, zaprosiła pozostałych do środka. - Czego chciał? – od razu zaczął Skipper. - Jak zwykle, wiele gadania po nic. Teraz twierdził, że chcę go zagłodzić, gdyż obiad dostał minutę później niż zwykle. Chyba kanclerz kazał im się o wszystko czepiać, bo normalny kucyk tak się nie zachowuje. - Albo to po prostu Szwab – stwierdził Łysy. Kucyki obdarzyły go pytającym spojrzeniem. – Eee… Nieważne – skwitował. Wszyscy powrócili do przerwanego posiłku, a pingwiny także do zbierania sił przed popołudniową podróżą. Rozdział IV: Opad W końcu nastąpiło długo wyczekiwane południe. Godzina, o której to ukryty w zwierciadle portal aktywuje się. Pingwiny żywiły gorącą nadzieję, że po jego drugiej stronie faktycznie znajduje się ich ukochana Ziemia. - Tylko pamiętajcie, że jest otwarty zaledwie przez trzy dni - przypomniała księżniczka. Jak się okaże, że jednak nie prowadzi tam, gdzie chcecie trafić, wracajcie - dodała. - Wiemy, wspominałaś... księżniczko, o tym już chyba ze sto razy - odpowiedział Skipper. Miał jeszcze dodać, że trzy dni to sporo czasu i taki pośpiech jest niepotrzeby, ale jak sobie przypomniał, że tuż po trafieniu tutaj wszyscy myśleli, że to Europa Wschodnia, to zrezygnował. - A musicie wracać? Dlaczego nie możecie zostać? - zapytała Twilight. Reszta jej przyjaciółek podchwyciła temat i niemal równocześnie zaczęły dopytywać o powody tej decyzji albo nakłaniać do jej zmiany. - CISZA!!! - ryknął Skipper. - A ja na to: Owsianka? Zwariowałaś? - Pinkie dokończyła swój niezwiązany z tematem monolog. - Dobra... Jak już mówiłem, mamy wiele obowiązków po drugiej stronie - odpowiedział Skipper wskazując skrzydłem na lustro. Wtedy wpadająca przez okno struga światła odbiła się od powierzchni zwierciadła. Znajdujące się na ramie symbole runiczne zabłysły złotym blaskiem, a obraz odbity w lustrze został rozmazany, aż w końcu stał się tylko wirującymi okręgami. - To pora na nas - skomentował pytająco Kowalski, na co księżniczka Cadance odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy. Skipper dał oddziałowi kilka instrukcji przy pomocy sygnałów skrzydłowych, a następnie wskoczył do lustra krzycząc - Oby to nie była Dania! - Ani Korea! - dodał skaczący tuż za dowódcą Łysy, mający niejeden niemały zatarg z państwem Kimów. Za nimi podążył Rico, następni byli Louis i Kowalski, a na samym końcu Szeregowy rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na żegnające ich jednorożce, inne kucyki też. Jako jedyny z oddziału żałował, że muszą opuszczać Equestrię. ---- Oddział wyleciał z lustra znajdującego się wewnątrz czegoś, co kiedyś było wieżowcem, ale teraz to zwykłe ruiny. Inne budynki w okolicy były w nielepszym stanie. Gęsty całun ciężkich chmur spowił całe niebo. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Szeregowy. - Eee... Czarnobyl? - odpowiedział mu Łysy, ale bez przekonania. - Dzielimy się na trzy pary po dwóch i próbujemy to ustalić - zarządził Skipper, po czym razem z Rico ruszył wzdłuż drogi. Kowalski i Szeregowy skierwali się w przeciwną stronę, a Louis i Łysy poszli w boczną aleję. Po chwili całą okolicą wstrząsnął dochodzący z rynku krzyk dowódcy - Niee, wszystko, tylko nie to! W niecałą sekundę później reszta oddziału dołączyła do szefa i zobaczyli, o co mu chodziło. Czyli pomnik stojących na tylnych kopytach kucyków opatrzony equestriańskim napisem Poległym w obronie Fillydelphi - ocaleni mieszkańcy, a pod spodem kolejny zapis - Wojna. Wojna nigdy się nie zmienia. - Więc podsumujmy - opuszciliśmy krainę kolorowych kucyków by trafić do ogarniętej wojną krainy kolorowych kucyków - stwierdził Kowalski. - Szczerze, to nawet wolę tą - odparł Łysy wyciągając swój pistolet. - Kowalski, Louis, przygotujcie mi akt powstania Unii Wolnych Pingwinów i wypowiedzenia wojny wszystkim stronom konfliktu. Oj, będzie się działo - dodał z szatańskim uśmiechem. Jednak protesty Skippera o kolejne zbytnie przejęcie władzy przez dresa i ogłoszanie przynależności do nowopowstałej unii zostały przerwane przez dziwne, metalowe jabłko, z którego wydobywał się jakiś dym. - Rico, maski gazowe - zarządził Skipper, gdy zorientował się, że tajemniczy przedmiot to tak naprawdę granat usypiający. Chwilę później dało się zauważyć jakiś ruch w pobliskiej ruinie. W mroku błysnął kawałek metalu, a następnie do uszu pingwinich komandosów dotarł dźwięk rozmowy, ale bardzo zniekształcony. - Dobra... Rozejrzę się tam i zastrzelę kogo trzeba, kogo nie trzeba zresztą też - powiedział Łysy, a następnie zbliżył się do dziury po drzwiach. Zza ściany dobiegł niejednokrotny brzdęk metalu. Dresiarz zlekceważył to i wskoczył do wewnątrz. W środku znalazł jedynie kilka zaostrzonych łopat i wideł. Rolnicy albo partyzanci. I zapewne to drugie skomentował w myślach. - Spokojnie, nikogo... - zaczął dresiarz wychodząc, ale urwał i krzyknął - SKIPPER, ZA TOBĄ!!! Dowódca niewiele myśląc wykonał szybkiego kopniaka z półobrotu. Cios wytrącił napastnikowi - ciemnobrązowemu ogierowi ziemnemu - broń, zaostrzoną łopatę, z ust. Reszta pingwinów także się szybko odwróciła. Zobaczyli przed sobą parędziesiąt kucyków, głównie ziemnych, ale było też kilka jednorożców. Wszyscy byli odziani w prymitywne pancerze lub kamizelki kuloodporne. Większość była uzbrojona w łopaty i widły, ale kilka miało w ustach jakieś krótkie rury, zapewne pistolety. Pingwiny ruszyły na przeciwników. Szóstka kucyków została ogłuszona ciosami nielotnych ptaków. Widząc to część napastników oddała strzały, za spust ciągnęli językiem, ale zrobiła to bardzo niecelnie. - A więc tak się bawimy - odparł Łysy natychmiast odpowiadając ogniem. - Mi tam pasuje. - Pociski ze składaka przeszły przez kilka kucy. Chwilę potem zobaczył zielonego jednorożca, który celował do niego z kałacha. Dresiarz od razu pociągnął za spust swojego pistoletu. Iglica uderzyła w pustą komorę zamka. Mówi się, że w sytuacji zagrożenia mózg umie pracować szybciej od superkomputerów. W tym momencie Łysy potwierdził tą teorię. Jednak cenne, tysięczne części sekundy poświęcił na Składak, idealny moment sobie, k*rwa, wybrałeś... Walczyłem ze Szwabami, Ruskami, Chinolami, Koreańczykami, Chorwatami, Arabami, urzędnikami i pierdyliardem innych, a zabije mnie kuc z kutasem na czole. Bosko, k*rwa, bosko, zamiast na próbę ocalenia. Jednorożec jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn olał dresiarza i wystrzelił z pół magazynka w niebo. Pomiędzy kucykiem i pingwinem spadł ciemnoniebieski pegaz. Jego lewe skrzydło było powyginane pod dziwnymi kątami. Nosił na sobie siodło z domontowanymi dwoma karabinami maszynowymi. Skrzydlaty kucyk pociągnął zębami za małą dźwigienkę. Jego karabiny się odezwały. Jednorożec padł bez życia, ale z wieloma dziurami w ciele. Łysy tymczasem znalazł jakąś osłonę i przeprowadził jedną z najszybszych wymian taśm amunicyjnych w pistolecie. Następnie, razem z pegazem, ruszył na przeciwników. Zmasowany ostrzał z dwóch sprężonych karabinów maszynowych oraz dziwnej krzyżówki karabinu z pistoletem wysłał na tamten świat około siódemki napastników, a właściwie to, co z nich zostało, oraz zmusił kilkunastu do ucieczki. Nikt się nimi zbytnio nie przejął. Dresiarz i pegaz zajęli się eliminacją atakujących. Reszta pingwinów próbowała im pomóc, ale ponieważ Rico, przez maskę gazową, nie mógł nic zwymiotować, a Magnum Louisa miał sześć nabojów w bębenku, a cztery w dziwny sposób zniknęły, więc nie mógł stanowić realnej obrony przed karabinami szturmowymi, w które były uzbrojone jednorożce. Pozostała im jedynie walka wręcz, co nie zawsze przynosiło oczekiwane rezultaty. Louis przekonał się o tym szczególnie dobitnie, gdy po powaleniu kuca ziemnego znalazł się idealnie na celowniku jednorożca. Pingwin próbował zrobić unik, ale na tak krótkim dystansie było to prawie niemożliwe. Prawie. Tak myślał. Przez chwilę. A potem się zorientował, że jakiś życzliwy snajper rozwalił wrogowi głowę. Tymczasem uciekinierom z pola bitwy drogę zablokował kucyk w ciężkiej, metalowej, chciałoby się rzec robotycznej, zbroi szczelnie okrywającej całe ciało, łącznie z grzywą i ogonem. Po kształcie hełmu było widać, że to ogier. Do prawego boku miał przymontowaną broń o wielkim kalibrze, a z lewej strony jakieś pudło. Oprócz nich miał jeszcze parę dziwnych karabinów o kwadratowych lufach. Widząc go przeciwnicy, bardziej w przypływie szaleństwa niż odwagi lub przemyślanej strategi, wystrzelili wszystko, co mieli. Żaden z pocisków nie był w stanie chociaż zarysować pancerza. - Moja kolej - rozległ się niski głos dochodzący spod hełmu. Pudło otworzyło się ukazując zamontowaną wewnątrz wyrzutnię rakiet. Przeciwnicy zniknęli w wielkiej kuli ognia. Ciężkozbrojny sprawdził wskazania pokładowego radaru. Po przeładowaniu wyrzutni rakiet niezbyt szybkim kłusem podążył w stronę rynku. ---- Dźwięk wystrzału rozniósł się po okolicy. Następny był krzyk bólu i ostrzał serii karabinowej. - Łysy, co ci? – zapytał Skipper. - Nic, tylko mnie drasnęło - odparł dresiarz, gdy krew gęstym strumieniem kapała mu z prawego skrzydła. - Tylko? – Kowalski nie dał wiary stwierdzeniu Polaka. - W porównaniu z Koreą wszystko jest co najwyżej draśnięciem - mruknął dresiarz z wielką, widoczną na twarzy niechęcią wracając do tamtego dnia. W planach to była prosta misja na zlecenie Rosjan - skok do Pjongjang, ściągnięcie jakiś danych z komputera, po tylu latach nawet nie pamięta jakich, i szybki wyjazd. Wprawdzie nie był zwolennikiem pracy dla największych wrogów narodu polskiego, ale alternatywa w postaci 20 lat łagru na Syberii przekonałoby każdego. Co zawiodło? Dywersja, komunikacja, zbyt mała ostrożność, przeciek? Nikt nie ma pojęcia. Ale faktem jest, że wylądował na stole operacyjnym w obozie koncentracyjnym, z przestrzelonymi kolanami i skrzydłami, jelitami na wierzchu, karabinem przystawionym do skroni i dwoma Koreańczykami górującymi nad nim. Nigdy nie zapomni ich twarzy. Głównie dlatego, że tam wszyscy wyglądają dokładnie tak samo. Jakim cudem to przeżył? Medycyna nie wie, ale skoro w tej sprawie maczali Chińczycy (skąd się tam wzięli? Jeden Chuck Norris raczy to wiedzieć), którzy za piątaka zrobią wszystko – od długopisu po bombę wodorową, nie ma pewności, że istnieje logiczna odpowiedź. A po zrobionej na odwal misji w Bombaju, zlecenie Chin, przez 5 lat nie miał wstępu do całego regionu Azji Wschodniej i Południowo-wschodniej. Łysy jednak nie tracił czasu na wspominanie tego, tylko strzelał dalej we wrogów, zanim mu się skończy amunicja albo krew. Chwilę później rynkiem wstrząsnęła seria wybuchów, a z dymu eksplozji wyłonił się ciężkozbrojny kucyk. Na jego widok wszystkim napastnikom oczy powiększyły się w szoku zmieszanym ze strachem. On natomiast rozłożył zamontowany w kopycie karabin i zaczął strzelać pozornie bez ładu i składu, ale żaden z jego pocisków nawet nie drasnął pingwinów ani pomagającego im pegaza. Wszyscy napastnicy zniknęli pod huraganowym ogniem 3 karabinów maszynowych i nie-do-końca-wiadomo-jak-to-zdefiniować, czyli pistoletu Łysego. - Panzer, co tak długo? – po przedstawieniu zaczął pegaz. - Wiesz Sky, musiałem rozwalić kilku bandytów – odpowiedział opancerzony kucyk. – Nie wspominając już, jak ciężko w tym – wskazał lewym kopytem na swą zbroję – galopować. A gdzie Amber? - Gdzieś tam – wskazał na okalające rynek budynki. Zaraz po tym do zgromadzonych dotarły dźwięki wystrzałów. Sky przyłożył kopyto do czoła. – Co znowu wymyśliła? – powiedział, a następnie machnął skrzydłami. Potem przypomniał sobie, że jedno z nich jest chyba złamane i pogalopował do źródła dźwięków. Panzer podążył za nim tak szybko, jak mu umożliwiała zbroja. Pingwiny w końcu znalazły czas, by pozbyć się masek gazowych. Rico zwymiotował kilka bazook i ruszył za kucykami. Łysy, nie zważając na swoje skrzydło, sprawdził, czy ma jeszcze amunicję (ale nie, ile) poszedł w ślady psychopaty. Pozostałe pingwiny spojrzały po sobie, wzięli po bazooce i ruszyli za resztą. ---- Rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. I tak w trzy sekundy zabrzmiał on 30 razy. Następne było kliknięcie pustego zamka. Skryta za solidną, marmurową, donicą, w której już nic nie rosło, bursztynowogrzywa klacz jednorożca o jasnoturkusowej sierści w prymitywnym pancerzu z często pojawiającym się na nim numerze 34 i dziwnym urządzeniem na prawym kopycie wyglądającej jak połączenie zegarka na kopyto i tabletu kolejny raz przeładowywała swój karabin szturmowy. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną snajperkę, a pod jej kopytami leżała strzelba. Arsenału dopełniał solidny rewolwer. Delikatnie wychyliła głowę zza swej osłony, a następnie wylewitowała broń i wystrzeliła całą serię w stronę czegoś. - Poddaj się. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że i tak nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans. Wyjdź po dobroci, a zniszczę cię tak, że nawet nie poczujesz – odparł cel klaczy, czyli prawie czarny ogier alikorna, gdy cała seria rozbiła się o jego magiczną tarczę. Jednorożec odpowiedział wystrzeliwując kolejną serię, co miało znaczyć Nigdy. Klacz spojrzała na urządzenie spoczywające na jej kopytku. Z delikatnym uśmiechem dotknęła ekranu i wychyliła się znowu, tym razem trzymając w telekinetycznym chwycie strzelbę. Szybko, zdawało by się, że szybciej niż umożliwia to taka broń, oddała pięć strzałów brenekami. Magiczna tarcza alikorna zdała się zamigotać. Klacz szybko się schowała za swoją osłonę. Końcówki jej grzywy zostały przypalone dziwnym promieniem. W stronę alikorna poleciała kolejna seria z karabinu. Ogier wystrzelił kolejne zaklęcie, tym razem odłupując fragment donicy. Jednorożec dotknął kopytkiem tyłu głowy. Poczuła coś mokrego. Gdzie są Sky i Panzer, jak są potrzebni? pomyślała. Jak na zawołanie rozległy się odgłosy metalowych kopyt uderzających o podłogę. Alikorn odwrócił się do drzwi. Jego przeciwniczka, w nadziei, że się zdekoncentrował, wystrzeliła w niego cały magazynek strzelby. Niestety, tarcza była wystarczająco silna, by to wytrzymać. - Tylko na tyle cię stać? - szyderczo odpadł alikorn. - Myślałem, że się czegoś nauczyłaś po Trottingham. – Klacz nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przeładowała strzelbę. Tętent metalowych kopyt przybrał na sile. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się niebieski pegaz w siodle z parą karabinów maszynowych, z których praktycznie od razu zaczął strzelać. Klacz dołączyła ze swoją strzelbą. Jako trzeci dołączył czarnobiały ptak z pistoletem, który strzelał niczym karabin. Alikorn przewrócił oczami, a następnie załadował swój róg magią. Fala energii odrzuciła wszystkich zgromadzonych na pobliskie ściany. Łysy złapał się za swoje ranne skrzydło. Założony, mimo protetsów dresiarza, na nie bandaż już całkowicie przesiąkł krwią. Na szczęście wylądował na czymś miękkim. Dokładniej, na Sky'u. Alikorn podszedł do dwójki rannych w skrzydło. Jego róg zabłysnął, tak samo jak pegaz i pingwin. - Wami się zajmę trochę póżniej - powiedział alikorn, gdy Łysy i Sky zobaczyli, że nie mogą się poruszyć. - Ale teraz mam ważniejszy problem - dodał obracając się w kierunku jedynej klaczy w pomieszczeniu. Na jego pyszczku pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech. Klacz próbowała wstać na równe kopyta. Alikorn majestatycznie podszedł do niej. W jego rogu formowało się zaklęcie. - Nie tak szybko!!! - rozległ się niski głos i tętent metalowych kopyt. Do pomieszczenia wpadł kucyk w ciężkiej zbroi, a za nim piątka pingwinów trzymających w skrzydłach bazooki. Alikorn utworzył tarczę. - Teraz - krzyknął Skipper. Cała piątka ptaków niemal równocześnie wystrzeliła. Wielką lufę Panzera opuśczały granaty przeciwpancerne wystrzeliwane niczym z karabinu maszynowego. Tarcza alikorna ciągle migotała. Panzer wzmógł swój ostrzał kilkoma rakietami. Kucyk z rogiem i skrzydłami próbował swą magią zawrócić pociski. Udało mu się je zatrzymać, ale zbytnio osłabił swoją osłonę. Jednoczesne uderzenie pocisków z bazook pingwinów i granatu zdołało ją zniszczyć. Kolejne pociski z działa Panzera rozpruły ciało alikorna. Gdy przeciwnik zakończył swój żywot, zaklęcie krępujące Łysego i Sky'a przestało działać. Pegaz podbiegł do klaczy. - Amber, nic ci nie jest? - Nic takiego - odpowiedziała niesamowicie słodkim głosem trzymając kopyto z tyłu głowy. - Ale... - urwała, gdy zobaczyła narzędzia lotu Sky'a. - Twoje skrzydło! - Jej róg zabłysnął, a z leżących pod ścianą juków wyleciało trochę bandaży i krótka szyna ortopedyczna. Amber wzięła się za opatrywanie skrzydła. - To nic specjalnego. Zajmij się lepiej nim - odparł Sky wskazując kopytem na Łysego, który nadal uparcie twierdził, że nic mu nie jest. Amber, po skończeniu pracy przy pegazie, wyciągnęła z juków małą buteleczkę i szybko ją odkorkowała. Po okolicy rozniósł się delikatny zapach malin. Amber z serdecznym uśmiechem podała ją Łysemu. - Wypij to. - Co to? - odparł dresiarz unosząc skrzydła w obronnym geście. - Lekarstwo - odpowiedziała Amber mając nadzieję, że takie wyjaśnienia wystarczą. Tak się nie stało. - Pij i nie marudź - krzyknęła klacz magią otwierając dziób Łysego i wlewając mu do gardła zawartość butelki. Rana na skrzydle pingwina prawie natychmiast się zagoiła. Dresiarz przyjrzał się swoim skrzydłom i płetwom upewniając się, że nie zamieniają się w kopyta. - Dobra... To już? - mruknął Łysy, gdy zorientował się, że jego rana się zagoiła, a żadnych innych zmian nie zauważył. - Mogłaby chociaż jakaś blizna zostać... - dodał pod nosem. - I będziesz się chwalił, że zostawił ci ją jakiś jednorożec - z wielką dozą ironii odparł Louis. Niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła po chwili chichotu, ukróciła Amber. - Chłopaki, mamy problem - powiedziała. - W radiu nadali o ataku wojsk Hard Hooves"a na Maneville. Na moim E.F.S.-ie Eyes-Forward Sparke (Błysk Pola Widzenia) - mechanizm pokazujący kierunki świata, mapę okolic oraz położenie przyjaciół i wrogów w pobliżu (taka jakby minimapa w grach komputerowych) też ich widać. - Pokazała zgromadzonym ekran urządzenia noszonego na kopycie urządzenia, gdzie widniała grupka czerwonych punktów zbliżających się z lewej strony do kilku żółtych. - Słyszeliście? Mamy robotę do wykonania - skomentował Panzer. - Skajpaj, pomożecie? - Skipper, nie Skajpaj - poprawił szef pingwinów. - I co mamy nie pomóc? - dodał pytaniem retorycznym, tak jak podpowiadała mu jego żołnierska natura. - Znowu gadasz z sensem - skomentował to Łysy. - Ale nie muszę na to - pokazał swoje prawe skrzydło - specjalnie uważać? - Jeżeli znowu będziesz robił takie cyrki, to uważaj - odparła Amber. - A jeśli zrozumiałeś, że my tu jesteśmy, by pomagać, to... w sumie też powinieneś, ale no wiesz, o co mi chodzi. - Dobra, dobra, i tak będę robił tak jak zawsze. To gdzie są ci najemnicy? - A ten Hard Hooves to na pewno jest zły? Może da radę się z nim dogadać? - zasugerował Szeregowy. Wszyscy walnęli się w głowę skrzydłem lub kopytem. - Szeregowy, nie wolno ufać niczemu, co jest czerwone. Zapamiętajcie to - odpowiedział mu Skipper, a następnie zaczął kreślić skrzydłami obłe kształty - i natychmiast zapomnijcie - dodał. - Ale wie szef, że to tak nie działa. - Obserwujcie moje zgrabne skrzydła. To gdzie są te wojska? - zapytał Skipper. - Zbliżają się od zachodu - wyjaśniła Amber. - To na co jeszcze czekamy? Nikt na to nie odpowiedział, tylko wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Jednorożec pobiegła na pole ostatniej bitwy zbierając pozostawioną przez bandytów amunicję, a następnie dołączyła do reszty. Grupa galopem i ślizgiem przedostawała się do pobliskiej wioski zwanej Maneville. Ich droga prowadziła przez trochę lepiej zachowane dzielnice, gdzie nawet wisiał wyblakły, wojenny plakat. Widniało na nim trójka salutujących klaczy, po jednej każdego rodzaju, z czerwonymi krzyżami na przepaskach na prawej, przedniej nodze oraz czapkach, zapewne sanitariuszki. Jedna z nich, stojąca na pierwszym planie żółta pegazica, wydała się pingwinom podejrzanie znajoma. Całości dopełniał napis Nie musisz być Stalowym Strażnikiem, by być bohaterem. Dołącz do Ministerstwa Pokoju już dziś. Tutejsze kucyki, nawet w tym zniszczonym wojną świecie, niedużo różniły się od tych poznanych wcześniej i prawie od razu wypytały pingwiny o ich przeszłość. Wprawdzie nie mieli ochoty na ciągłe powtarzanie tego samego, ale klaczy z kałachem, snajperką, strzelbą i rewolwerem się nie odmawia. Ale to nie był czas całkowicie stracony, gdyż dowiedzieli się, że lustro z portalem powrotnym do Kryształowego Królestwa znajduje się w tak zwanej fillydelphijskiej filii Ministerstwa Magii. Nowi towarzysze także podzielili się swoimi historiami. Amber Melody była piosenkarką pochodzącą z systemu podziemnych bunkrów przerobionych na miasto zwanej Stajnią 34 pod Vanhoofer. Pewnego dnia podpadła rządzącej tam Nadzorczyni i została wygnana na powierzchnię, zwaną tutaj Pustkowiami, Jakiś dziwny splot zdarzeń, walka z pierwszymi w jej życiu bandytami i tajemnicza istota zwana Stróżem sprawiły, że postanowiła walczyć o lepszy los mieszkańców. Sky wywodził się z podniebnego państwa pegazów (pegaz na Pustkowiach to rzadki widok), Enklawy, ale rozczarowany faktem, że obiecana od zakończenia wojny z zebrami, tj. od jakiś 200 lat, pomoc dla ziemi ogranicza się tylko do obietnic opuścił je i ruszył na wojnę z bandytami. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nastąpiło w okolicach Los Pegasus, z czym wiąże się pewien incydent – zarówno Amber, jak i Sky myśleli, że ten drugi atakuje przechodzącą tamtędy kupiecką karawanę, co poskutkowało krótką wymianą ognia. Panzerhead jest weteranem tejże wojny, a dokładniej Stalowym Strażnikiem, czyli szczytowym osiągnięciem kucykowej technologii wojennej. Po odpaleniu o jeden megaczar za dużo, co doprowadziło do zniszczenia świata, pozostał wierny ideałom swojej organizacji i razem z innymi, chociaż osobno, wyruszył przeciwko wrogom Equestrii – zebrom, zmutowanym kucykom-alikornom, w późniejszym okresie także bandytom. Do grupki dołączył najpóźniej, po masakrze i starciu z mutantem w okolicach Nowego Baltimare, w której o mało nie został śmiertelnie ranny. Tak właściwie, to tylko padło mu sterowanie pancerza, ale bez niego mógł jedynie leżeć i czekać. Amber, przy użyciu jej nakopytnego urządzenia, nazwanego przez nią PipBuckiem, cudem udało się zrestartować system, a Stalowy Strażnik w rewanżu zaczął walczyć razem z nimi. Hard Hooves natomiast, jak to określił Sky, ubzdurał sobie, że jest przywódcą całych Pustkowi, a po sukcesie, jaki odniósł w Stalliongradzie przewróciło mu się w głowie jeszcze bardziej i zaczął zabijać wszystkich, co twierdzą inaczej. - Zaraz, zaraz, mamy sami walczyć z całą armią? – Skipper dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji. - Ależ nie. Maneville to jedna z wiosek Nowej Equestrii – zaczęła Amber. – Mają własny system obrony. Tylko im pomożemy. - Jaki system? – zaczął drążyć temat Kowalski. - Standardowy. Wały obronne, palisady, stanowiska ckm-ów, działka przeciwpiechotne, chyba mają jeszcze wyrzutnię rakiet, ale nie jestem pewien. Właściwie, w pobliskich magazynach powinno być jeszcze kilka – odpowiedział Panzer. - Żartujesz? Bandyci ich nie zabrali? – wtrąciła się Amber. - To były bunkry V generacji, technika z samego schyłku wojny. Ich konstrukcja była bardzo zbliżona do Stajni – wyjaśnił Stalowy Strażnik. – Tego nie zniszczysz kopniakiem lub karabinem, ale twój PipBuck powinien być w stanie połączyć się z systemem i otworzyć drzwi. A jak nie, to mój granatnik maszynowy sobie z tym poradzi – dodał. - Myślimy o tym samym, prawda? – odparł Sky patrząc to na Panzera, to na Amber. - Panzer, jak sądzisz, wyrobimy się? – skomentowała Amber. - Pierwszą fazę ataku może przegapimy, ale powinno jeszcze zostać coś do obrony. - A wy co o tym sądzicie? – Amber skierowała się do pingwinów. Skipper spojrzał po swoich współgatunkowcach. - Dobra, lecimy z wami. Grupa wykonała ciasny skręt i podążyła do byłych koszar. ---- Amber razem z Kowalskim i Szeregowym weszła do dawnej siedziby dowodzenia. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu szukając panelu kontrolnego. Na wierzchu go nie było, ale znalazła przynajmniej dwa miejsca, gdzie można by go schować. Skierowała się ku stojącej przy przeciwległej ścianie szafie pancernej, ale jej PipBuck zaczął pikać. Spojrzała na ekran, a następnie wyciągnęła karabin szturmowy i wycelowała go w stronę biurka. - Kto tam jest? – krzyknęła, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza. Oddała krótką serię w powietrze. Przez chwilę było słychać parę uderzeń kopyt o podłogę. Amber kolejny raz sprawdziła wyświetlacz. Położenie bursztynowego, neutralnego punktu zmieniło się. Według E.F.S. wróg stał parę metrów od niej, zupełnie nie osłoniony. Kłopot w tym, że nie było nikogo widać. Przez chwilę. Potem dosłownie z nikąd pojawił się stojący na tylnych kopytach kucyk o sierści białej w czarne pasy. Grzywa, uczesana w irokez, miała te same kolory i fakturę. Zebra. W przednich kopytach trzymał wielki karabin maszynowy. Szeregowy ze strachu schował się za Kowalskim. Naukowiec, starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, przesuwał się poza zasięg widzenia zebry. On nie zwrócił na nich żadnej uwagi, był skupiony wyłącznie na jednorożcu. - Spokojnie, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy – powiedziała Amber delikatnie opuszczając swój karabin i uśmiechając się. - Jesteś kucykiem. Wy tylko krzywdzicie – odparł. - Co? – Amber była wyraźnie zszokowana tym stwierdzeniem. – Faktycznie, bandyci może i tacy są, ale jest wiele kucyków, którzy nie pasują do tego opisu. – Opuściła karabin jeszcze bardziej, ale nie przestała celować w kierunku zebry. – Nie chcę cię zabijać. I ty mnie zapewne też nie chcesz, gdyż inaczej już bym leżała martwa. – Zebra nadal stała niewzruszona. – Ja jestem Amber Melody, a to Kowalski i Szeregowy – wskazała kopytkiem na swoich towarzyszy. – Kim ty jesteś? – zapytała nadal się uśmiechając. - Uhlan – mruknął, ale nadal celował karabinem w głowę jednorożca. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, po czym dodał. – Służysz koalicji? Amber to pytanie zbiło z tropu – przez cały czas spędzony na Pustkowiach nie zastanawiała się nad tym. Tym bardziej, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o jaką koalicję chodzi Uhlanowi. Zakładając, że to było jego imię, gdyż brzmiało bardziej na nazwę formacji wojskowej. - Komu służę? Wątpię, by teraz było komu służyć. Natomiast mogę powiedzieć, czemu służę. Poprawie losu mieszkańców Pustkowi. Czynieniu dobrych rzeczy. – Zebra delikatnie obniżył swój karabin. - Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał. - Chcę ocalić tutejsze kucyki przed tymi złymi. Myślę, że ty też – odpowiedziała Amber. Uhlan położył swój karabin w specjalnym futerale na grzbiecie, a następnie opadł na cztery kopyta. - Jaki masz plan? - Najpierw pożyczamy trochę broni z tutejszych magazynów, tylko muszę znaleźć ten panel kontrolny, a następnie… wiadomo, idziemy i strzelamy. Mało to skomplikowane, ale przynajmniej skuteczne – dodała z uśmiechem. Klacz czekała na jakąś reakcję Uhlana, ale się nie doczekała. – Wiesz może, gdzie jest ten panel? – zapytała. Zebra w odpowiedzi kopnął biurko. Z blatu wysunął się jasno świecący ekran. Amber wylewitowała ze swoich juków przewód, na którego widok Kowalskiemu i Szeregowemu przyszedł na myśl kabel USB. Klacz połączyła nim panel i swojego PipBuck’a. ---- - Panzer, wiem, że się niecierpliwisz, ale przestań stukać tym kopytem – krzyknął Sky. Stalowy Strażnik spojrzał na niego, a gdyby jego hełm miał mimikę, to zapewne malowałaby się na nim twarz o wyrazie „Ale o co ci chodzi?” – Jeszcze chwila i wszystko zawalisz, a mamy inne problemy na głowie. - Nie przesadzaj. Ministerstwo nie robiło takich bubli – odpowiedział Panzer jak na złość uderzając metalowym kopytem o bramę do magazynu. Była to wielka metalowa płyta, na której widniał gigantyczny symbol jabłka, na którym widniały trzy koła zębate z sześcioramiennymi gwiazdkami wewnątrz. Całość była otoczona skrzydłami, a przez środek przebiegał miecz. Co ciekawe, taki sam symbol widniał na zbroi Panzera tam, gdzie powinien znajdować się uroczy znaczek. Nagle zębatki zaczęły się obracać, a po chwili wzdłuż ostrza pojawiło się pęknięcie, a sama brama zaczęła się rozsuwać. - Więc jednak dała radę – mruknął Panzer. – Pójdę przodem – powiedział bardziej na głos. Reszta posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenia, a z oczu Sky’a, które były skierowane to na wyrzutnię rakiet, to na granatnik, dało się wyczytać ‘’kto jak kto, ale ty więcej broni nie potrzebujesz’’. – Kto wie, czy nie zamontowali jakiś systemów obronnych. Mój pancerz powinien wytrzymać – odparł Stalowy Strażnik, po czym zapalił zamontowaną na hełmie lampę i wszedł do magazynu. Wszyscy w napięciu wyczekiwali na jakąś reakcję. – Dobra, chyba jest bezpiecznie – powiedział Panzer po chwili. Pozostali podążyli za nim. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk karabinu. Sky instynktownie schował się w wejściu i wzrokiem przeczesywał wnętrze. Pingwiny się rozproszyły starając się zdezorientować strzelca. Po chwili strzały ustrały. - Przepraszam, nie mogłem sobie darować – odparł Panzer składając swojego miniguna z powrotem w kopyto. - No wiesz Panzer – skomentował Sky. - Nie przesadzaj, to było nawet dobre – odparł Louis. – Tylko że za krótko strzelałeś. I powinieneś stanąć gdzieś, gdzie cię nie byłoby widać – poradził. Poczekał chwilę, po czym dodał. – Łysol, nic nie powiesz? - Eee… - odpowiedział dresiarz uznając, że może sobie przywłaszczyć parę pasów amunicji, która dziwnym trafem idealnie pasowała do jego pistoletu. Widząc to Sky szybko do niego dołączył. - Panzer, jak myślisz, gdzie może być ta wyrzutnia? – zapytał Skipper. Potem się zorientował, że Stalowy Strażnik także podbiegł do sekcji z amunicją, a dokładniej do pocisków rakietowych i granatów. – Jeszcze ktoś? – spojrzał po swoich żołnierzach. Louis poślizgnął się do grupki. - Rico, przydasz się – krzyknął Łysy, gdy zawartość kieszeni w jego bluzie osiągnęła wartość maksymalną. Psychopata dołączył do całej reszty. Skipper zrezygnowany skierował się przeciwną stronę, gdzie widniały różne bronie. - Panzer, Sky, wiecie może, dlaczego część z tych pocisków ma takie oznaczenia? – zapytał pary kucyków Louis. - Bo to magiczna amunicja. Czerwona podpala, pomarańczowa eksploduje, zielona oblepia kwasem, niebieska wyłącza roboty – wyjaśnił ciężkozbrojny. - Teraz mi to, k*rwa, mówisz? – odparł Łysy, według którego takie kolory taśm były skutkiem niedoborem materiału, a następnie powyciągał z kieszeni wszystkie normalne taśmy, a z Rico te kolorowe i pozamieniał je miejscami. - Ale musisz pamiętać, że one szybko zużywają broń - dokończył Stalowy Strażnik, ale te słowa były skierowane bardziej do dresiarza niż Louisa. - Eee tam, mój składak jest nie do zdarcia – odgryzł się Łysy. Panzer mruknął coś pod nosem tak cicho, że hełm prawie całkowicie wyciszył teraz może zajmijmy się naszą WŁAŚCIWĄ misją? – dodał, gdy zauważył, że prawie wszyscy rozpoczęli okupację magazynu amunicji. - Wystarczy tyle? – zapytał do tej pory będący na uboczu Skipper z dwoma wyrzutniami w każdym skrzydle. - Tak, powinno wystarczyć – odparł Panzer. – A teraz trzeba wybrać jakąś broń dla was. Chyba nie chcecie ruszać na Hard Hooves’a uzbrojeni jedynie w jakieś rzygowiny – dodał widząc zdziwione miny pingwinów. - To co? Po karabinie? – zasugerował Sky. - Nie widzę przeszkód – odparł Stalowy Strażnik. - Ta, tylko, że ja już mam swoją broń – wtrącił Łysy wyciągając swój pistolet. – I nie zamienię jej na nic innego. – Sky, widząc już ją w działaniu i wiedząc, że dużo nie odbiega od kkm-ów, pokiwał głową uznając, że można go zostawić tak uzbrojonego. Louis, także posiadający swój pistolet, nie protestował wiedząc, że jego Magnum jest świetny tylko, jeśli walczy z mniej niż pięciorgiem wrogów naraz, optymistycznie licząc. Razem z Rico wziął po karabinie szturmowym, podczas gdy Skipper wybrał sobie karabin maszynowy. Nieobecni Kowalski i Szeregowy dostaną oba do podziału. Po prowizorycznym zamontowaniu jednej pary wyrzutni na siodle Sky’a i drugiej do zbroi Panzera, który przy okazji zabrał wystarczający zapas amunicji na nie, wszyscy opuścili magazyn. Po chwili spotkali idącą ku nim klacz jednorożca. - Amber, co cię tak długo nie było? – zapytał Sky. - Spotkałam takiego jednego żołnierza. Był taki miły, że mnie nie zastrzelił – odpowiedziała. – Moglibyście odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym? – dodała patrząc głównie na Panzera. Ciężkozbrojny wyczuł aluzję. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto strzela do wszystkiego, co się rusza? – zapytał retorycznie, a zanim ktokolwiek zdążył jakoś to skomentować dodał. – I wiem, że w połączeniu z moim pancerzem brzmi to mało przekonująco. - Dobraaa… - mruknęła Amber nie dając dużo wiary zapewnieniom Panzera. – Uhlan, możesz wyjść – krzyknęła w stronę pobliskiego rogu. Po chwili do grupy dołączył biało-czarny kucyk z wielkim karabinem maszynowym na grzbiecie. Gdy tylko zobaczył Stalowego Strażnika, jego broń znowu znalazła się w kopytach. Panzer rozłożył swojego miniguna, wysunął wyrzutnię rakiet, a granatnik i dziwne, kwadratolufowe karabiny skierowały się w stronę zebry. - Panzer... - syknęła Amber. - To przyjaciel. - To zebra. Nie ufaj mu - odparł Stalowy Strażnik posyłając w stronę Uhlana parę pocisków rakietowych. Zebra przewrócił się przez grzbiet. Kwadratowe lufy Panzera opuściły wiązki czerwonego światła. Uhlan oddał krótką serię ze swojego karabinu. Oczy Stalowego Strażnika zgasły, a on sam zdawał się w ogóle nie poruszać. Zebra przeładował karabin. Broń wylewitowała z jego kopyt. - Uhlan, o co ci znowu chodzi? – krzykiem zapytała Amber. - To Stalowy Strażnik… – zaczął Uhlan. - Tak, już to wiemy – wtrącił Skipper. Zebra spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Tacy jak oni niszczyli całe armie moich braci – kontynuował zebra. – Pora, by odpłacił za swoje. - To, że mam wyłączony pancerz nie znaczy, że nie słyszę – rozległo się ze zbroi Panzera. ‘’To tak w środku ktoś jest?’’ rozległo się w głowach pingwinów, które cały czas myślały, że to robot. - Uhlan, rozumiem, że w czasie wojny kucyki i zebry walczyły ze sobą i mordowały się wzajemnie, ale ona się już skończyła – rzekła Amber. - Wojna się nie skończyła – wtrącił się Uhlan. – Ocalali nie zapomną – dodał. Przez głowę klaczy przeleciało jedynie ‘’Co, to niemożliwe, by przeżył 200 lat!’’. - Może i masz rację, ale fronty już się zmieniły. Teraz nie ma ‘’kucyków’’ i ‘’zebr’’ tylko są ‘’prawi’’ i ‘’nieprawi’’. Nasza trójka… dziewiątka – poprawiła się patrząc na pingwiny – to prawi. A ty kim jesteś? – zapytała wskazując na niego kopytkiem. - Trupem – rozległo się za jej pleców. Oczy Panzera znowu świeciły, a wysunięta wyrzutnia rakiet utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że Stalowy Strażnik znów działa. Ciężki pocisk opuścił lufę, ale ponieważ Amber stała na linii strzału, miał on charakter jedynie ostrzegawczy. Zebra zrobił szybki unik wyrywając swoją broń z telekinetycznego uchwytu jednorożca. Wyciągnął z juków jakiś okrągły przedmiot. Zbliżył go do ust i coś z niego wyciągnął, a następnie razem z łbem podniósł. Uhlan dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Panzer cały czas celował swoim minigunem w stronę czegoś. Oddał kilka krótkich serii, ale w nic nie trafił. – Zwinny jest – mruknął tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. – Sky, za tobą! – krzyknął odwracając się w stronę pegaza i celując mu w okolice łba. - O co… – urwał, gdy poczuł coś metalowego dotykającego jego skroni. - Panzer, Uhlan, uspokujcie się! - krzyknęła Amber. - Jak to pięknie śpiewała Swetie Belle Nie ma w świecie takich kłótni i swar, których nie rozwiąże przyjaźni czar. - dodała niesamowicie pięknym głosem, a nie widząc sprzeciwu na twarzach, głównie dlatego, że zebra nadal był niewidzialny, a Stalowy Strażnik miał hełm, kontynuowała: - Uhlan, opuść karabin. Sky, zrobił to? - Pegaz pokiwał głową. - Panzer, schowaj miniguna. Uhlan, teraz się uwidzialnij. - Po chwili zebra zmaterializował się. Amber była mile zaskoczona, że stał na czterech kopytach, a jego karabin spoczywał na grzbiecie. - Doskonale. Teraz podajcie sobie kopytko. - Uhlan podniósł brew. - Rób, co mówi - szepnął Sky do zebry. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobi, jak się zdenerwuje - dodał. Panzer już to wiedział i z wielkim wahaniem podniósł swe kopyto. Uhlan, z delikatną pomocą pegaza, został zmuszony do zrobienia tego samego. - I świetnie! A od teraz żadnych kłótni - zarządziła Amber. - Czy ona... - szepnął Uhlan do Sky'a. - Tak, ma okres - odpowiedział pegaz. ---- Mała wioska u podnóży ruin wielkiej metropolii tętniła życiem. Wszyscy mieszkańcy jak w ukropie galopowali w różne strony. Wszędzie pobłyskiwaĺy metalowe lufy karabinów i pancerze. W centrum, przy solidnej betonowo-metalowej konstrukcji stał jednorożec o ciemnozielonej sierści i gęstymi, czarnymi wąsami w mundurze z oznaczeniami sugerującymi wysoki stopień wojskowy, zapewne generał albo marszałek. Przy pasie miał szablę. Koło niego wylądował jasnobrązowy pegaz w siodle bojowym z domontowanymi lekkimi karabinami wiązkowymi. Na głowie miał hełm z zamontowanym noktowizorem. - Jakieś dwa tysiące od zachodu, a dwa razy tyle szykuje się do oflankowania. Tysiąc od północy i trzy od południa. Ci ostatni się trochę ociągają, możliwe, że zaatakują na końcu. Mają trochę haubic, ale z broni kopytnej to tylko karabin- relacjonował skrzydlaty kucyk. Jednorożec magią wyciągnął kilka zwojów papieru i pióro oraz zaczął coś zapisywać. - A jakieś optymistyczne wieści? - zapytał. - DJ-Pon3 ostatnio nadawał, że Piosenkarka jest w Fillydelphi. Istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że naszej sytuacji i pędzi z pomocą – powiedział pegaz, a następnie ugryzł się w język znając doskonale stosunek dowódcy do niej. Jednorożec nie tego się spodziewał, ale przybycie jednej z największych bohaterek Pustkowi nie jest niczym, czym można pogardzić. - Rozumiem, zanieś to porucznikowi Firehoof - odpowiedział jednorożec podając pegazowi jeden ze zwojów - a to oficerowi Big Orange - dodał przekazując lotnikowi drugi zwój. - Tak jest, panie marszałku! - pegaz zasalutował, a następnie odleciał wypełnić rozkaz. Jednorożec, upewniając się, że nikt go nie widzi, podniósł prawą przednią nogawkę munduru. Na prawym kopycie nosił PipBucka! Po chwili na ekranie pokazał się zielony punkt podpisany dziwną kombinacją liter i cyfr szybko przemieszczający się w stronę centrum ekranu. A więc jednak pomyślał, ale miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Widząc, że nikt nie przechodzi sprawdził wskazania radaru. Wprawdzie doskonale wiedział, że Cloud Watcher jest świetnym zwiadowcą, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele, a jeżeli ma się dostęp do takiej technologii jak E.F.S., to grzechem jest z jej nie skorzystać. Gdy dowiedział się tego, co chciał wyłączył ekran i szybko zasunął z powrotem nogawkę. Jak się okazało, w ostatniej chwili, gdyż właśnie zbliżał się do niego inny kucyk. Był to ogier ziemny o jasnej, prawie białej, sierści i srebrnej grzywie. Odziany był w garnitur, a na nosie widniała para okularów. - Witam, panie prezydencie – powiedział marszałek z wyraźnie wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Witam marszałka – odparł drugi z podobnym grymasem, jeśli nie jeszcze bardziej wymuszonym. – Stoimy sobie? – zapytał. - Ano owszem, stoimy – stwierdził jednorożec. - A tam nas atakują – kontynuował prezydent, ale to brzmiało bardziej na stwierdzenie. - Ano atakują – potwierdził marszałek. - Czyli opierdalamy się? – drążył temat ogier ziemny. - Tak, dokładnie – odpowiedział marszałek. Do dwójki podleciał jedyny pegaz w wiosce. - Marszałku, wszystko wypełnione – stwierdził salutując. – O, dzień dobry panie prezydencie. - Doskonale, leć sprawdzić stan umocnień – rozkazał jednorożec nie dając ziemnemu odpowiedzieć. Pegaz zasalutował i odleciał. - A więc to stąd dowodzimy? – zapytał prezydent. - Nie, tylko ja tu dowodzę – skwitował marszałek szczerząc zęby. Mina prezydenta wyrażała jedynie Jeszcze się odegram. Pamiętaj, że to ja mam asa w nogawce. W twojej nogawce. Róg marszałka otoczyła magiczna aura, tak jak kopytojeść jego szabli. Igrasz z ogniem dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy. Prezydent tylko nonszalancko zadarł nos i odszedł bez słowa. Marszałek delikatnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skierował się do swoich żołnierzy. ---- - Stać! Kto idzie?! – krzykiem zapytał czerwony kucyk ziemny w hełmie i kamizelce kuloodpornej celując z ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego zamontowanego na bastionie w stronę grupki zbliżających istot. - A palnął cię ktoś kiedyś w tą… mhmm… mmm… mmm… MHHMM!!! – odpowiedział jeden ze zgromadzonych pod fortyfikacjami – pingwin w dresiarskiej bluzie. - Łysy, może ja będę mówiła – mruknęła klacz jednorożca. – Ja jestem Amber Melody – zaczęła, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy operatora ckm-u, westchnęła i dodała – Piosenkarka. - To mów tak od razu – odparł żołnierz. – Tamci to twoja ekipa? – zapytał wskazując karabinem na resztę. Amber przewróciła oczami. - Można tak powiedzieć. Wpuścisz nas? - Yyy… Tak, jasne – odpowiedział strażnik, a następnie podszedł do stojącego obok urządzenia komputeropodobnego. Dotknął ekranu kopytem. Po chwili znajdująca się przed nimi brama otworzyła się. Trójka kucyków, zebra i szóstka czarno-białych ptaków weszła do środka. Za umocnieniami widniały tylko puste domy o prostych kształtach, jednak nie było widać żadnych kucyków, oprócz operatora ckm-u. - To ma być ta cała Nowa Equestria? Przereklamowane – szyderczo stwierdził Uhlan. - Wszyscy się szykują do obrony, są na drugim końcu miasta – odparł czerwony kucyk wychylając z gniazda karabinu i kopytem wskazując drogę. - Szykują się? To jeszcze nie zaatakowali? – wtrącił się Panzer. - Chyba nie, ja tutaj na tyłach stoję i mogę wszystkiego nie wiedzieć, ale sami przyznacie, że jakby walczyli to jakoś wyjątkowo cicho – odpowiedział. – A skoro już przybyliście, to idźcie do nich. – Grupka podążyła we wskazanym kierunku. Szybko, gdyż Maneville nie było dużą miejscowością, dostali się do linii obrońców. Ze zgromadzonego tłumu dało się słychać szepty, jednak ich treść pozostała niezrozumiała. - A więc przybyłaś, Piosenkarko – mruknął ciemnozielony ogier jednorożca nawet nie odwracając się do nowoprzybyłych. – Znajdź sobie jakieś miejsce i postaraj się nie dać się zabić – dodał nie przerywając obserwacji pola przyszłej bitwy. – Przyszykować się, idzie poselstwo. Z szeregów wrogiej armii, otoczonej pancernymi płytami i magiczną tarczą, wyszło trójka kucyków – 2 kucyki ziemne i jednorożec. Na osłonach i sztandarze widniały niebieskie symbole z podkową, słońcem i księżycem wyglądem przypominające godło przedwojennej Equestrii, ale bez księżniczek. Podobnie oznaczone były także pancerze kucyków w poselstwie. Ziemne trzymały białe flagi. Posłowie żwawym kłusem pokonali połowę odległości dzielącą ich szeregi i fortyfikacje. Jednorożec zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, po czym wyciągnął megafon i wygłosił przemowę. - Mieszkańcy Maneville! - A byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu, jakbym go teraz zastrzelił? – zapytał Łysy. - Obawiam się, że tak – odparł Panzer. – Lepiej wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia, albo przynajmniej udawać, że się słucha – dodał patrząc na Amber, która słuchała radia – a dopiero później strzelać. Przynajmniej się Rasy Zjednoczone nie przyczepią. – Łysy wydał z siebie ponure mruknięcie i z pistoletem gotowym do strzału słuchał, jak to jednorożec z megafonem namawiał do porzucenia broni i przyłączenia się do nich, do Nowej Republiki Kopytnej, gdyż wszyscy są kucykami. - Jesteście z nami?! – zapytał na końcu swojej przemowy. Huk wystrzałów, jaki po tym nastąpił, stanowił wyraźną odmowę. Słysząc go główna grupa armii ruszyła do natarcia. Pierwsze odezwały się haubice. Ciężkie pociski, lecąc po ostrych parabolach, przelatywały nad murami miejskimi niszcząc zabudowania. Obrońcy odpowiedzieli im ogniem z ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Naboje wprawdzie odbijały się od ich osłon, ale nieprzyjemny odgłos uderzeń roznosił się po formacji. Agresorzy stali niewzruszeni, skryci za swoimi pancerzami. Po jakimś czasie ostrzał ustał. Pierwszy szereg odrzucił swe osłony i, z karabinami przygotowanymi do strzału, ruszył w stronę obrońców. Gdy przebyli parę metrów, w ich ślady podążył następny. Obrońcy stali niewzruszeni na swych murach z bronią gotową do strzału. - Jeszcze nie… Jeszcze moment… - Marszałek instruował swoich żołnierzy, aż rozległ się dźwięk karabinu maszynowego. – Piórwa, zawsze ktoś nie wytrzyma – mruknął pod nosem. Rozejrzał się po murach szukając tego kogoś. Jednak jego uwagę przykuło coś innego, a dokładniej wielka ściana ognia, która wyrosła tuż przed wrogą armią zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Ocenił odległość. Jest prawie idealnie. Marszałek wykrzyczał jedyny rozkaz, który naprawdę pochodzi tak ze środka – OGNIA!!! - Na atakujących posypał się grad wszelakich pocisków. Atakujący rozbiegli się we wszystkich kierunkach. Znajdujący się na murach snajperzy wzięli ich na cel. Gdy problem tej części atakującej armii został rozwiązany, kolejny raz odezwały się ciężkie karabiny maszynowe. Reszta wojsk Nowej Republiki Kopytnej podniosła swoje osłony. W swoim przenośnym bunkrze, ciągle niepokojeni przez pociski karabinowe, przeczekiwali kolejne serie. Kolejny raz wzmógł się ostrzał z haubic. Ciężkie pociski artyleryjskie zniszczyły kolejne zabudowania. - Panie marszałku, może polecę zająć się ich działami? – zaproponował Cloud Watcher. - Nie, masz ważne zadania tutaj. A jeżeli ten pasiasty ma dość magicznej amunicji, by zatrzymać kolejne natarcia, to ostrzał artyleryjski nie będzie tak dotkliwy, jak początkowo sądziłem – odparł marszałek. Pegaz nawet nie zastanawiał się, skąd on wie o możliwościach zebrzego wojownika. Całe Pustkowia, a przynajmniej okolice ruin Fillydelphi, wiedzą, że przed marszałkiem z Maneville nic się nie ukryje. Pocisk z wrogiej artylerii zniszczył pobliski dom. Gruzy posypały się we wszystkie strony. Marszałek utworzył magiczną tarczę chroniąc siebie i swoich podwładnych przed oberwaniem jakąś cegłą lub dachówką. – A skoro już jesteś, to przekaż do stanowisk ckm-ów, by wstrzymali ogień i nie rozpoczynali bez mojego rozkazu – rozkazał pegazowi. Lotnik zasalutował i odleciał. Marszałek także opuścił swoje stanowisko. - Podpal ziemię jakieś 300 metrów stąd, jak będą się zbliżać – rozkazał Uhlanowi. Zebra podniósł brew zaskoczony obecnością jednorożca. Nic nie mówiąc obniżył swoją broń tak, by trafić w wyznaczony dystans. Upewnił się, że odpowiednio ustawił matrycę czarów w swoim karabinie. Zebry, w przeciwieństwie do kucyków, nie korzystały z magicznej amunicji. Ich broń zaczarowywała pociski w momencie wystrzału. Dzięki temu zebry miały większą siłę ognia od kucyków, jednak ich karabiny się szybciej zużywały. Pod koniec wojny doszło nawet do takiej sytuacji, że zaledwie połowa zebrzych legionistów miała broń. Ostrzał z ciężkich karabinów maszynowych obrońców ustał. Marszałek spojrzał na wrogą armię. Oni są zbyt przewidywalni pomyślał widząc, że znowu odrzucili swoje osłony, a pierwsze szeregi rozpoczęły natarcie. Ostrzał haubic kolejny raz osłabł. Głównodowodzący obroną wrócił na swoje stanowisko i wstrzymywał zapędy swoich żołnierzy do przedwczesnego otwarcia ognia. Wrogie szeregi coraz bardziej zbliżały się do murów miejskich. Pół kilometra… Wszystkie bronie już wycelowane… 400 metrów… Ze strony atakujących padły pierwsze strzały. - Jeszcze nie… Czekajcie na sygnał – zarządził marszałek. Obrońcy przez chwilę stali zaskoczeni tym rozkazem. Przed bitwą marszałek wyraźnie mówił, że mają strzelać, gdy tylko wrogowie będą w zasięgu. Jednak ci, co dłużej są pod jego komendą wiedzą, że za nim nigdy nie nadążysz. Ale nawet wyjątkowo go nie lubiący prezydent Maneville nie mógł powiedzieć złego słowa na jego dowodzenie i znajomość taktyki. 300 metrów… Odezwał się karabin Uhlana. Atakujące szeregi znowu zostały wstrzymane przez ścianę ognia. Obrońcy, słusznie sądząc, że to ten znak, rozpoczęli ostrzał. Znajdujący się na polu bitwy żołnierze Nowej Republiki Kopytnej przystąpili do taktycznego odwrotu. Karabiny szturmowe obrońców zamieniły go w krwawą jatkę. Snajperzy przystąpili do eliminowacji uciekinierów. Szybko dołączyli do nich operatorzy ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Huraganowy ostrzał zmiótł agresorów. Pociski karabinowe znowu dosięgły osłon. Kolejny raz odezwała się artyleria. Teraz jednak huk wystrzałów był znacznie głośniejszy niż wcześniej. Brzmiało to tak, jakby tym razem wystrzelono z podwojonej ilości dział. Marszałek delikatnie podniósł brew. Skoro pułk na południu już zaatakował, a podobno miał na końcu, to czemu nie wiem nic o natarciu batalionu z północy? zastanawiał się, ale tylko przez krótką chwil, gdyż szybko ułożył kilka bardzo prawdopodobnych scenariuszy wydarzeń. - Cloud Watcher – skierował się do stojącego obok pegaza – poleć wesprzeć obronę południowych murów. Możesz zrobić wszystko, co uznasz za słuszne. Tylko się nie zabij – rozkazał. Pegaz oddał regulaminowy salut, zamachnął się skrzydłami i odleciał. Sytuacja na południu przedstawiała się gorzej niż na zachodzie. Agresorom jakoś udało się przemycić parę ciężkich karabinów maszynowych, które we współpracy z haubicami wywołały spore zamieszanie w szeregach obrońców. Kucyki z Maneville ciągle odpowiadały im ogniem, jednak przenośne bunkry znowu pokazały swoją wartość w defensywie. Odbijały praktycznie wszystkie konwencjonalne pociski lecące w ich stronę. Konwencjonalne uśmiechnął się pod nosem Cloud Wather spoglądając na swe karabiny wiązkowe. Taka broń wprawdzie została wprowadzona na front dość późno, ale jednorożce znały podobne zaklęcia od czasów Królestwa Unicornii. Karabiny wiązkowe posiadają wielką zdolność penetracji, nieporównywalną z bronią konwencjonalną. Nawet lekki miotacz, jaki miał Cloud Watcher przy swoim siodle bojowym, bez problemów mógł się przebić przez trzycentymetrową pancerną płytę. A ponieważ była to broń wywodząca się z technomagii jednorożców, a nie z inżynierii kucyków ziemnych, miała praktycznie nieograniczoną amunicję. Z tego samego powodu była też cięższa w obsłudze od typowych karabinów, gdyż trzeba było pamiętać o utrzymaniu optymalnego poziomu energii oraz trzymaniu jej w wąskim paśmie temperatur, ale w odpowiednich kopytach stanowiła niebagatelną siłę. A kopyta Cloud Watchera były odpowiednie. Ciężki trening w Wojsku Enklawy, które podobno jest skuteczniejsze od samych Stalowych Strażników, i lata doświadczenia na Pustkowiach, najpierw jako wolny strzelec, później jako obrońca karawan i w końcu żołnierz Nowoequestriańskiej Armii Maneville, robiły swoje. Pegaz szybko zlustrował układ wrogiej armii. Już miał plan ataku. Skrzydlaty kucyk przypuścił atak nurkowy na najbliższy ckm. Żołnierze Nowej Republiki Kopytnej, zaskoczeni istnieniem pegaza, które na Pustkowiach są uważane za mity, stali bezczynnie, gdy laserowa salwa zniszczyła ich broń. Chwilę później wiązki śmiercionośnego, wysoceenergetycznego światła przepaliły na wylot całą obsługę ckm-u. Jasnobrązowy pegaz wzbił się szybko w warstwę chmur. Serie karabinowe zdawały się za nim podążać. Wystrzeliwane na ślepo pociski przelatywały przez chmury. - Zajęli się Cloudem, teraz mamy szansę – stwierdził Skipper , który razem z częścią oddziału, tj. Kowalskim i Szeregowym, został przydzielony do tego stanowiska. – Pokażcie, co umieją te wyrzutnie – zarządził. - Słuchaj mnie, dowodzenie to moja działka - wtrącił się dowodzący tym fragmentem ochrony porucznik Firehoof. Był to ciemnożółty ogier ziemny o grzywie w kolorze płomieni. - Nawet, jeśli akurat gadasz z sensem. OGNIA! - rozkazał porucznik. Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk zasysanego powietrza. Przez powietrze przemknęły ciężkie pociski zostawiając za sobą wstęgi dymu. Rozległa się seria eksplozji. Połowa batalionu leżała rozrzucona po całym polu bitwy. Druga połowa stała na samym środku praktycznie pozbawiona osłon. Zmasowany ogień obrońców zajął się nimi. Pozostała część wrogiej armii delikatnie się wycofała. Ich tyłami wstrząsnęła wielka eksplozja. To było jedno z największych dział artyleryjskich przeznaczonych do tego ataku. Z chmur spadły dwie linie światła prosto na kolejną haubicę. Wiązki lasera przepaliły ją na wylot, dosięgając pobliskich pocisków. Znajdujący się w tam proch zniszczył całą konstrukcję. Agresorzy rozpoczęli ostrzał nieprzebranego całunu chmur. Nagle posypały się pioruny. Lufy haubic ściągnęły na siebie wszystkie wyładowania. Artylerią wstrząsnęła seria eksplozji. Chwilę później z chmur spadło coś innego niż błyskawica. Był to niezidentyfikowany obiekt spadający wielkości kucyka. Wszystkie karabiny zostały w niego wycelowane. Rozległ się huk wystrzałów, który po chwili został zastąpiony charakterystycznym odgłosem uderzania iglicy w pustą komorę zamka. Słysząc to ich cel z obiektu spadającego zamienił się w obiekt latający. Następnie uruchomił swoją broń. Dwie wiązki światła złowrogo przypalały ziemię, okazjonalnie przepalając jakiegoś kucyka. Obiekt szybko przemknął nad formacją pozwalając na częściową identyfikację. Okazał się być pegazem o jasnobrązowej sierści w siodle bojowym z dwoma lekkimi karabinami wiązkowymi. Za nim podążyły serie z właśnie przeładowanych karabinów. Cloud Watcher rozpoczął sekwencję karkołomnych ewolucji, aż w końcu przeleciał na drugą stronę chmurnego całunu. Widząc wolną linię strzału, obrońcy odpowiedzieli im ogniem. Pociski karabinowe szybko pozbyły się grupki niechronionych żołnierzy. Ich bunkry jednak stanowiły dostateczną ochronę. Kilka sztuk broni plazmowej nie dało rady zrobić wielkiej szkody ponad dwóm batalionom. Wyrzutnie rakietowe to natomiast inna para podków. Wybuch dosłownie rozpruł połowę bunkra. Te kucyki, które miały to nieszczęście stać tuż obok miejsca eksplozji pocisku, zostały dosłownie rozerwane na strzępy. Fala uderzeniowa ogłuszyła znaczną część batalionu. Sytuacja pozostałych przedstawiała się niedużo lepiej. Pozbawieni swojego przenośnego bunkra stali się łatwym celem dla wrogich karabinów maszynowych. Operatorzy gniazd ckm-ów w Maneville doszli do takiego samego wniosku. Ostrzał z tej przerażającej broni wdał się w już nie tak ciasną formację. Żołnierze Nowej Republiki Kopytnej przestali zwracać uwagę na wpajaną im od zawsze zasadę, że największą chwałą dla wojskowego jest zginąć na polu bitwy i rzucili do panicznej ucieczki. Pociski z karabinów podążały za nimi, aż uciekinierzy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem. Strzelcy skierowali swój ogień na ostatni batalion. Nie było dla nich zaskoczeniem, że ich pancerze odbijają wszystkie pociski. - Przygotować wyrzutnie! – zarządził porucznik Firehoof wcześniej kneblując kopytem dowódcę pingwinów. – Cel! I OGNIA!!! – kontynuował. Wyrzutnie znowu odezwały się. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz. Nastąpiła seria eksplozji. Widok, który obrońcy zobaczyli po rozwianiu się dymu, zszokował wszystkich. Wroga formacja cały czas stała tak, jak stała. - Piórwa, wycofali się poza zasięg wyrzutni – przeklął pod nosem porucznik. Obecna sytuacja nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Bez wsparcia cięższego sprzętu nie mieli szansy przebić się przez ich osłony, a użycie w tym celu broni wiązkowej byłoby niepraktyczne. Natomiast wysłanie części swojej armii naprzeciwko formacji to byłaby rzeź niewiniątek. Nie można też liczyć, że spróbują ataku tyralierą, co umożliwiłoby ich łatwą eliminację. - Wstrzymać ogień! – zarządził. – Jeżeli opuszczą osłony, macie zacząć strzelać – dodał. – Słuchaj, masz jakiś sposób na wyrwanie się z tego impasu – skierował się do Skippera, a następnie zdjął mu kopyto z dzioba. Szef pingwinów powiedział to, co robi zawsze w podobnej sytuacji. - Kowalski, opcje! - Cloud – po krótkim namyśle pingwini strateg zwrócił się do pegaza, który niedawno dołączył do lokalnego sztabu dowodzenia – dałbyś radę ostrzelać ich rakietami z powietrza? - Jedną byłbym w stanie wystrzelić, ale przeładować w locie już nie. A moje siodło bojowe jest przeznaczone do karabinów, a nie takiej ciężkiej broni – odparł smutno lotnik. – A co zrobi jeden pocisk? Prawie nic. - To może pójdę i ich załatwię – wtrącił się Panzer. Widząc, że porucznik chce coś powiedzieć, dodał – Spokojnie, mojej zbroi nie zarysuje nawet cała seria z ckm-u. Dobrze, masz moje pozwolenie – odpowiedział Firehoof znając wojenne legendy o wyczynach Stalowych Strażników. Podobno jeden taki żołnierz na polu był bardziej wartościowy od całej dywizji zebr, ale nie wiadomo, w jakim stopniu to prawda, a w jakim tylko propaganda Ministerstwa Technologii i Ministerstwa Wizerunku. Panzer uruchomił zamontowane w kopytach małe silniki odrzutowe. Z ich pomocą przeskoczył nad murem obronnym. Powoli, acz stanowczo i lekko teatralnie, zbliżał się do wrogiej formacji. Żołnierze Nowej Republiki Kopytnej pierwotnie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Przecież jeden kucyk nie może nic zrobić całemu batalionowi, prawda? Dopiero po dłuższej chwili oddali pierwsze strzały. Zbroja Panzera bez trudu wytrzymała uderzenia. Oczy generała rozszerzyły się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. - Co? Pozbyć się tego… czegoś! – rozkazał. Jednocześnie odezwały się prawie wszystkie bronie, jakie tylko posiadał batalion. Panzer szedł dalej mając głęboko w plocie prowadzony w jego stronę ostrzał. Po niedługiej chwili generał rozkazał wstrzymanie ognia. Nie było tego widać, ale Panzer uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. - Moja kolej – odparł w tradycyjny dla siebie sposób. Jego granatnik maszynowy rozpoczął ostrzał. Niesamowita siła ognia tej broni, wspomagana minigunem i wyrzutnią rakiet, szybko zakończyła istnienie całego batalionu. - I tak to się robi – skomentował swoją akcję. – Jak za dawnych dobrych czasów – dodał. Miał już zawrócić do Maneville, gdy jego uwagę przykuły wskazania radaru. Twierdził on, że w pobliskich zaroślach ukrywa się kilkanaście wrogów. Umysł Stalowego Strażnik zamierzał to chwilowo zignorować, ale jego ciało było przeciwnego zdania. Kopyta wiodły Panzera w stronę wrogich obiektów. Stalowy Strażnik coraz głębiej zanurzał się las uschniętych drzew. Nagle jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Na ziemi leżało wiele ciał kucyków. Wszystkie były odziane w mundury do złudzenia podobne do tych, których używa Nowa Republika Kopytna. Szybka analiza odznaczeń i symboli rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości. Ich pozycja sugerowała, że otrzymali śmiertelny postrzał w galopie. Na polu bitwy to by nie było dziwne, jednak tutaj dwa szczegóły nie pasowały. Po pierwsze, byli daleko poza zasięgiem wojsk Nowej Equestrii, a po drugie, otwór wlotowy pocisku znajdował się z przodu głowy! Panzer szybko uruchomił swój wielolufowy karabin maszynowy i zlustrował otoczenie. Zobaczył jakich ruch w pobliskim krzaku. Szybko władował w niego serię. Z krzaków została wyrzucona dziwna istota. Jej masywne ciało przypominało lwa. Z grzbietu wyrastała para wielkich, orlich skrzydeł. Przednie łapy były zakończone szponami, a tylne stopami. Głowa była pokryta piórami i zakończona ostrym dziobem. Opierzona była także klatka piersiowa. Wyglądu dopełniał długi ogon zakończony frędzlem. Pióra były srebrne, a sierść brązowa. To był gryf. Przed wojną gryfy miały własne państwo, niezależne od Equestrii i Zebrici. W obliczu konfliktu zbrojnego ich władca, wbrew wojowniczej naturze swoich poddanych zdecydował o neutralności Gryfonii. Dlatego też wiele gryfów służyło jako najemnicy w armii zebr lub kucyków. Zmiany klimaty spowodowane eksplozje megaczarów nie pozostawiły Gryfonii w spokoju, dlatego też na Pustkowiach gryfy kontynuują swe role najemników. Służą one w armiach wszystkich ważniejszych organizacji i państw. Jednak nie myślą o stworzeniu własnej państwowości, mimo wyraźnego podkreślania swojej oddzielności rasowej. Ubiór stanowił mundur o kroju podobnym do żołnierzy Nowej Republiki Kopytnej, jednak jego oznaczenia były zupełnie inne. Uzbrojony był w pistolet automatyczny. Stalowy Strażnik już wiedział, kim był zamordowany przez niego gryf. Był to funkcjonariusz tajnej policji Nowej Republiki Kopytnej. Z krzaków wyskoczyła dziesiątka jego pobratymców. Wszyscy dobyli swojej broni. - To nasz? – zapytał się jeden z gryfów, a właściwie, sądząc po głosie, gryfica. Jej sierść była jasnobrązowa, a pióra białe. - Chyba nie, ale go też można zastrzelić – odpowiedział gryf o ciemnoszarej sierści i brązowych piórach. - Też? – odparł Panzer udając, że w ogóle się nie przejmuje kompanią gryfów gotową do ataku. - Rozkaz brzmiał ani kroku w tył i mieliśmy go egzekwować – wyjaśnił ciemnoszary gryf. – A w ogóle, po co ja ci to mówię – dodał, a następnie oddał serię ze swojego pistoletu. - Z czym ty na mnie? – szyderczo odparł Stalowy Strażnik wystrzeliwując pocisk rakietowy. Gryf próbował zrobić unik, jednak było za późno. Eksplozja głowicy pocisku dosłownie rozpruła przeciwnika na strzępy. Reszta gryfów otworzyła ogień ze swoich pistoletów, jednocześnie wznosząc się. Zaraz po tym formacja rozproszyła się i uciekła poza zasięg widzenia Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer sprawdził wskazania radaru. Fakt, że działał w przestrzeni dwuwymiarowej nie ułatwiał mu lokalizacji latających wrogów. Panzer z minigunem przygotowanym do strzału czekał na pierwsze spotkanie z gryfami. Kucyk nasłuchiwał otoczenia szukając napastnika. Usłyszał jakiś ruch w pobliskim krzaku. Szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę i władował w niego całą serię. Otrzymał dość potężne uderzenie w bok pancerza. Miało ono dość siły, by przewrócić Stalowego Strażnika na grzbiet. Odpowiedzialny za to gryf władował w Panzera całą serię z pistoletu szukając słabego miejsca w jego zbroi. Nie znalazł. Minigun ukryty w kopycie Stalowego Strażnika zaczął strzelać. Z gryfa pozostały zaledwie strzępy. Panzer próbował się jakoś obrócić z powrotem na kopyta. Udało mu się to dopiero po dość długim czasie, ale kolejne dwa gryfy zdążyły wtedy dołączyć na tamten świat. Widząc to, kolejny funkcjonariusz przypuścił atak na Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer miał już opracowany plan. Czekał, aż przeciwnik będzie tuż obok niego. Szpony gryfa prawie muskały zbroję kucyka. Wtedy to Panzer uruchomił silniki rakietowe. Mocno zaskoczony gryf poderwał łeb do góry i obserwował lot kucyka. Panzer szybko wyłączył swoje dopalacze. Po chwili gryf został zmiażdżony przez pół tony kucyka w zbroi. - Cztery odpadły, zostało sześć – podsumował Stalowy Strażnik. – Kto następny? – dodał głośniej. Nic się nie poruszyło. Wskazania radaru też były niezmienione. Dla Panzera to nie była dobra sytuacja. Jest narażony na atak z każdej strony, a do tego nie ma żadnego pojęcia o ruchach wroga. Kto wie, czy czasem nie leci po wsparcie albo po lepszą broń? W tej sytuacji Panzer zrobił coś z pogranicza szaleństwa i głupoty. – Nikt? Ale z was tchórze… - Gryfy, których honor wojowników właśnie został urażony, impulsywnie ruszyły na Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gryfy były aż tak nie myślały, by atakować z jednej strony. Granatnik maszynowy namierzył swoje cele. Krótka salwa zniszczyła całą gryfią formację. Panzer jeszcze raz sprawdził wskazania radaru. W poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wrócił do Maneville. ---- - Macie, zapchajcie się! – krzyknął Łysy strzelając ze swojego składaka w stronę opancerzonej formacji wrogów. Obrona północnego fragmentu murów stała się najbardziej wymagającym zadaniem ze wszystkich. Wprawdzie tam był tylko jeden batalion, ale cały czas stał za osłonami. Ostrzał oczywiście nie wyrządził im żadnych szkód. - Łysol, to nie miało prawo zadziałać, tak samo jak poprzednie dwieście razy… - skomentował Louis. - Ja przynajmniej staram się coś zrobić – odgryzł się Łysy patrząc wymownie na karabin Louisa. - A może przestaniecie się w końcu kłócić i zrobicie coś sensownego? – wtrącił się oficer Big Orange. Był to ogier ziemny o ciemnopomarańczowej sierści z ciemnozieloną grzywą. - Chętnie bym coś, k*rwa zrobił, tylko powiedz mi, co? – odparł Łysy. – Chyba nie mam stanąć i krzyczeć typowych, kucykowych imion w nadziei, że któryś się wychyli? Chociaż… Jak ma taki normalny kucyk na imię? – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. – Ze Szwabami się udawało, to czemu teraz ma nie? – dodał, ale zanim ktoś zdążył to jakoś skomentować, do rozmowy wtrącił się Rico typowym dla siebie, niezrozumiałym bełkotem, zakończonym jeszcze bardziej typowym dla niego okrzykiem: - KA-BOOM!!! Psychopatyczny pingwin zwymiotował laskę dynamitu i rzucił nią prosto we wrogą formację. Ładunek wybuchowy zatrzymał się otoczony przez bladoniebieską aurę, a następnie został odrzucony w stronę miasta. - Co to niby było? – gniewnie zapytał się oficer. - Niegłupi pomysł – odpowiedział mu Łysy. – Tylko czemu nie wpadłem na to wcześniej… - dodał pod nosem. Wyciągnął ćwierć taśmy ze swojego pistoletu, a na jej załadował nową. Miała ona pomarańczowy kolor. Przeładował. - Magiczna amunicja? – zapytał oficer. – No, no, nie doceniałem was… – dodał z uznaniem. – Gdzie można to teraz dostać? – zapytał. - Są magazynach pod Fillydelphią – wtrąciła się Amber, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od pola bitwy. Cały czas, przy pomocy snajperki, szukała słabych luk we wrogiej obronie. – To znaczy, powinny jeszcze być – dodała, gdy kątem oka zobaczyła, jak dużo amunicji wziął Łysy. - Jak skończycie gadać, to się szykujcie do ostrzału… – wtrącił się dresiarz z pistoletem gotowym do strzału i wycelowanym. – A co powiecie na TO?! – krzyknął posyłając w stronę wrogów krótką serię. Siła eksplozji pocisków była znacznie mniejsza, niż przypuszczał, ale i tak była wystarczająca do przebicia się przez pancerze wroga. Przez powstałą wyrwę wsypał się grad pocisków. Nastąpiła kolejna seria wybuchów. W pancerzu pojawiła się druga wyrwa. Kolejne pociski wsypały się pod pancerze. Na dziobie Łysego pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. Przestawił broń na ogień ciągły, a następnie wystrzelił pół taśmy. Po serii małych wybuchów wrogie pancerze dosłownie przestały istnieć. Prawie cała wroga armia praktycznie poszła w ich ślady. Reszta nie opierała się długo ogniowi karabinów. - Łysy… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie kompletnie zniszczyłeś sobie broń? – po dłuższej chwili wtrąciła się Amber, której magiczna amunicja zniszczyła już niejeden karabin. - A ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to szwabska, czyli niezawodna, konstrukcja z ruskim mechanizmem, czyli tak prostym, że nie ma co się w nim zepsuć, do tego jeszcze poprawiona przez Polaków, czyli po prostu jest świetny. Strzelałem z tego w parnych dżunglach, piaskach pustyni, oceanicznych głębiach i nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. – Sprawdził pobieżnie stan składaka. – I nadal się trzyma – dodał z przekonaniem. Amber podniosła brew, a następnie magią rogu przyciągnęła pistolet do siebie. Spojrzała na ekran swojego PipBucka. Po chwili zaczęła się w niego gapić z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stan broni faktycznie został oznaczony jako „Bardzo dobry”. Klacz, przypominając sobie, co jej wcześniej mówiono o dresiarzu, a dokładniej ten fragment o niepróbowaniu zrozumienia jego działań, bez słowa oddała mu pistolet. Wtedy grupka snajperów wystrzeliła do czegoś. - Słuchajcie – zaczął ogier jednorożca ze snajperką – jest problem. Na niego nic nie działa – powiedział. Wszyscy wyjrzeli zza murów. Na polu bitwy samotnie stał rosły ogier ziemny o krwistoczerwonej sierści. Był odziany w czarną zbroję. Nie, nie w zbroi, tylko z płytami pancernymi wszytymi w skórę. Nosił potężne siodło bojowe z dwoma wielkimi działami. - No, no, no, widzę, że nieźle się tu urządziliście… – zaczął niskim, mrocznym tonem. – Wydajcie mi ją, a może pozwolę wam żyć – dodał ze złowrogim uśmiechem. - Kogo? – zainteresował się jeden ze snajperów. - Chodzi mu o mnie – mruknęła Amber starając się być jak najbardziej niewidoczna. – To jeden z Łupieżców o pseudonimie Destroyer – dodała. - Dobra, czy tylko my nie wiemy, kim są ci Łupieżcy? – zaczął Louis widząc wszechobecne zrozumienie na twarzach kucyków. - Łupieżcy są dobrze zorganizowaną i wyposażoną formacją bandytów działającą głównie na zachodzie Equestrii, w okolicach Vanhoofer, gdzie się wychowywałam, i Los Pegasus – zaczęła Amber. – Specjalizują się głównie w nękaniu dużych społeczności i wykonywaniu niebezpiecznych, dobrze płatnych zleceń. Posiadają też znacznie większy szacunek dla przedwojennych technologii od reszty bandytów, porównywalny ze Stalowymi Strażnikami… – wyrecytowała z pamięci fragment „Przewodnika po Pustkowiach”. – A właśnie, w kwestii Stalowych Strażników, gdzie Panzer? - Z tego co pamiętam, miał być na południu – odparł Sky razem ze wszystkimi ostrzeliwując przybysza. – To polecę po niego – dodał po chwili. Pegaz wystrzelił jeszcze parę razy, a następnie poleciał na przeciwny koniec miasteczka. - Sky, jak sytuacja u was? – zapytał się Skipper. - No właśnie jest kłopot – zaczął pegaz, a widząc, że reszta zbiera broń, dodał – Nie taki, jak myślicie. Długo by tłumaczyć, więc powiedzcie szybko gdzie Panzer? - To wytłumacz, mamy czas – odpowiedział porucznik Firehoof. – Twój przyjaciel akurat poszedł do lasu… Nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego. - On to zawsze miał wręcz niesamowicie wyczucie czasu… – mruknął pegaz. – W największym skrócie, wściekły Łupieżca dobija się do bram. - Łupieżca? Co on robi tak daleko od ich siedzib? – wtrącił się Cloud. – Spotkałem kilku pod Los Pegasus, ale żaden nie odszedł na 5 galopów od miasta. - To jest wyjątkowo uparty i wściekły Łupieżca – odparł Sky. – Amber zdenerwowała go niedługo po wyjściu ze Stajni i ściga ją od samego Vanhoofer. Chociaż, po Nowym Baltimare byliśmy przekonani, że już sobie odpuścił albo, że Panzer go wystraszył – dodał. - To zmienia postać rzeczy – odpowiedział Skipper biorąc swój karabin maszynowy. – Kowalski, Szeregowy, idziemy! – zarządził. – Ktoś jeszcze? – dodał. Większość żołnierzy wzięła swoją broń i ochoczo szykowała się do przemarszu. - Wątpię, byście coś zdziałali Destroyer posiada bardzo wytrzymałą zbroję, porównywalną z tą u Panzera, ale może się zniechęci – cicho odparł Sky. – To ja poszukam naszego Stalowego Strażnika – dodał głośniej, a następnie odleciał. Reszta podążyła na przeciwległy koniec miasta. U podnóża murów Destroyer otrzymywał kolejne trafienia, jednak wcale się tym nie przejmował. - Powtarzam ostatni raz! – krzyknął Łupieżca. –Przyślijcie mi tu uciekinierkę ze Stajni, a może oszczędzę wasze marne życia. - Teraz? A ja taka niegotowa – odpowiedziała mu Amber, gdy taktyka chowania się i wmawiania Destroyerowi, że jej tu nie ma spełzła na niczym. – Muszę najpierw umyć grzywę, wypolerować kopytka, poprawić makijaż… Słodka Celestio, a co ja na siebie założę? – dodała delikatnie chichocząc. Łupieżca podniósł brew. Ten moment nieuwagi wykorzystał Rico strzelając mu z bazooki w bok. Eksplozja wprawdzie była zbyt słaba, by rozpruć jego pancerz, jednak odrzuciła go o parę metrów. Destroyer szybko wstał z powrotem na kopyta. Głośno przeładował swe działa. Dwa wielkie pociski uderzyły w mury obronne. Ich eksplozja zniszczyła fragment fortyfikacji. - To było pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie – skomentował Destroyer, a zaraz po tym przeładował swe bronie. ---- Pegaz latał po uschniętym lesie patrząc jednocześnie we wszystkie strony. - Ehhh… Jak ciężko znaleźć pół tony żelastwa z kucykiem w środku? – zapytał się sam siebie, po czym poleciał głębiej w zarośla. Nagle usłyszał jakiś stukot. Od razu poleciał w jego stronę. - Dawaj! – usłyszał jakiś dziwny, nieznany mu głos, a następnie jakiś wystrzał. Sky przeładował swoje karabiny i przyspieszył lot. Pegaz przebił się przez raczej-nie-naturalną ścianę gałęzi. Z drugiej strony stała grupka kilku gryfów. Jeden z nich, o prawie czarnym umaszczeniu, trzymał w szponie pistolet. Pozostałe majstrowały przy czymś, co wyglądało jak metalowy kucyk. Gryf z pistoletem szybko odwrócił się w stronę pegaza i wystrzelił. Pocisk uderzył w pancerz na piersi Sky’a. Pegaz spojrzał na miejsce uderzenia i dosłownie nic tam nie zobaczył. Gryf był tak samo zaskoczony brakiem obrażeń u kucyka. Sky wystrzelił ze swoich karabinów posyłając przeciwnika na tamten świat. Słysząc to pozostałe gryfy przerwały swoje obecne zajęcie i wyciągnęły swoje służbowe pistolety. Wystrzelili parę razy. Kilka pocisków uderzyło w siodło pegaza. Sky zawtórował im swoimi karabinami maszynowymi. Jeden gryf padł bez życia. Drugi otrzymał ciężki postrzał w skrzydło. Pozostałe dwa wzniosły się i ostrzeliwały pegaza z powietrza. Sky kilkoma strzałami rozpruł gryfa z rannym skrzydłem. Pegaz wzniósł się w niebo i wdał się w walkę powietrzną z dwójką przeciwników. Gryfy poleciały w przeciwnych kierunkach. Sky szybko poleciał za nim. Wprawdzie gryfy mają silniejsze skrzydła od pegazów, ale same są większe i cięższe, przez co są wolniejsze i mniej zwinne w locie. Oczywiście to są dane uśrednione, bo zarówno wśród gryfów, jak i pegazów są lepsi i gorsi lotnicy. Na nieszczęście gryfów, Sky akurat był jednym z lepiej latających kucyków w Enklawie. Szybko więc zbliżył się do przeciwnika. Gryf od razu wykonał ciasny skręt unikając serii z karabinów maszynowych pegaza. Sky podążył tuż za nim nadal ostrzeliwując swój cel. Gryf otrzymał kilka postrzałów w tylne łapy. Następnie wyciągnął swój pistolet z kabury i oddał kilka strzałów na ślepo. Usłyszał jakiś bolesny krzyk za sobą. Odwrócił głowę jednocześnie zwalniając lot. Sky, będąc w pełni zdrów, rozpruł ciało gryfa na strzępy. Gdy przeciwnik spadł na ziemię, pegaz rozejrzał się po okolicy szukając jego pobratymca. Obok jego głowy przeleciał jakiś zbłąkany pocisk. Pegaz szybko odwrócił się w stronę, z której nadleciał i wystrzelił długą serię w podejrzaną chmurę. Po chwili z obłoków spadł drugi gryf. Sky także skierował się ku ziemi. Po chwili doleciał z powrotem do miejsca swojej pierwszej walki z gryfami. - Panzer, żyjesz?! – krzyknął do metalowego kucyka leżącego obok. - Jeszcze tak – odparł. – Ale mój pancerz jeszcze jest nieczynny – dodał. - To go uruchom i się zbieraj. Jest problem i to poważny – odpowiedział mu pegaz. - Ty myślisz, że to jest zależne ode mnie? – mruknął Stalowy Strażnik. – To jest zbyt skomplikowany mechanizm, by go uruchomić ot tak. A oberwałem z tylu pocisków impulsowych, że nie zdziwię się, jak coś się spaprało. - Mieli pociski impulsowe? To dlatego w ogóle nie oberwałem, jak dostałem prosto w pierś… - odparł Sky. Wtedy to oczy Panzera zaświeciły się, a sam Stalowy Strażnik powstał. - Więc, co to za problem? – zapytał się Panzer, gdy upewnił się, że żaden układ w jego zbroi nie został uszkodzony. Sky w odpowiedzi mruknął tylko jedno - Destroyer. ---- - Ile problemów może sprawiać jedna klacz? – rzekł pod nosem Destroyer kopytem chroniąc się przed huraganowym ostrzałem prowadzonym z Maneville. – Sami tego chcieliście – dodał głośniej, gdy jego działa wystrzeliły po razie. Mury obronne uległy przed ich mocą. - Ja ci dam – odparł czarnobiały ptak odziany w dresiarską bluzę zmieniając amunicję w swoim pistolecie. Łysy wychylił się znad murów i wystrzelił krótką serię w głowę Łupieżcy. Pociski nic mu nie zrobiły. Łysy obdarował wszystkich pytającym spojrzeniem. - Jego zbroja ma właściwości antymagiczne – wyjaśniła Amber ledwo powstrzymując swoje kopyto przed dotknięciem czoła. Dresiarz szybko wymienił amunicję na normalną. Zaraz po tym padły kolejne strzały z broni Destroyera. - I może jeszcze ma pole siłowe? – ironicznie wtrącił się Louis. - A żebyś wiedział… Właśnie dlatego nie da się go zabić strzelając mu w oko – smutno dodała Amber. Faktycznie, niemała część ciała Destroyera nie była przykryta pancerzami, więc postrzał tam powinien zakończyć się poważnymi ranami, podczas gdy Łupieżca praktycznie wychodził z każdej strzelaniny bez szwanku. Nagle rozległy się dwie serie karabinowe. Pociski uderzyły w boczny pancerz. Destroyer szybko obrócił się w tamtą stronę. Lecący tam Sky oddał jeszcze jedną salwę, po czym, unikając ostrzału Łupieżcy, wzniósł się ponad warstwę chmur. Destroyer załadował swoje działa raz jeszcze i wycelował w górę. Zaraz po tym wycelował przed siebie i oddał jeden strzał. Pocisk eksplodował w powietrzu. Z dymu wyłonił się kucyk w ciężkiej zbroi. Z lewej strony miał zamontowaną wyrzutnię rakiet. Dla równowagi prawy bok był uzbrojony w wielką armatę. - Oto właśnie drugi raz spotykamy się po raz ostatni – powiedział Destroyer posyłając dwa ciężkie pociski przeciwpancerne w stronę przeciwnika. Panzer namierzył je swoimi rakietami. Pociski zderzyły się ze sobą. Powietrzem wstrząsnęła wielka eksplozja. Z chmury wyłoniły się dwa pociski rakietowe. Oba uderzyły w Destroyera. Łupieżca został odrzucony na parę metrów. Otrzepał się z ziemi i wystrzelił parę pocisków. Panzer wystrzelił parę rakiet. Jedna trafiła idealnie. Druga nie. Pocisk uderzył w pancerz Stalowego Strażnika. Siła uderzenia odepchnęła Panzera w tył. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Obaj w ciężkich pancerzach, obaj z potężnymi broniami, obaj doskonale wiedzący, jak zrobić z nich użytek, obaj mający wielkie doświadczenie. Destroyer i Panzer zrobili po kroku. Działa Łupieżcy zagrały raz jeszcze. Stalowy Strażnik wystrzelił parę rakiet przeciwpociskowych. Dwie eksplozje poruszyły powietrze. Panzer uruchomił swój wielolufowy karabin maszynowy. Ten ostrzał nie zrobił na przeciwniku żadnego wrażenia. Pociski karabinowe nie pozostawiały żadnych śladów na zbroi Łupieżcy. Destroyer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wystrzelił parę pocisków w stronę Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer, wspomagając się napędem rakietowym, odskoczył w bok. Następnie pokazał Łupieżcy, dlaczego to Stalowi Strażnicy są uznawani za najsilniej uzbrojoną grupę na Pustkowiach. Granatnik automatyczny rozpoczął swój ostrzał. Ciężki pocisk kumulacyjny odrzucił Destroyera o ładny dystans. Eksplozja drugiego granatu przesunęła Łupieżcę o paręnaście metrów. - Jeszcze tu wrócę!!! I wszyscy mnie popamiętacie!!! – krzyknął Destroyer, podczas gdy leciał bezwładnie noszony falą uderzeniową broni Panzera. - No, dostał za swoje – skomentowała Amber niedawną walkę. – Jak myślisz, na długo mamy go z głowy? – skierowała się do Sky’a. - Tak, jak teraz myślę, to nie był przypadek, że znalazł się akurat tutaj. Musiał nas kuczysyn od dawna śledzić, tylko czekał, aż Panzer się oddali. Mogę się założyć, że jeszcze zanim opuścimy Maneville przyczepi nam ogon – odpowiedział pegaz. - No to wygląda na to, że musicie się już zbierać – usłyszeli za sobą. Amber i Sky natychmiast się odwrócili. Stał tam ciemnozielony ogier jednorożca z gęstymi wąsami. Odziany był w mundur, a przy pasie widniała szabla. - Przepraszam bardzo, od kiedy to marszałek uznał, że może decydować, kto ma prawo mieszkać w Nowej Equestrii, a kto nie? – wtrącił się prawie biały ogier ziemny ze srebrną grzywą w okularach i garniturze. - Od kiedy uznałem, że mogą w jakiś sposób zakłócić bezpieczeństwo naszego miasta, panie prezydencie – odparł marszałek. - A w jaki sposób ona, jedna z niewielu prawych istot na Pustkowiach, może zakłócić nasze bezpieczeństwo? – zapytał się prezydent wskazując kopytem na Amber. - Właśnie, też jestem ciekawa – wtrąciła się sama zainteresowana. - Choćby dlatego, że gdy bandyci, łowcy niewolników i inne grupy się dowiedzą, że mieszkasz tutaj, to od razu zrobią jeden, wielki atak – wyjaśnił marszałek. – Poza tym, jest coś jeszcze – dodał. Amber, Sky, prezydent i reszta zgromadzonych spojrzała na niego z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Marszałek wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował swój wywód. – Wojna zniszczyła nie tylko Equestrię, ale też większość istot, które w niej żyły. Właśnie dlatego mamy ten koszmar, który musimy razem przeżyć. Jednak dziedzictwo Equestrii nie przepadło. Dlatego też mamy to, w czym się teraz znajdujemy. Nową Equestrię, kontynuatora tradycji wspólnego państwa trzech ras kucyków: jednorożców, pegazów i kucyków ziemskich. – Widząc, że Amber chce coś dodać, uciszył ją ruchem kopyta i powiedział. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Hard Hooves twierdzi to samo, ale Nowa Republika Kopytna jest oparta na totalitaryzmie, ekspansjonizmie i zastraszeniu, czyli na czymś, co dla księżniczki Celestii i księżniczki Luny było nie do pomyślenia. Wprawdzie jest jeszcze Enklawa – dodał marszałek patrząc na Sky’a i Clouda – ale ona, z racji swojego położenia, dyskryminuje dwie z trzech ras. Kończąc tą dygresję, to właśnie na nas spoczywa obowiązek odtworzenia Equestrii. Jednak są tacy, którym to, co mamy teraz bardziej odpowiada. Wiecie doskonale, o kim mówię – bandyci, łowcy niewolników, Łupieżcy i wiele innych ugrupowań na Pustkowiach. Wątpię też, żeby Hard Hooves i uznał nas. Tak więc nimi wszystkimi trzeba się zająć. Ale to nie nasza rola. To TWOJA rola – powiedział marszałek wskazując na Amber. – Ty jesteś światełkiem nadziei na odbudowę świata, które rozbłysło nad Pustkowiami. A zapalonej świecy nie stawia się pod korcem, by nikt nie zobaczył jej blasku, tylko na świeczniku, by wszyscy mogli się nim cieszyć. Tak samo jest z tobą. Nawet jakbyś nie była na czarnej liście połowy Equestrii, to nie mógłbym pozwolić na to, byś siedziała tutaj, gdy reszta świata czeka na nadzieję, którą niesiesz swoją osobą – zakończył marszałek. Wszyscy przez chwilę stali z szeroko otwartymi oczami i pyszczkami. A najbardziej zszokowana była sama adresatka tych słów. Przed tą bitwą Amber miała ciszą nadzieję na znalezienie nowego domu w Maneville, ale po tej przemowie to nawet jakby jej proponowano, odmówiłaby. Chyba po raz pierwszy na Pustkowiach czuła, że doskonale wie, co robi i dlaczego to robi. - Cóż, po takiej przemowie ciężko się z panem nie zgodzić, panie marszałku. – Prezydent przemówił po dłuższej chwili. – Jednak mimo wszystko chciałbym poprosić naszą Piosenkarkę, by została na uroczystościach z okazji odniesionego zwycięstwa. - Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak… – Amber przez dość długi czas powtarzała to jak najęta radośnie podskakując wokoło. ---- - Jak długo jeszcze? – zaczął Skipper. Jak zwykle na imprezie podpierał ścianę czekając, aż będzie potrzebna pingwinia interwencja. - Za długo, stanowczo za długo – odparł mu Łysy patrząc na skrzydło w miejscu, gdzie miałby zegarek, gdyby go nosił. – Dobra, wygrali, wystrzeliliby na wiwat, za parę lat jakaś rekonstrukcja i po kłopocie. – Skipper popatrzył na niego z ukosa. - A w Kryształowym… - To była zupełnie inna sytuacja. Tam był coś do pochlania, a tu rozdają po dwa kufle na głowę. Niby, że żołnierze mają być trzeźwi i gotowi do walki. Powiem tak, nigdy nie jestem tak gotów do walki, jak po pół litra – odparł dresiarz. - A czy ty kiedyś nie byłeś gotów? – zapytał retorycznie dowódca. - Następnego dnia. – odpowiedział Łysy. Do dwójki pingwinów podleciał Sky. - O, tu jesteście. A ja was wszędzie szukam… Amber się kazała spytać, czy macie jakieś plany na najbliższą przyszłość, czy nie? - Chyba wrócimy tam, skąd przybyliśmy i spróbujemy dostać się tam, skąd pochodzimy. Wiem, pokręcone to jak umysł lemura, ale co zrobić – odpowiedział Skipper. - Spokojnie, ja też tego nie rozumiem – mruknął Łysy, gdy na twarzy pegaza pojawił się grymas zakłopotania. - A wy co robicie? – zapytał Skipper. - Skoro na razie tu się nie da zamieszkać, to spróbujemy się przedrzeć do Tenpony pod Manehattanem. Amber się uparła, że musi pogadać z DJ-em – odparł pegaz. - Czyli się szykuje jakaś porządniejsza akcja… Szkoda, że my w perspektywie mamy siedzenie na kuprze i czekanie, aż ktoś wymyśli, jak przerzucić się do innego wymiaru – mruknął Łysy. – Jestem taki zły, że chyba zaraz komuś przywalę… - dodał. Skipper i Sky dali profilaktycznie krok do tyłu. - To byś może nie wracał? – zasugerował Sky. - Nie, przecież w końcu ktoś wymyśli, jak można wrócić, a potem po prostu muszę odwiedzić moją kochaną Polskę. – Dresiarz zdecydowanie odmówił. - Swoją klacz, czy jak to się tam u was mówi? – zapytał pegaz. - Nie, moją ojczyznę – sprostował Łysy, gdy jego skrzydło mimowolnie zacisnęło się na bejsbolu. - Patriota – półgłosem wyjaśnił Skipper. - A, rozumiem – odparł Sky. – Czyli dalej idziemy we czwórkę. I tak lepiej niż było – dodał pod nosem. – To kiedy wyruszacie? – zapytał. - Jak najszybciej, portal nie jest otwarty ciągle – odpowiedział Skipper. – A w ogóle, ile my już tu siedzimy? – Dowódca rzucił pytanie w powietrze. - A mnie skąd to wiedzieć? Cały czas są takie chmury, że nic, k*rwa, nie widać – mruknął Łysy. - Jakoś tak drugi dzień – odparł Sky. – To się wie intuicyjnie… - dodał widząc zdziwione spojrzenia reszty. - To najwyższy czas. Jutro już będzie po wszystkim – odparł Skipper. – Właśnie, Sky, znasz drogę do… jak się to nazywało… filadelfijska filia Ministerstwa Magii czy jakoś tak? - Mniej więcej. Tak, znam, pegazy mają bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie – odparł. – Mogę was odeskortować, ale to z samego rana - dodał. - Spokojnie, raczej nie będę na kacu – odparł dresiarz twierdząc, że to jakaś aluzja do jego skłonności do alkoholi. ---- Zza rogu wychyliła się lufa karabinu maszynowego. Skierowała się w jedną stronę ulicy, potem w drugą. Chwilę później reszta broni wyszła zza budynku. Razem z nią wyłonił się kucyk w siodle bojowym. Przegalopował przez skrzyżowanie. Potem dał znak kopytem swoim towarzyszom stojącym z drugiej strony. Po jego śladach prześlizgnęła się grupka czarnobiałych ptaków. - Szefie, może mi szef wyjaśnić, po co się aż tak konspirujemy? – zapytał Szeregowy. – To przecież tylko jakieś stare ruiny. - W Sarajewie też były tylko ruiny – zaczął Łysy – a później nagle… BAM!!! Cały oddział Chorwatów, 2 wozy bojowe i czołg. My mieliśmy tylko…. - Nigdy nie można być zbyt pewnym siebie – przerwał mu Skipper – zapamiętajcie to, Szeregowy. - A skąd się wzięli Chorwaci w Sarajewie? – wtrącił się Kowalski. – Przecież to jest w Bośni… - To była Jugosławia, tam wszyscy są wszędzie – odparł Louis. – A w ogóle, co by robili Chorwaci w Chorwacji? – dodał ironicznie. - Byliby masakrowani przez Serbów – odpowiedział Łysy. – Długa historia – dodał, gdy reszta zgromadzonych dziwnie się na niego spojrzała. – Spędziło się tam parę lat, to się wie, co i jak, ale nie ma na to teraz czasu – zakończył. Grupka znalazła się pod wspinającymi się na wysokość kilkunastu pięter szczątkami budynku. - To tutaj – powiedział pegaz otwierając drzwi. Oczom pingwinów ukazało się znajome wnętrze. – Dalej już sobie chyba poradzicie – dodał Sky odlatując. Bez zbędnego ociągania się amerykańscy komandosi prześlizgnęli do stojącego w centrum pomieszczenia lustra. Skipper dotknął skrzydłem zwierciadła. Na powierzchni pojawiły się zawirowania rozchodzące się jak kręgi na wodzie. Dowódca dał kilka sygnałów skrzydłowych, po czym wskoczył do portalu. Reszta oddziału podążyła za nim. Zaraz po tym wzory na ramie zajaśniały złotym blaskiem. Przez powierzchnię zwierciadła przebiegła wstęga białego światła, po czym odbijany obraz się ustabilizował. ---- Formacja sześciu pingwinów wyskoczyła z lustra. Znaleźli się w okrągłym pomieszczeniu wyglądającym na wykute w wielkim krysztale. Symbole runiczne na ramie lustra zajaśniały złotym blaskiem. Przez powierzchnię zwierciadła przebiegła wstęga białego światła, po czym odbijany obraz się ustabilizował. Oprócz pingwinów znajdowała się tam jeszcze dwójka kucyków. Miały one szarą sierść i czarne grzywy. Na końcach uszu widniały kępki włosów. Z ust wyrastały małe kły. Kucyki były odziane w ciemnofioletowe napierśniki i srebrne hełmy. Miały także ochraniacze na kopyta, a na przednim prawym był zamontowany miecz. Gdy zobaczyły przybyszy rozłożyły parę nietypowych skrzydeł. Składały się one ze skórzastej błony rozpiętej pomiędzy trzema rzędami kości. Przypominały one do złudzenia skrzydła nietoperza. Kucyki spojrzały po sobie. - To chyba o tym księżniczka Cadance kazała powiadomić – rzekł jeden z nich. – To ja polecę, a ty ich przypilnuj. - Tak jest – odparł drugi salutując. Pierwszy kucyko-nietoperz skierował się w stronę drzwi, a drugi wzrokiem lustrował grupkę czarnobiałych ptaków. Przypisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne